Nevermore
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Sequel to 'Forever After'. Set five years after the deal with Rumpelstiltskin, Merida's life is normal again. However after frequent nightmares involving Jack Frost, Merida sets out to find answers to questions she has. She is accompanied by Hiccup and a thief named James. Soon the three get caught up in an adventure which will test them and unearth a terrifying evil.
1. Prelude: Ghosts

**(a/n: Here you go, a sequel to Forever After. Enjoy!)**

Prelude: Ghosts

The rain came that night. It came down in a torrential downpour. Rain didn't bother the monarch who stood standing in the wet, muddy, corpse-strewn courtyard with several of his men.

Though it was a bitterly cold evening, they stood at attention with their weapons at the ready. Even though several hours of fierce fighting has drained them, they remained as alert as they possibly could.

Fergus of DunBroch let out a deep sigh and shifted in the spot he stood, trying his best to stay awake. His eyes remained alert, constantly scanning around him trying to spot any nasty surprises his enemy might try to spring on him.

Hours earlier, he lost two men to a nasty trap triggered by a hidden wire as his troops scoured the castle. They were swallowed up by a cloud of noxious gas that burnt their skins and left a horrible smell and lots of screaming

"Bloody sorcery" one of the captains muttered as they watched the two horribly injured men were carried away.

Fergus had been in many battles and has seen men receive many gruesome injuries but he didn't expect such a thing to happen. But he regretted not being more cautious, considering the enemy that he and the other lords were fighting.

Most of their troops were busy with moping up any survivors, looting whatever can be of use like food, water and any spoils and lastly, searching for their enemy who mysteriously slinked off in the middle of the battle.

Some of the men that were with Fergus glanced about them nervously, anxious that a mad warrior might leap out of the shadows or the ghost of their foe might come crawling out of some random corner and snatch them up.

Noticing their uneasiness, the king spoke in a soothing tone "Easy lads, no need to worry. There's nothing here, nothing to worry about. By this time tomorrow we'll be enjoying some fresh mead and a hot meal back home". Fergus saw his men relax a little. The thought of home buoyed their spirits a little.

Any given day, he would've yelled a minor insult and tried to encourage them. But this castle, this cold bitter region has an odd foreboding spell. It seeped into the morale of the entire army ever since they got there and had casted an eerie spell on them all, which left them with a sickeningly miserable feeling that just won't go away. The sooner they left this forsaken place the better.

Its no wonder that the people in the surrounding regions, Fergus and the Lords included, called this land "The Silent Lands" and the castle "The Wraith's Keep".

The journey didn't help in the least. The long trek through the dark and creepy forests, where it was dark and silent like a tomb. He felt as if someone, or something, was watching their every step. Lifeless and empty villages, odd mounds of dirt in the middle of crop fields that, upon inspection, turned out to be mass graves. It was all a large nightmare from which they all wanted to wake up from.

"Your Majesty!" a familiar voice cried out.

Fergus' mind snapped back to reality. He saw Lord Macintosh emerge from an archway from the far end of the courtyard, far to the right of Fergus. He wore little armor, saying that he didn't need any. He always had unusually high confidence in his combat skills, even when Fergus and the other Lords insist that he was a lousy fighter.

His kilt was covered in blood splatters, which were hard to notice from afar, but up close they were slightly more noticeable. His face was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime.

Lord Macintosh cried, "We've found 'em!" Fergus' heart fluttered and his hand went straight to the pommel of his sword. At last, they found the snake.

Lord Macintosh glanced over his shoulder and motioned for someone to follow. There were sounds of shuffling and some voices. Then all at once, a group of soldiers and some of the other Lords emerged. The group of soldiers all were struggling to hold a singular figure in their midst. The figure wore black and had a old black sack over his head.

Fergus saw the figure blindly thrash about and he heard animalistic snarls. Lord Dingwall trailed behind the group, also blood stained, wielding a loaded crossbow. He kept it aimed at the figure's head. Lord Macguffin kept his sword in a tight grip and the blade aimed at the prisoner in case of any more trickery. Lord Macintosh saw that they were having struggles keeping him in their grip, so he slipped in between a pair of soldiers and he struck the prisoner on the back of the head. The blow caused the prisoner to go limp for a few moments, which was enough for the group to drag him on towards Fergus.

The king gestured over to a large, grey boulder with a flat top that could easily used as a table. The group of soldiers and Lords dragged their prisoner over and Lord Dingwall hit the back of the man's knees, forcing him to fall to the cold wet mud and he wobbled a little, almost ready to tip.

Once the prisoner was on his knees, Lord Macintosh reported "We found him down in the cellar, trying to escape through a hidden passage"

"Took three of us to subdue him" added Lord Macguffin, as he sheathed his sword.

Lord Dingwall nodded "And another three to drag 'em up here".

Fergus nodded, satisfied with their report. Their enemy was a slimy coward, but he when cornered he was as deadly as any ferocious animal that Fergus had hunted. But now all his tricks had run out and he had nowhere to run. He will finally pay for his crimes.

Fergus noted that their prisoner had regained some balance and was now sitting still, listening, waiting. He sat there. His breathing was slow and calm. He was waiting.

The king reached down and tore the bag off of the prisoner, revealing the face of their enemy. He was a man with sharp features. His skin was as pale as a ghoul which was now spotted with large bruises and flecks of blood splatters.

The man's eyes were as dark as a moonless night as was his hair. The man had sunken eyes and high cheekbones. He had a normal sized nose that came to a point that reminded Fergus of a raven's beak. He was younger than Fergus and the others by at least a decade. The man had gained prominence in his clan and his lands quickly through trickery and ruthlessness, as Fergus recalled.

The man kneeling in the mud sat there, staring up at his captors blankly. Fergus felt a chill run through him as he felt the man's eyes pass over him, as if some sort of apparition was gliding around them.

For a moment they all stood there stared at each other. The rain continued to pour and there was a brief flash of light and a rumble of distant thunder.

It was Lord Macintosh who spoke first. "Calum MacNair, Lord of Castle Felwood and the Northern Sea"

"That's my name" said Calum in a rather upbeat tone "Don't wear it out". He gazed at each of the Lords and then finally at Fergus and asked "What can I do for you lads? Something to drink or some roast mutton perhaps?"

"Save it you vile wretch" spat Lord Macguffin. The large blond lord stepped forward and struck him on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword.

Calum wobbled but didn't tip over. He spat out some blood and then mumbled, "That wasn't very polite". Fergus's eyebrow shot up "Polite? Polite?" he let out a cold, humorless laugh.

Calum looked up at the king and the king glared at him "Our manners are the least of your worries"

"Oh?" said Calum as his eyebrows rose.

The king nodded. He then knelt down and looked the defeated man in the eyes "Do you know why we are here?" Calum thought for a moment. He pondered and he thought for a few moments then finally shrugged and guessed lamely "Is it my birthday?"

Lord Macguffin shook his head and said in a dark tone "No. We're here to make you pay for all that you have done to those people" he began cracking his knuckles.

Lord Dingwall hefted his crossbow "Aye, for what you did to the people of both your domain and ours, you foul demon" "We're going to send you to where you belong" added Lord Macintosh as he pointed his blade at the man's throat.

Lord Calum MacNair just knelt there in the wet mud and thought for a moment and it dawned on him "Oh…those people, right. You see about that…they had to go".

"What?" said Fergus in disbelief "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, in order for me to become king they had to go" explained Calum in a tone that sounded like he was explaining to a four year old. He sighed and went on "I have grown sick of being a your pet dog" his voice grew cold "I am sick of living in your shadow. I'm tired of protecting these pathetic, mindless cattle you call people and i'm tired of being a lowly lord when i can be king. Not you."

Fergus and the other lords stared at him in disbelief and Lord Dingwall asked, "Then what does killing these people have to do with being king?"

"I needed the extra power," said Calum "I needed a little insurance to slay the great King Fergus of Clan DunBroch". His eyes narrowed to slits "I knew that I couldn't take you, any of you, in a fight with blades. So I decided to turn to the dark arts but that's when I realized…." he trailed off and he glanced over to a corner of the courtyard. The King, the lords and the soldiers all shared a confused look and followed his gaze but saw nothing.

Fergus's gaze drifted back to Calum and he asked, "Realized what?" Calum didn't say anything at first. He stared blankly at the same corner of the courtyard for a few silent moments then he started grinning. His grin gave all the men assembled the chills. It was eerie and yet it seemed like a happy grin, as if he remembered a private joke.

Fergus scowled and repeated, only a little louder and sounded a little more impatient "Realized what?"

"Realized that I could be king of everything," answered Calum, his grin only grew, as he continued "Not just Scotland, but the rest of these isles, the continent and even the whole bloody world". He beginning giggling like a mad man, which made them even more uneasy. Calum only continued to make them feel uncomfortable as he continued speaking "Why be king of this country only, why can't I be High King of everything?"

"Because you're bloody a looney" spat Lord Macguffin. He glanced at Fergus "I've had enough of this nonsense. You heard it from his own mouth, he's guilty of not only treachery but also slaughter of innocent women and children"

"Innocent? Hardly" sniffed Calum as he tried to move his wrists in his bindings. "The men I had used for in my experiments. The women and children I didn't really care for. They just ate up all my supplies and were only good for target practice".

Fergus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Calum for several years. When he was a young lad just starting out, he helped fight the Northern invasions with his father Connor. After his father died in battle, Calum became leader of his clan sometime later instead of one of his brothers and young Calum was chosen to be a lord over part of the kingdoms along side Macintosh, Macguffin and Dingwall.

He was ruthless and cunning but he was a good friend, a good and honorable man. Now he was talking about conquest of the entire world and talking about slaughter as if it were a game. Something wasn't right. This had to be nightmare or something.

Calum kept ranting on about how far he had come to attain his power and how many 'obstacles' he had to overcome. The lord's had tried to glean if he was still the same man they knew but with each little question, came a horrible sickening answer. The lords each had enough of Calum and soon, so did Fergus.

The friend they once knew was gone and was replaced by a mad snarling beast that was consumed by his pursuit of magic. Fergus nodded to the captain of the soldiers and they dragged Calum towards the stone. Calum's head was forced down onto the smooth table like surface of the boulder.

Fergus sighed deeply and began "Lord Calum MacNair, you have left us with no choice"

"Is that so?" said Calum, he tried to lift his head off of the stone but it was forced back on it. Fergus nodded "You are hereby sentenced to be executed. For the crimes of not only treachery, but also for murder and treason against your fellow lords and your king!" Calum tried to raise his head again but some of the men forced it back down onto the cold rock.

The King drew his sword and stepped towards the bound man. Calum tried to move but he was pinned down. He struggled to move but couldn't.

Fergus stopped by Calum's side and said, "Any last words before I cut off your lying head you snake?" Calum nodded and he spat a huge glob of saliva and mucus at the king and the other lords.

After he received another blow to the head, he then declared loudly "You may kill me and you may have halted my work. But my sons will carry on my work! And their sons will carry on their work and gods willing, their sons as well! Killing me changes nothing! They will rise and they will make each of you pay dearly" he let out a loud, mad cackle as lightning flashed and thunder boomed over head.

Fergus drew back his sword and swung-

* * *

"…and his head came clean off in a single swing!" explained Fergus in a rather dramatic voice, waving a leg of mutton in the air like a sword.

All the guests in the great hall were silent as the king regaled them with one of his many tales of the past. They sat staring in anticipation as he told the tale and they were still on the edge of their seats. There were occasional interruptions but the entire hall was silent for Fergus.

Merida sat a few seats to her father's left, looking totally entranced by his tale. She spoke up for the first time in hours "And? What happened next?"

"Well nothing" said Fergus "We just gathered our supplies and left that accursed place for traveled home as quick as possible"

"After we had set the castle ablaze" added Lord Macintosh as he took a sip of his ale.

It was the annual feast commemorating the unification of their kingdom and the day Fergus was crowned king. In the past Merida had always loved them but they became long and boring tiresome affairs. It became routine. The lords would journey to the castle, some pleasantries would be exchanged, lots of food and mead and ale then her father would tell some of the same tales over and over until they became repetitive and boring.

However, this year Fergus told a tale Merida never heard before. It was a dark tale of how a former lord of a nearby region went mad and tried to usurp her father's power through dark magic but was executed for his treachery and wicked acts.

Fergus concluded the tale with a sigh as he sank back into his chair "And so ended the reign of Lord MacNair"

"Good riddance" muttered Lord Macguffin as he took a bite out of his leg of lamb.

Merida glanced around and saw most of the guest in attendance all nodded in agreement or shuddered at the mention of MacNair's name.

Queen Elinor piped up "Well that was quite a tale love, but i say we lighten the mood a bit with some song". She clapped twice and some musicians began to play some more cheerful music.

Almost at an instant, the eerie mood changed to a more upbeat one and everyone began to chat. Merida moved to eat but she couldn't. Not after the rather detailed story of her father's campaign against MacNair and Wraith's Keep. Her father left out the more gruesome details but still, the thought of such a man like Calum gave Merida the chills. A cold heartless man who was consumed by darkness and who committed atrocities. She shivered, feeling a chill run down her spine.

"You all right?" asked her mother in concern. Merida nodded "Yes, just feeling a little cold. Thats all."

"It has been colder than usual" noted the queen. Elinor called a servant over and he brought over a thick, bearskin cloak and placed it on Merida's shoulders. She drew the cloak around her and immediately felt warmer. The princess glanced around the great hall. She sighed and smiled a little, enjoying the warmth and company of all who were there.

About two years passed since her 'disappearance' and miraculous reappearance. They believe she ran away and got lost and then injured then traveled back to the castle with the help of a kindly traveler. But she was the only one who knows what really happened.

About the deal with the dwarf named Rumpelstiltskin and her subsequent adventures and loss.

A year after she returned, she saw that the lords and the people have grown prosperous and closer together, even if there were still some friendly rivalries between them. Not only that but her relationship with her parents were stronger than before, even if her brothers were up to their same old mischief. Everything was perfectly fine.

Merida and her family sat towards the head of the long table with her mother, her father, her brothers, the other lords, some merchants who traveled from far distant lands to trade with the kingdom and other invited guests. Scattered around were smaller tables with some other members of the other clans.

Although they ate in the warmth and light of the big fire that crackled in the hearth besides the tables, Merida still felt cold.

Probably from the chilling tale her father told, or maybe because of the fact that it's winter and that it reminds her of what happened two years ago. During Merida's misadventure of trying to break her magic contract and fix everything, she befriended a winter spirit named Jack and she even felt love for him. He risked everything for her. Answers to his past, a way to find if his family is still alive, his memories. He even risked his life for her.

They succeeded in defeating Rumpelstiltskin but the price was a little steeper than she could anticipate. In order for her life to be restored, as well as everyone else's, she had to give up Jack and all the new friends she had gained on her adventures.

All except for one, the witch queen Genevieve who had helped her in her quest to restore everything. The witch had retained her memories after the change and had visited DunBroch once. The two stay connected through the occasional letter delivered by a messenger bird.

It was nice having a friend who knew the same things she knew but it just wasn't the same.

The feast continued on as it normally does every year, despite Fergus's dark tale. Eating, drinking, talking, even an occasional drunken brawl. Voices and laughter filled the great hall as time went by.

As the night went on, Merida's mother sent her boys to their room and eventually it was her turn to leave the party. The candles had melted down to stumps, the great fire started to wane in the hearth and most of the guests either returned to their quarters or passed out at their table.

Merida and her mother helped Fergus from his seat and carried him to bed.

As they journeyed towards the King and Queen's quarters, Merida asked "Mum?"

"Yes?" said Elinor as she shifted under the weight of her husband's massive arm on her shoulder "Was Da's story real?" she asked.

The queen glanced at her daughter and was quite for a moment then nodded "Aye, it is".

She looked at her semi conscious husband and said "He hardly ever speaks of what happened in the Felwood region. Not even to me. But it is all truth. Lord MacNair, the siege, his twisted obsession with magic…all of it."

"Is that the reason why he doesn't like magic?" asked Merida. Most people don't believe in magic, her father being one. But after all that Merida had seen two years ago, she is a firm believer. Her mother isn't but she believes in a lot of the folk tales and different superstitions that relate to it.

Elinor shrugged "I don't know. It may have started his hatred for it or something else might have" she shook her head "Either way, magic is a terrible thing. It turns good men into beasts and is nothing but evil".

Merida wanted to argue and say she was wrong, seeing that Jack and a few others have used magic to save her and do good but it wouldn't go anywhere.

They reached the King and Queen's room and dropped Fergus on the bed and he was sleeping like a bear in the middle of winter. After helping her mother, Merida retired to her own room. It was cooler than the great hall still but the fire was beginning to flicker and falter. The princess was tired and wanted to sleep. She spent most of the day helping her mother prepare for the feast and everything. She crawled in beneath the covers and pulled her blankets around her closely, trying to stay warm.

Lying there staring up at the ceiling, Merida thought of her father's story of Calum and about the small details he mentioned of some of his twisted deeds in his quest. But as she pondered on them, her mind became foggier, her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Then, a soft voice came "…Merida…Merida…" she was pulled from her sleep and as she regained consciousness, she heard it again only clearer and a little louder "Merida".

Drowsily, Merida pushed herself up and she blinked a few times. She saw that the fire in the hearth had died out and was reduced to nothing but embers. The voice came again, whispering her name. It sounded as if it came from far away but at the same time it sounded close. Glancing around, Merida saw nobody. It was completely dark, except for the fain light of the embers and the partial moonlight that filtered in.

She rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and her eyes adjusted a little more. Then she saw someone. Standing by the fireplace was a human shape that had their back toward her. She frowned and she reached for the dagger beneath her pillow "Who are you?" There was no answer.

Her fingers wrapped around the knife's handle and she carefully withdrew it but kept it hidden from sight. She demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Merida" said the figure, turning to face her a little more. The princess squinted and saw a little more of the figure. She could tell from the voice and some of the features she could make out, that it was a male. The figure stepped a little closer towards her. She froze when she saw the intruder step into the moonlight. Standing at the foot of her bed was Jack Frost.

Jack looked exactly as he did when she met him. Hair and skin white as freshly fallen snow, deep blue eyes and he wore his blue robes with snowflake patterns on them. Merida didn't know what to say. He wasn't supposed to remember her or anything but yet he was standing there and said her name.

"Jack?" breathed Merida. The winter spirit nodded. She looked him up and down asking "H-how-?" Jack didn't answer. He merely stood there and stared at her for a moment.

She dropped the knife back into its hiding spot, jumped out of bed and she darted over and embraced him. For a moment nothing happened. She was happy that Jack was there with her.

But for a few long moments, he didn't respond. He didn't even blink. Merida looked up at him "Jack?" The winter spirit stood there, looking down at her, their eyes met. His eyes seemed as blank a slate.

Then what seemed like a few minutes of awkward silence, a small smile appeared on Jack's face. It looked like a happy one, probably that he was happy to see her too. Then it grew wider and wider. It made Merida feel rather uncomfortable. His smile didn't seem like one of somebody who had found a loved one, but rather one of a mad man.

Suddenly, with out warning, Jack's features started to turn grey. His eyes slowly changed as well. The blue was replaced by a brilliant gold that glowed and his entire body turned grey and his blue robes changed to black. Merida quickly pulled away from him and she saw his transformation. His skin was all grey and his hair was jet black. His face cracked like a thin fragile mask. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

Standing there was Jack Frost but rather a different version of him. He had dark grey skin, wild black hair, golden eyes that glowed. What really made Merida's heart drop was the fact that he looked a lot like someone from Merida's past someone from two years ago. Someone who tried to kill her by feeding her to the demon bear Mor'du.

Merida instantly went for the knife but discovered that it was gone, along with her bed.

She immediately found herself flung to the wall by an invisible force. To her horror, she saw Jack's staff turn into a scythe made of black sand. He giggled and began to advance towards her swinging his weapon in a leisurely way.

Merida screamed, "Help! Somebody hel-!" but her screams was cut short by some black sand sealing her mouth shut. Jack was only a few inches from her. The winter spirit leveled the scythe and aimed the blade at Merida's throat. He drew the blade back and he said in a rather nasally voice "Goodbye girlie!"

He swung the blade with both hands laughing maniacally. Merida squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain.

* * *

She opened them again. She suddenly found herself lying in bed looking up at the ceiling, covered in a cold sweat. She bolted upright and saw that the fire had died out and that everything in her room was exactly the same. Except no wicked Jack wielding a dark sand scythe.

Her heart thumped away rapidly in her chest, almost ready to explode. Merida took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down a little.

However, she wasn't able to go back to sleep. No matter what she tried, she couldn't fall back to sleep. Not after that nightmare. What disturbed her the most was the fact Jack turned into a twisted version of himself, who looked a lot like Pitch Black, and tried to kill her.

Still feeling creeped out and wanting to get out of her chambers for a few moments to clear her head, Merida slipped out of bed and threw on some heavy clothing over her nightgown and left her room. She left the slight warmth of the inside of the castle and walked out into the cold night.

* * *

Whenever she felt stifled or confined, Merida would slip outside to get some air and clear her head.

That night was freezing cold, even with all the extra layers on. The castle wall had been blanketed by snow that had a dozen different footprints or so. All was silent and still. Merida shivered as she trudged along the wall, her footfalls muffled by the crunch of snow and frost. The night was dark but a dim white glow illuminated the winter landscape around her. She glanced around and saw a few guards at their posts, drinking and talking in hushed voices by the warm glow of torches and small fires.

Merida paused for a moment and glanced out over the wall. The land was completely blanketed by pure white snow as far as her eyes could see. The water in the harbor was partially frozen over. The long boats moored there were at rest, covered by a thin blanket of fresh snow that had not been disturbed yet.

Merida stood there alone on the castle wall for a while. She pondered the nightmare and tried to come up with a reason as to why she had it. She hadn't thought of Jack in a while. Not after what happened last winter. The pain of sorrow and loss that she experienced, seeing Jack with his friends and that other woman, being happy in each other's company.

But that wouldn't explain why would she dream of Jack turning into a wicked version of himself and trying to kill her.

Merida's line of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice "Merida?"

She spun and she came face to face with her father. He stood there holding a torch in one hand and a bundle in the other. The king still wore the clothes he had on when he was taken back to his room. His eyes were still a little drowsy and his hair was messier than usual. Merida guessed that he just awoke and decided to take a walk too.

Fergus let out a yawn "What are ye doin' out this late lass?" "Bad dreams" answered Merida "Couldn't go back to sleep".

Which was only a part of the truth. She couldn't exactly give the full details of her nightmare. It would only raise a lot of questions she didn't have answers to.

"What about you?" asked Merida

Her father blinked a few times and responded "Slept for a little bit but woke up with a horrible headache. Thought I could get some air if I stepped outside". He tossed her the bundle and she caught it. It was a heavy layer of fur and Fergus told her to put it on so she wouldn't catch an illness. Even though she wore enough layers to the point she was comfortable out in the cold, Merida didn't argue.

As she slipped the fur on, her father nudged her arm "Come, walk with me". The two walked together along the wall and talked on various subjects. The subject Merida's nightmare came up and her father asked on what it was about but she avoided telling the true details of it. Her father smiled "I didn't scare you with my story did I?"

"What? No!" chuckled Merida. She chuckled for few moments then eventually admitted "Well…a little".

Fergus smiled "That's alright, it scares everyone. Myself included" They descended the stairs and strolled out side the gates.

As they walked through the dark and the snow, Merida asked her father "Da?" "Hmm?" he glanced over to her. "Was your story…true?"

Fergus was silent for a few moments then finally he nodded "Yes. Every bit of it" Merida shivered. She couldn't imagine a man like Calum existing. A man that wicked just had to be made up. Then again, ogres and witches were stories and made up but Merida had met a few.

Fergus sighed, "I don't mean to scare you but you have to know these things". Their pace slowed and his eyes locked with hers as he continued "Do you know why I told that tale at the feast?" Merida shook her head.

Her father began to explain "One day you will find that special someone-" "Oh da" groaned Merida rolling her eyes

"Now listen here" said Fergus holding up a hand to cut off her groaning, Merida went quite and her father continued "One day you will find that someone and you will become a leader like your mother and I. You will face some difficult times. You will have enemies. Some of whom will be like Calum MacNair, some may be even worse."

Merida frowned. Her parents, in recent weeks, have been giving her long speeches of how she would one day take over for them and how she had responsibilities to the kingdom. She knew that she would some day rule but that was still far off. The constant talk of responsibilities and one day leading the kingdom made ruling very unappealing.

Seeing her frown, Fergus continued "I'm serious" "I know" said Merida, sounding a little annoyed.

He sighed, "Listen, I hate these talks as much as you but you have to learn while you can". He stopped and she stopped as well.

The king sighed deeply and said in concern "I want you to be prepared to do anything for the sake of this kingdom." he paused for a moment and his voice faltered a little "Like what I had to do with Lord MacNair"

"What did you have to do?" asked Merida.

He rolled his eyes "What I had explained in my story. He left me with no choice. What he did…his treacherous acts, the atrocities and the violations against the laws of our land. He was my friend at one point. I wanted nothing more than to try and talk some sense into him but…" he trailed off, his eyes began to water a little.

Merida asked "But?" "But…" said Fergus his voice was soft, softer than Merida had ever heard it be in her whole life "When I looked into that man's eyes…before his execution, do you know what I saw?"

"What?" asked Merida

her father shook his head slowly "Nothing. I saw nothing but darkness, anger and hatred. I have seen wild beasts who had more humanity in their eyes than that man."

Both of them fell silent. There was nothing but silence between them for what seemed like a long time. In the warm glow of the torch, Merida saw that her father's eyes seemed a little unfocused, probably replaying Calum's death for a moment in his mind.

After a moment, Fergus spoke "There was nothing of the man I knew left in him. It was as if his soul was gone".

The two continued to walk at a slow pace for what almost seemed like an hour. The moon and the torch illuminated the winter night. They passed through a tree line and came to the shore of the loch, a short distance away from the harbor and docks. The two stood on a frozen shore between the loch and woods. They stood there and looked out at the beauty of the semi frozen loch, the pale moon hanging over the smooth clear surface.

Merida turned to her father and mumbled "Thanks da…for the talk I mean" "No problem" said Fergus, grinning "Glad to be of help. Now let us…" but he trailed off.

He squinted out towards the loch murmuring "What in the…" Merida followed his gaze and she squinted too. On the horizon, they both saw two dark shapes moving slowly in their direction. At first it seemed like nothing but they saw that they were drawing closer. In the distance they heard ice cracking and splitting. Merida noticed there were dots of orange light scattered on the two shapes and then it struck her. They were boats.

Fergus went ridged, his hand went to his sword and his voice became firm "Merida, get back to the castle" "But da-" began Merida but her father cut her off "Go! Now! Do not argue with me!" She nodded and she turned then took off as fast as she could toward the castle without another word.

She sped through the snow and got to the castle in almost no time.

* * *

When Merida got to the castle, the castle was fully awake. The guards and members of all four clans were awake and alert. The stupor of sleep and the feast had worn off and everyone was arming themselves and were readying for battle. Between the clamor and chaos of battle preparations, Queen Elinor was making sure everyone was accounted for. When she saw Merida, she was relieved. The queen embraced her and made sure that there wasn't a scratch on her. She explained that she knew that her father was with her for an evening stroll but when the guards reported that some foreign ships were heading towards the castle, she was worried sick.

After, Elinor asked, "Where on earth were you?". Merida explained and Elinor quickly passed the information to the captain of the guard and the other lords. They organized themselves and mounted up on horses. Merida asked her mother if she could join them.

Elinor refused but Merida pleaded and said that she would stay away and out of sight of the battle, should there be any. The queen hesitated but Merida begged, "Please, trust me. I'll stay out of trouble"

A long moment of silent pondering later and the queen relented. On the condition that she stayed out of sight, had a guard and at the first sign of trouble, she would retreat back to the castle without delay. The warriors rode out as one, led by Alan the captain of the guard and Lord Macintosh.

Merida rode a short distance behind on Angus with a pair of guards. The group reached the shore where her father was.

He stood alone with his sword in hand and his torch in the other. All the warriors dismounted and drew their weapons. Merida stayed a few yards behind among the trees with her guards. Tension was in the air as the warriors readied themselves. Merida had a view of the water and she saw the shadows of the ships draw near. As they drew closer, she noticed that there were four, not two as originally thought.

"Probably hidden behind the first two", guessed one of the guards that was with her.

To Merida, they didn't look fearsome. But they rather looked worn and beaten by weather and time. The sails looked patched up and ragged. Along the boat there were boards that didn't match the material of the boat placed over breaches and cracks. Her eyes went to the prow and her heart skipped a few beats. At the prow was a wooden carving of a terrible sea serpent.

It was at that moment that she realized to whom the boats belonged. "Vikings" breathed Merida anxiously.

"Steady!" yelled Fergus to the warriors around him. The group of warriors on the shore formed a shield wall with a row of archers nocking their arrows.

Fergus and the other lords prepared themselves what was about to spill out of the long boats. The ships hit shore and instead of a large wave of bloodthirsty Vikings spilling out ready for battle, a single white flag tied to a stick came up followed by a hand and a voice crying out "Hold on! Don't shoot!" A helmeted head popped up.

The helmet covered the Viking's head and entire face. There was a ridge of spikes running from the forehead up to the crown and down to the back of the neck. Soon the rest of the Viking appeared. He stood slowly raising his hands. He wore a thick, heavy cloak of fur. Underneath he wore armor that was made of leather and some metal, looked light yet looked strong. On his armor was an insignia of a dragon. The Viking looked rather thin and lanky and not so threatening but looks can be deceiving. He waved the flag a little "We come in peace"

"Oh aye" said Fergus sarcastically "And I suppose you came for tea as well?"

"Tea sounds great actually" said the Viking rather politely. Fergus scowled at him and growled, "What do you want?"

"We would like a place to rest" said the Viking "We've been journeying for a few long months heading home but it we were caught in a bad storm en route and it damaged our ships and wiped out our supplies. All that we ask is for some food and a place to rest for a few days".

The warriors in the shield wall and the other lords were uneasy. They met Vikings before and each encounter had been less than cordial.

Lord Dingwall whispered to Fergus "I say we let them go on their merry way" the other nodded in agreement. Fergus held up a hand saying, "Give us a moment won't you?" The Viking nodded.

The lords and Fergus huddled up and began talking in hushed voices. Wanting to get a better view, Merida gently nudged Angus and the horse trotted closer. The guards followed a little bit. She was a little closer than her mother would've allowed her. She could almost hear the conversation that her father and the other lords were having. Her eyes drifted to the viking standing in the longboat. He looked to be about her age and looked an inch taller than her. Something about him seemed…familiar.

One of the guards noticed the tension between the warriors on the shore and the vikings in the other three boats. The vikings in the boats had their weapons at the ready and looked ready for war. The guard whispered "Your majesty, we must get you to a safe distance" "Just a moment" hissed Merida.

After what seemed like an eternity of whispered discussion, Fergus turned to the young Viking standing in the lead ship "We will consider your request, considering that the last group of Vikings to pass these lands were less than diplomatic"

"Please" said the Viking, almost pleadingly "We don't want war as much as you. I know what our kinsmen have done in these lands and it is despicable"

"Quite the understatement" muttered Lord Macguffin under his breath. The Viking continued "But please heed our request. All that we ask is to resupply and to repair our ships then we'll be well on our way".

Fergus stood there for a moment listening to the Viking's proposal. He considered his proposal in silence than finally said "Fine, but you and only a few of your crew will come ashore at a time"

"Thank you-" began the Viking but Fergus held up a hand "But if I see anyone of you do something I don't like, I'll run you through and burn your ships to ashes". The Viking sighed, "fair enough".

Fergus ordered a few men to help the Viking. Some of the Viking crew scrambled out of one of the boats and tied down their boats and helped a few others come ashore. All still armed as a precaution. The archers kept their arrows trained on the new comers.

The young Viking who spoke murmured "Such a warm welcome".

Merida emerged from her position and went right to her father, who stammered "M-Merida what in the name of-? What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that you were alright" she responded in an even tone "You could've gotten hurt, there could've been a battle" said Lord Macguffin

"But there wasn't" said Merida with a smile. Fergus grumbled under his breath in Gaelic and just shook his head "Why do I bother some times"

"I know how you feel," said one of the Vikings who came ashore. She had dark brown hair, a fair complexion and kind brown eyes. She wore heavy winter attire as well but looked it looked like she could move with out any problem "My son is the same and so was my husband". She glanced around at the men with weapons and distrustful looks, the woman smiled "Well, since we are doing business lets start off on a better foot" she bowed her head a little saying "I'm Valka of Berk".

Merida frowned a little. Berk? The name was very familiar but the reason why was on the tip of her tongue and was just out of reach.

Fergus introduced himself as did the other Lords and Merida did as well. Lord Dingwall glanced nervously at the Viking boats saying, "I still don't like this"

"I said that we would help" said Fergus, brushing away the lord's anxiety. The short lord nodded "Aye ye did but what will we get in exchange" everyone looked at him.

Lord Dingwall stammered on "I-I mean, we can't just part with our own supply of food so willingly. In most businesses there is a trade"

"Aye, the little troll is right," said Lord Macguffin. The woman smiled a little "I'm sure we can work something out. We don't have money…" "But we do have plenty of mead and fish" finished the young Viking.

At the mention of mead everyone perked up a little. Fergus's eyebrow rose "You don't say?"

"We were in Frost Rim a week ago trading fish and jewels for their finest mead available, Honey Briar Mead." said the woman. The young Viking nodded and said "And I suppose we could spare a few barrels as payment for our supplies". Lord Dingwall saw a large Viking bring up a large barrel with a honeybee insignia stamped into the wood and placed it on the edge of the boat for all to see.

He was still for a moment and said, "Consider it a trade". He sheathed his sword and he ordered some men to help unload.

Once supplies were gathered up and the designated few from the Viking crew were chosen, Fergus and the warriors escorted the small party back up to the castle.

As they approached the castle, Valka spoke "You have quite the castle here"

"Thank you" said Fergus, beaming with pride. They entered through the gates and met with Queen Elinor. They explained the situation and she welcomed Valka and the other Vikings.

Elinor asked, "So, are you the leader of this group"

Valka laughed a little "Me? No, I don't have the patience for it." she gestured to the young Viking who had spoken for them at the shore "That would be my son".

He removed his helmet and smoothed his hair out a little and bowed to Queen Elinor "Its an honor to meet you"

"And to whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" asked Elinor. The young Viking smiled and answered, "My name is Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast".

Merida almost about had a heart attack.

Elinor smiled and said "Welcome to Castle DunBroch, I hope it is to your liking" "It is" said Hiccup glancing around the great hall. His eyes locked with Merida's, causing the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. For a moment there was a look in his eyes. It seemed almost like it was a look of recognition. He quickly looked away and turned back to Elinor.

Fergus and Merida went and stood by Elinor. Elinor smiled and said, "I think this is might be the start of an interesting new relationship between our people"

"You could say that again" said Valka a grin appeared on her face. Merida nodded slowly. Indeed it was.

End of Chapter.

* * *

 **(a/n: So, what do you think? Sorry for the delay, lots of technical issues and other things. The next one will be up soon enough but have patience. Review!)**


	2. Ch1: A bit of Troll Dust

**(a/n: Here you go another chapter! Hope you like it!)**

* * *

Ch.1: A Bit of Troll Dust

It was a warm and tranquil summer evening when the Vikings returned.

Once Merida finished a rather long and boring session of lessons from her tutor, a sullen faced elderly man named Collin who rattled on about the history of the land, the political turmoil that existed in the land once the Roman Legions had withdrawn.

The princess listened at first but started to drift off to sleep but she caught herself a few times without him noticing. Thankfully, Collin finished his lecture and gave her a sharp look then told her that he will test her on what they had just discussed.

After the elderly scholar shuffled out of the room, she quickly searched through her trunk in the corner of her chamber, sifting aside old letters from Genevieve and some clothes until she found her new bow. Her old one lost its spring and ended up breaking a year ago.

The new one was like the old except it was made of a dark wood that grew in a far distant land. It was supple, flexible and was perfect for her.

Merida grabbed her new bow and the quiver of arrows then turned to fetch Angus and ride off to try out her new weapon but froze at the sight of her mother standing there in the doorway.

She didn't look angry, she just had a knowing look in her eye and a small smile "Going somewhere?" said the Queen, raising an eyebrow.

Merida straightened up and nodded "Yes, I'm going to do target practice. I have finished my lessons and I thought I would practice for a little bit"

"Did you forget?" asked Elinor.

Merida sighed, "No mum, I didn't". Today was the day that the Hiccup and his people return from a trading venture with a kingdom far to the south.

Elinor nodded "Yes and they should be here very soon and we need help finish preparing for their arrival".

Merida began "But mum-" "I know, I know" said Elinor holding up a hand "I promised that you would be able to take some time off and try out your new bow, but we've been planning on this feast for weeks, remember?" Merida nodded a little.

Elinor put her arm around her daughter's shoulder saying "How about after the feast? You can practice with Hiccup".

Merida's throat went dry. She wanted to say something but the only response she could give was a nod.

Merida returned her bow to its hiding place and the two went down to the great hall. As they passed busy servants and guards, Merida reflected on the past.

* * *

It had been three years since that winter night Hiccup and his people first arrived at DunBroch.

After their arrival, Elinor and Valka hit it off and became instant friends.

Fergus eventually warmed up to the Vikings once he and several of their warriors swapped stories and competed in a series of contests which ended with them all sitting together laughing and feasting on a recent kill that Fergus had help taking down.

Her brothers enjoyed causing mischief on one of the Vikings, a man named Gobber, but they became amazed at the tale of how he lost his leg and arm. They eventually helped him with the ship repairs.

As for Hiccup, he and Merida kept their distances at first but they eventually bumped into each other.

Literally. In the great hall, the last night of the Viking's five day stay.

Merida had finished her dinner and slipped away from the main table while her parents are engrossed in conversations with their guests. She navigated her way through the crowd and din. Glancing back to see if her parents were aware of her absence, she didn't see the young chief walking past also unaware.

They collided and she almost fell over but he caught her. He sputtered out apologies and she noticed that she knocked his drink and caused it to spill over him. She apologized as well and she quickly fetched a rag and wiped the mead off his face and armor.

They suddenly found themselves looking into each other's eyes again and Hiccup still had the same look he had when they first saw each other. He was probably trying to figure out why she looked familiar.

After some awkward stammering between the two, they eventually managed to have a normal conversation.

They spent a good part of the evening getting to know each other. Most of the things Hiccup had shared, Merida had already known during the ordeal with Rumpelstiltskin. However she did learn some new things.

For instance Hiccup's father had been killed merely a few years ago. Hiccup didn't go into depth but Merida understood and didn't pressure him.

They whiled away the hours and eventually called it a night.

The next day they spent some time together in the glen where she would practice her archery. There, she met Toothless again. Hiccup introduced her to his friend and asked her not to freak out. She promised and tried to act astonished at the presence of a dragon, even though she met Toothless before.

The dragon took a liking to her as he did before and they spent a better part of that afternoon flying.

They finished off the day with a leisurely stroll back to the castle. Merida enjoyed herself immensely because the day was just perfect. Reconnecting with an old friend had made her momentarily forget herself, made her feel like what happened in those few weeks trying to be free of Rumpelstiltskins deal.

However, she was brought back to earth when she saw Hiccup and Astrid embrace when they returned to the castle.

She remembered that someone said that they were engaged. Merida realized that Hiccup had moved on as well, like her.

He continued his life, unaware of her and has done wonderfully for himself. But she continued to spend some time with him. The two became good friends again.

The Vikings of Berk departed a week later.

They returned again a year later to resupply, which gave both peoples time to reconnect, trade, and enjoy each other's company. It was during that visit that they revealed the fact that they tamed dragons. The revelation unnerved Fergus quite a bit but after showing that dragons, although at times dangerous, can be friendly and helpful.

Some time passed and they all eventually warmed up to the idea with Merida's help.

But nonetheless, the Vikings came and went as they did before.

* * *

Now they're going to be back soon, probably to resupply again before sailing back to Berk. Merida went with her mother and carried on with the day.

Her mother went and inspected the progress of the servants preparing the great hall while Merida went with Alan to check on the recent arrival of food and some entertainment her mother had ordered for the evening.

Alan the captain of the guard was a large, beefy man. He was not as large as her father but he was just as strong. He wasn't very tall but had a commanding presence. The middle aged warrior had wild brown hair, dark piercing eyes and a bushy beard.

Down at the outer courtyard, Merida, Alan and several guards checked wagons to see if the items required for the evening had arrived. The large captain stared down anybody who seemed in the least bit suspicious, which was almost everybody he didn't know, but for the most part everything was running smoothly.

Merida peaked at the large line of wagons and carts and saw that she had a lot more to do.

Sighing out of boredom, she told the one they had finished inspecting to move along.

* * *

Meanwhile, towards the far back Pierre Blanc sighed in exasperation.

The past few weeks or so had been a total nightmare: The long trek north through some rough weather, some unsavory encounters with bandits, one of the troupe leaving abruptly and the fact that they had faced some illnesses along the way.

But their hardships melted away when the troupe had spotted the castle on the horizon.

The Travelers had been summoned to perform at Castle DunBroch at the behest of the queen.

They had finally arrived, only to wait in a long line. Pierre was the eldest of the troupe. A fact made obvious by his shock of white hair and wrinkles.

Despite his age, he still does the work of someone half his age. Pierre shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"Anything yet?" complained a voice from inside the covered wagon.

Pierre shook his "No, nothing". The red headed fire juggler muttered a string of curses then laid back down "I can't believe this"

"Relax" soothed the dark haired woman who was one of the acrobats "We've come this far and dealt with worse, waiting for a little bit won't kill us"

"Well I'm about to go mad if I stay in this bloody wagon for another bloody day Marie" grumbled the fire juggler. The acrobat rolled her eyes.

The fire juggler, a man named Lars with a habit to get into trouble, had gotten his leg broken a week ago when they passed through a small village. He gotten drunk and enraged a rather sensitive man and his wife. A brutal beating later, the juggler was incapacitated and unable to perform for several days.

But in recent days, Lars had been recovering quite fine and could perform this evening.

Pierre noticed the line moving up a little bit and a small smile appeared on his face "There, see? Not much longer now!" the wagon moved up a little bit, followed by the others in their troupe. They came to a stop a few seconds later, having moved a foot or two. Not much progress but progress nonetheless.

Pierre glanced back to the third and last wagon in the long line to his brother, Gerard and called out "How are you doing!"

"Fine!" his younger brother called back "Tired and hungry but all fine". He ran his fingers through his greying hair and smiled "I'll feel better once we get this job over with and maybe get some food in our bellies" Some of the members of the troupe nodded in agreement. Pierre chuckled a little. He turned his attention back to the line in front of him that slowly started to shrink.

Once Pierre, his brother and anyone else were no longer paying attention, a figure darted out from his hiding place from behind some trees and silently slid into the back of the last wagon unnoticed.

* * *

Merida was secretly happy that the last wagons reached the gates.

Alan looked at white haired elderly man and the last few wagons behind with distrust "State your business"

"I am Pierre Blanc" said the old man bowing his head a little "leader of the Travelers, greatest performers and entertainers in all the kingdoms!" he smiled warmly "We were invited by the queen" he handed the guard a folded up piece of parchment, who passed it on to Merida.

Alan's eyes narrowed a little, still suspicious but Merida inspected the note and saw that it was her mother's handwriting and allowed them in.

With the last wagons in the gates, Merida sighed with relief and thanked Alan. She walked off, leaving the rest of the job to the captain.

The troupe of performers halted their wagons in the outer courtyard in a circle and began to unload and make ready.

* * *

Merida went about for the next few hours finishing up the list of jobs her mother had given her.

Once the last item on her to do list was complete and as the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon, giving it a warm orange glow, she returned to her chambers to take a break for a little bit.

Alone in her chambers, she threw herself onto her bed and finally got some peace and quite. She laid there for a moment then pushed her self up with her hands and saw that there was bit of folded parchment on her beside table.

The princess frowned and picked up the parchment and studied it closely.

How long had this parchment been sitting there? It wasn't there earlier that morning or during her lesson.

Upon closer inspection she saw that it was addressed to her. Carefully unfolded the note and she immediately smiled. It was a letter from Genevieve.

It was shorter than most letters but that didn't matter, the fact she received a response was enough.

Some time ago Merida sent a letter to the witch and asked about the nightmare of Jack. At first Genevieve gave her some comfort and assured her it was nothing but over time the nightmare returned more frequently and started changing.

First it was about Jack turning into a dark twisted parody of himself and attempting to kill her, then it became her mother and father, then her brothers and most recently Hiccup. Every time they came back, she always woke up in a cold sweat.

She turned to her parents but left out most of the details but they could only do so much.

In the end, she turned to the witch and asked for advice. After a few months, her response came.

Merida read the letter quietly " _Merida, I am so glad to hear from you! Terribly sorry about the nightmares but I'm afraid I can't be of much help at the moment. I am on my way on to visit my godchildren and won't be home with my potion equipment for some time. However, try the enclosed remedy. I found it quite helpful getting to sleep. It should help you by putting you into a dreamless sleep. But if that fails, let me know right away. I'm sorry I am not much help at the moment but I am here for you. If you need anything at all, send a letter via the usual way and my bird shall find me at my destination. I am currently passing through Caldron Falls, a pleasant little village with so much natural beauty, but the meal at this shoddy inn has rendered my protector sick, thus delaying my journey a little bit. Just what I need... Your friend, Genevieve"_

Merida saw the location of where Genevieve is journeying to at the bottom but no remedy, or anything else hinting at it. She turned the paper over to the back then saw a list of ingredients for a special tea.

She blinked and realized that the list of ingredients wasn't there before. Magic surely is a fascinating thing.

Sighing a little bit, Merida placed the note in her trunk where she hid the other notes. It wasn't exactly the help she was hoping for but she'll try the tea see if it helps her sleep better.

In the distance she heard a voice cry "Sails!" Her expression brightened a little bit and decided to go and meet her friend. She closed her trunk and left.

* * *

In the outer courtyard, the Travelers had already slipped into costume and were rehearsing for the night.

Pierre noticed that one of the jester's was missing. "Reynolds!" he barked, "Where are you! Get out here so we can rehearse!"

"Coming!" said the jester from inside one of the wagons.

The man was in one of the wagons searching for his hat. He was dressed and ready but he was missing the final piece of his costume. Sifting around through some trunks, he failed to see the figure creeping up from behind, dressed similarly in bright colors and wore an odd bird mask with a long beak.

The other jester tapped Reynolds on the shoulder. He sighed, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm…" but when he saw the other jester, he went silent instantly and a look of total confusion appeared on the man's face "Who are you?"

"Nobody" replied the masked jester "Just your replacement"

"What is this, a joke?" scoffed Reynolds "Is that you Alex?" Alex was another member of the troupe who would occasionally play a joke on either Reynolds or one of the other performers.

But the masked jester continued "Its no joke, I just need you to take a break tonight" he pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a pink powder and tossed the contents on the man's face. A foul odor invaded the man's nose and his mind became cloudy instantly. In a matter of seconds, the man named Reynolds was unconscious.

With the real jester fast asleep, the masked jester quickly bound him up and gagged him in case of he woke up early.

He covered him up with extra canvass and hopped out of the wagon.

The imposter walked out and met with Pierre who threw up his hands in frustration "Finally, now we can begin!" he nodded.

Marie noted the mask and asked, "Why are you wearing a mask?" he shrugged and answered quickly "Thought I try something new for tonight".

The answered satisfied her and everyone. Reynolds was always looking for ways to liven up his acts and try new and odd things. They then began their rehearsal, totally unaware of the imposter in their midst and his plans for the evening.

* * *

The ships moored at the docks and Merida's family and the other lords who had arrived at the castle a day prior greeted the Vikings. Gifts were exchanged and there was merriment all around. Among the crowd, Merida found Astrid but not Hiccup.

Merida asked her where he was. The Viking smiled saying "He should be dropping in soon enough".

The princess frowned a little in confusion but she heard someone exclaim, "What's that!" Everyone turned and looked towards the sky.

They saw two shapes approaching at an astonishing speed in their direction. Everyone saw immediately that it was Toothless and the other they guessed that it was Hiccup. Hiccup wore his usual armor only this time he had wings.

He glided over the surface of the loch at an astonishing speed directly towards the docks. Everybody panicked and quickly moved to get out of the way so they wouldn't collide with Hiccup. Some of members of the other clans, among them Lord Dingwall, and some of the servants dived into the loch but the Viking's stood still.

Astrid smiled "Watch".

Quickly, Hiccup quickly pulled up and he climbed higher into the air and quickly climbed past the crowded dock, the castle and shot into the sky. The Viking looped in the sky and Toothless and his friend reconnected in mid flight. Hiccup took control and the two circled around and made one more pass by the docks.

As they passed, he took off his helmet and waved with one hand, grinning. Some of the Vikings cheered, others clapped, as did Merida and her family.

Toothless hovered over the docks and Hiccup hopped off the dragon. The crowd greeted him warmly with pats on the back, cheers and claps.

Hiccup walked up to Merida and her family. He bowed saying "Your majesties, its an honor to be back once again"

"It truly is a pleasure having you and your people back" said Elinor.

Fergus nodded and said teasingly "Aye, fancy flying there. Couldn't help showing off could you?" "Nope" said Hiccup.

Fergus chuckled a little bit. Lord Dingwall and some of the others who dove into the waters crawled back onto the docks. He coughed up some water then grumbled "Ha, ha, ha, very funny…" One of his men came and helped him up to his feet. Lord Macintosh laughed at him but the shorter lord kicked him in the shin in retaliation.

The sun had finally vanished beyond the horizon and as the sky slowly turned pink, the first stars started flickering into view.

The crowd began to move up from the docks to the castle.

As they made their way up to the castle, Hiccup stepped up beside Merida and matched her pace "Hello" "Hello" she responded evenly.

He smiled a little "What do you think?" "Of what?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes "You know..." he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

She then realized "Oh, that? I thought it was rather reckless and dangerous…" then she smiled "and it was amazing".

Hiccup's smile widened "I knew you'd like it". She nodded "Yes indeed" she looked over to her friend "So…how have you been".

Hiccup's smile faltered a little and he nodded slowly "Good. Life's been good to us. Business has grown and we have opened trade with some new customers…" he trailed off a little. There was a moment of silence between the two.

Hiccup looked like he wanted to say something but he just couldn't get the words out.

The crowd passed through the gates of the castle and made their way to the great hall.

* * *

In the great hall there were tables set up in the form of a half box, where two long tables faced each other and at the end of both tables forming a connection was a long table reserved for the king and queen and a few guests. Everyone took his or her seats.

At the king's table, Fergus pulled Elinor's chair out for her. Gobber did the same for Valka. Then, oddly, Hiccup did the same for Merida.

The ladies sat down and then the men. Everyone else followed suit. Laid out on the tables were fine silverware, plates and goblets with a fine green tablecloth resting on the tables. Torches and the roaring fire crackling in the hearth illuminated the great hall.

The lords, Valka, Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid sat with Merida's family at the main table, while the Viking's sat at the table to their left and the other clans sat to their right. Nothing but chattering could be heard until King Fergus stood. Everything went hushed.

He cleared his throat then spoke "I'm not one for speeches, but I want to say a few words before we stuff our faces". He smiled a little "It is an honor having our comrades from Berk return once again. A few years ago if you'd told me that we would be sitting together sharing a feast, I'd call you mad" there were a few chuckles at that.

He continued "But these last few years have been mutually beneficial for our peoples. Now, we're here to celebrate the peace and prosperity of both our peoples". He raised his goblet and said "To peace ever more"

The guests around the hall all raised their goblets as well and repeated "To peace ever more".

Everyone drank from his or her goblets for a moment then the feast began.

Servants came in bringing food and placed them at the tables and began refilling goblets. The hall became filled with noise of scattered conversations, laughter, and clatter of utensils. With a gesture from Elinor, the musicians began playing a lively song.

Merida's parents were chattering with Valka and she was busy chatting with Astrid and Hiccup.

* * *

Valka concluded her story with a laugh "…and he was standing there looking as if Hel herself was standing there ready to claim his soul".

Elinor and Fergus laughed as well. After she caught her breath, Elinor asked, "I take it that you have had an excellent year?"

"Aye, we have" said Valka as she got her goblet refilled "Just…" "Just what?" asked Elinor.

Valka sighed, "Hiccup. He hasn't been himself lately. Usually he's out with Toothless mapping out some unexplored islands or hunting for trolls or doing his duties as chief but lately he's been…distracted".

The king and queen, or rather the queen, listened intently. Fergus was busy tearing apart a tough piece of meat that sat on his plate.

Valka shook her head slowly "His head is in the clouds and he won't tell me what's on his mind. He won't even tell Astrid, which really hasn't been helpful to their relationship". She moved some pieces of food around her plate with her fork mumbling "Its not healthy".

Elinor nodded "I know what you mean. Merida was the same a few years ago. She was behaving like that as well but then one day, she just seemed her normal self". Valka chewed over what she heard, as well as a slice of deliciously roasted lamb, and her eyes drifted over to the other end of the table.

She watched as her son, Merida and Astrid talk. They started laughing about something and she noticed that her son was paying Merida close attention.

A thought crossed Valka's mind and she thought it preposterous then continued eating. For the rest of the night, Valka would have that thought on her mind.

* * *

Astrid, Merida and Hiccup had finally got caught up on the last year or two, discussing some rather fun moments in their lives and things they deemed worthy of mention. Hiccup however looked like he was holding something back, Merida observed.

It looked like he had a question on his mind that he desperately wanted to ask but couldn't find the words.

After a moment of sitting silently among the din of music and chatter, Hiccup spoke "Merida?" "Hmm?" she said as she sipped some wine.

Hiccup continued nervously "T-this is probably going to sound crazy, well now that I think about it this is kinda crazy"

"What?" she asked, frowning in confusion. He inhaled deeply and blurted, "Have we met before?" she looked at him curiously "What?"

"I-I mean, before this" said Hiccup gesturing to everyone in the great hall.

Noticing the confused look that was still on Merida's face, Hiccup explained, "The night we first came here a few years ago, that winter…when I first saw you…you looked very familiar. It was like I had met you before and knew you but no matter how hard I tried, I don't remember ever meeting you before that night".

It took a moment for Merida to realize what he was getting at. When it hit her, it hit her like a rock. The contract, the massive wipe out of memories of everyone who knew her during that time. Genevieve said that nobody should remember her at all. But, from what Hiccup is saying it sounds like he is remembering.

That made Merida grin. If Hiccup was starting to remember, then maybe Jack was and everyone else were too.

Merida opened her mouth to say something to help make the conversation progress and maybe trigger something but she was interrupted when a voice cried "Ladies and Gentlemen!" she turned and saw the man from earlier that day, Pierre something, dressed in fine dark emerald silk clothing.

He stood tall and declared in a booming voice "We are pleased to be here tonight. I am Pierre Blanc, master of the Travelers Company. Prepare to be amazed, prepare to laugh and cry at tonight's performances. Enjoy!" he bowed a little and scurried aside.

Merida saw a fire juggler step into view from the shadows and she heard her father said excitedly "This aught to be good".

* * *

The night rolled on and so did the entertainment. Pierre wasn't lying.

The assembled Vikings and Scottish folk did exactly what he said. They were amazed and astounded by acrobats, fire jugglers, they laughed at the fools and jester's antics and tales. Some even cried because of the tragic tale shared by a long faced clown, others laughed so hard that they cried.

The candles slowly melted to stumps, the fire in the hearth was slowly dying which casted long shadows in the hall but no one seemed to care or bother with throwing another log in the fire.

As the performances started to wind down to their finale, the imposter jester carefully navigated his way past his the other performers, trying to slip away unnoticed but Pierre grabbed him by the back of the collar and hissed "You! You're up!" he dragged him towards the large half square of tables and gave him a shove.

He stumbled into place, as the fire juggler limped out, earning himself a few laughs.

Beneath the mask, James gulped. This wasn't exactly his plan but he didn't need to worry. Noticing that the crowd was draining their goblets of wine and ale constantly, it was only a matter of time. He just needed to hold off for a few more minutes.

* * *

Merida had her fill of food, wine and entertainment. However something about this last jester piqued her interest.

The jester was clad in typical jester fashion, dressed in bright colors that seemed to shine even in the shadows of the dim hall.

However, he wore an odd bone white bird mask with a long beak. He looked like a bird with bright feathers in dim light of the dying fire.

He straightened himself up and he said sweetly "Thank you one and all for being such a wonderful crowd. But I'm afraid we have only time for one last tale" the crowd grumbled and moaned a little in frustration like small children but the jester held up his hand saying "However, I will treat you with a tale you probably haven't even heard about".

Everyone was silent, listening intently. He slowly stalked past each of the tables like a predator.

He continued softly " This is an old forgotten tale. This is a tale of love, of loss, of darkness and tragedy. This is a tale of an ill-fated man and his love. This is the tale of 'the Poet of Black Lake and his Muse'".

Merida honestly has never heard of a tale by that name, and judging from the expressions of everyone in attendance neither have they. The jester glided past their table and for some reason a sweet smell filled her senses for a moment that almost made her dizzy.

He returned to the center of all the tables, having retrieved a lute from one of the performers who stood in the shadows.

The jester strummed the strings and began to play a tune. He sang, his voice soft as silk and sweet as honey " _There's an old town wrought with mystery Thom, the poet and his muse and the magic lake which gave a life to the words the poet used"._

Everyone listened as the music and the jester's voice filled the hall. The voice was so soft and sweet to their ears.

Merida's eyes began to feel heavy but she fought to stay awake. " _Now the muse she was his happiness, he rhymed about her grace and told her stories of treasures deep beneath the blackened waves"_ there was a thud and Merida noticed that somebody had fallen asleep.

A table away was one of the Vikings, his head had landed on the table but it didn't do so much as to wake him.

The jester continued on " _'Till in the stillness of one dawn still in its mystic crown, the muse she went down to the lake and in the waves she drowned"_.

Merida noticed that several others have fallen asleep, among them were Vikings, Scottish and some of the performers. The music continued on, soft as a lullaby that seemed to have a powerful effect on everybody.

She forced her eyes to stay open but they refused to listen and slowly everything blurred and began to fade. Then finally, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Merida's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by darkness, as well as a throbbing headache.

She realized that her head was resting on the table and sat up.

Glancing around, the main fire had died and most of the candles had all melted or faded out except for one or two, which provided meager light compared to the darkness of the hall. After blinking a few times to help her eyes adjust to the dark, she saw that everyone in the hall were slumped over and fast asleep in their seats.

The servants and performers were all strewn around the hall, snoring away peacefully. How in did this happen? Why are they all asleep?

She thought for a few moments and she came up with a single answer. Someone had put them all to sleep.

Suddenly, she heard some footsteps and humming. Quickly, she put her head back down and pretended to still be asleep.

Carefully, she stole a glance and saw the jester who sang the last tale. He strolled into the hall carrying a torch and a brown sack. He placed the torch into a holder on the wall and he went to work. His hands slid around the tangled mess of sleeping people and started procuring valuables like silver pendants, coins, jewels, rings and other valuable items.

Humming as he went along, the thief carefully dropped the items into his sack and moved along to the next.

He hovered around each table like a hummingbird, quickly and silently stole precious, personal belongings.

The thief glided over to her table and he carefully swiped a ring from Astrid, a pendant from Hiccup and a few coins from Valka. Merida stayed still. She heard his footsteps and felt him draw near. She heard him pass her humming. The humming stopped and for a moment he was silent.

Panic began to creep up from the pit of her stomach. Did he hear her? Did he notice that she was awake?

For a moment there was nothing, then finally there was a muffled sneeze and some sniffling then the thief resumed.

She waited for a few moments then the sound of the thief slowly drifted away with the torchlight.

Once the light and sounds of the thief were gone, Merida carefully rose from her chair and immediately sprung into action.

She went to her father and shook him "Da, da" she tried to shake him but his head lolled over and he snored loudly. She tried Hiccup and several others, trying to wake them while not alerting the thief but nothing worked. Frustrated and not wanting to let the thief make off with their valuables, Merida concluded that she had to deal with him herself.

She quickly and silently went after the thief in the direction she felt he went.

Along the way, she carefully stepped over a slumbering guard and took up his sword. The princess moved carefully down a dark and silent corridor, following the distant sounds of humming and footsteps.

After following the sounds through a few more corridors that lead twisted and turned into others, she found a soft orange glow ahead of her. She grinned. This thief isn't going anywhere. She hurried to the end of the corridor and crept around the corner.

* * *

The thief had led her to the kitchens, where he was busy raiding the food supplies. The cook and a few other servants were lying on the ground, asleep like the others in the great hall. It was there that Merida got a good look at the thief.

She didn't recognize him, so she didn't meet him like Hiccup or Jack.

He stood at least an inch or two taller than her, had long crow black hair that was slicked back and tied into a ponytail.

His white mask rested on the top of his head. The thief was scooping out apples out of a barrel and stuffing them into a satchel. He moved to another barrel and started scooping up other food. Merida's heart pounded in her chest, she took a deep breath then entered the kitchen with her sword in hand.

The thief didn't notice her at first but after she leveled the blade to his spine and gently tapped him with the blade.

Immediately he stopped and he glanced over his shoulder. Merida scowled at him and growled, "What do you think your doing?"

"Just thought I might help myself to a late night snack" he replied coolly. He turned and faced her. She aimed the blade at his heart, ready to strike before he could do anything.

The thief looked about Merida's age, was fair and had sky blue eyes. He was thin like a dagger and probably just as dangerous.

His blue eyes studied Merida for a minute then the corners of his lips twitched then slowly spread into a smile.

The thief relaxed a little bit then said, "So…you caught me. What's your name?" "Why do you ask?" she said tersely.

He shrugged "Well since I've been caught and will probably hang in the morning, I would like to know the name of the beautiful woman who captured me"

Merida's face started feeling warm and she gave him a look as if he were mad. She finally sputtered "M-Merida".

The thief nodded appreciatively "Merida…nice name".

Her scowl deepened and she raised the blade to his throat "Now, you are going to tell me what you did to everyone in the great hall".

The thief sighed, sounding really annoyed "I didn't kill them if that's what your thinking. I'm a thief, not a murderer. It's only troll dust, very powerful sleep powder. They'll wake up in a matter of hours, if not sooner".

Merida was relieved but nonetheless kept the sword aimed at his throat. Then she blinked and asked, "Wait, what did you say?"

"They'll be up in a matter of hours?" said thief. She shook her head "No, after that. What kind of dust was it?"

"Sleep dust" said the thief.

Merida sighed in frustration "No, you said troll dust" "Did I?" said the thief sounding a little confused.

She nodded "Yes you did"

"No I didn't" insisted the thief. A smirk formed on the thief's face "I think you might be hearing things, trolls don't exist. They're myth".

The princess gave him a look of disbelief. What is this thief doing, playing odd word games just to confuse her? She growled, "Never mind that" she jabbed the sword at him threateningly "Enough of this nonsense. Now listen to me very carefully, you are going to-" before Merida could react, the thief lobbed a fist full of flour at her which made everything go white. Her eyes stung but she quickly wiped away the flour as best as she could and turned her attention back to the thief.

The thief was still there, only this time he had his own sword leveled at her. She looked at him in surprise. The thief grinned, "A good thief is always prepared". He gestured with his sword "Drop your weapon and I won't have to put a scar on your pretty face".

Merida's nostrils flared and she lifted her sword. The thief shook his head "Wrong choice". He swung his blade and she easily blocked his blade.

She smiled "Funny, I was going to say the same about you". She made a few strokes at the thief; he blocked them and tried to find an opening.

The two exchanged blows and blocked each other's attacks. Merida found that the thief was a good swordsman and judging from his rather puzzled look, he realized that she was too. After ducking a swipe at his head, the thief asked in bewilderment "Where in the world did you learn how to fight?"

"My father" she answered proudly "the greatest swordsman in our land". The thief ducked another swipe and he parried. The two's swords crossed and he stared at her for a moment then asked "Your father, who is he?" "Fergus of the Clan DunBroch" she answered.

The thief was quiet for a moment. His face was pensive as if he was trying to process her father's identity. Finally, he said, "You look like him" her brows furrowed and thought how odd his comment was.

He jumped back a little bit and he held up his hands a little as a sign that he gave up. After returning his blade back to its sheathe that rested on one of the tables, he said, "Its been fun playing with you Merida but I must get going. I have a schedule to keep".

He turned and grabbed his satchel full of stolen food and moved to leave. But Merida jumped into his path with her blade at the ready for more.

The thief just stood there looking rather annoyed "Please move"

"No" hissed Merida "You think you can steal from us and be on your merry way? Think again, thief".

He frowned, looking as if he was wounded "I have a name you know". He realized that he didn't introduce himself. The thief made a slight bow saying, "My lady, I am James, a humble thief". He rose to full height and growled "And I will ask you nicely one more time, get out of my way".

Merida didn't move. She stood firm, keeping her weapon ready. The thief didn't scare her but she was a little worried that he might have a trick up his sleeve.

James raised his hand, ready to do something when suddenly they both heard a voice yell "Merida!" the voice emanated from the corridor that led from the great hall. Merida grinned. Everyone is up and will be there soon.

Panic flashed through James' eyes "So much for hours" he muttered. He then pleaded, "Move! Please!"

"Please?" repeated Merida. She's never heard a thief using manners before.

His free hand slid into his pocket and sifted around searching for something, until he withdrew a tiny glass bottle that held a tiny amount of ink black dust. He looked at the bottle, his eyes widened and then to Merida saying "Don't make me use this" he held it up so she could see it "This is not meant for you, but I will use it if I must. I need to leave!"

"What's so harmful about that?" asked Merida looking at the bottle "its just dust"

"Its more than that" said James grimly "It's very dangerous, very potent stuff. You don't know what it'll do". His blue eyes held a deep look of terror. As if the contents of the bottle were his worst nightmares come to life. He glanced at her and said in almost a whisper "Essence of a dark fairy".

A cold feeling rose from the pit of her stomach, like a horrible fountain of ice water. A dark fairy, what did that mean? Was it magic or was he just making things up to get her to step aside?

Suddenly, before either of them could react, Fergus, Alan, Valka and at least a half dozen Scottish warriors and Vikings burst into the kitchen, weapons drawn.

James didn't waste any time. He quickly slipped the bottle back into his pocket, flicked out a knife hidden in the long sleeves of his jester costume. His arm wrapped around Merida's waist and his knife to her throat. Everyone froze in the doorway. Fergus looked ready to rip James to pieces with his bare hands.

James commanded, "Don't move! Or else the dear princess will lose her head!" "Don't you dare!" snarled Fergus "Or I'll make you wish you were never born"

James let out a small amused chuckle. The king scowled "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing" said James "You just reminded me of someone that's all".

The thief stood there with Merida at knifepoint while the king and the angry mob stood at the opposite end of the kitchen, trying to kill James and rescue Merida.

James spied the door in the corner of his eye. He inched his way to the door, dragging Merida with him. Fergus and the warriors watched James intently, trying to desperately to find an opening.

After recovering from the shock of how quickly everything happened, Merida struggled to get out of the thief's hold but he held on.

He hissed, "You're not going anywhere!"

Merida hissed "Yes I am" she delivered a quick, sharp jab to James' ribs. It was enough to knock the wind out of him and he loosened his grip. She threw his arms off of her, spun around and punched him in the face with all her strength.

The thief stumbled backward and he fell to the ground. He lifted his head a little but fell back to the ground.

Everything went silent for a moment, as if everyone waited to see what would happen next. Merida let out a sigh of relief that the thief was knocked out, that she was alive and that her reaction worked.

Her father instantly rushed up to her and gave her a bear hug, laughing boisterously "That was quite the punch" he complimented.

The Vikings went and scooped up James. The thief's head lolled to one side and he moaned in pain "My head".

Fergus fixed him with a glare that could chill most of his opponents "Yes, about your head. Since you not only tried to rob us, but you also tried to kidnap my daughter. That's worthy of the gallows"

James frowned for a moment, trying to process the kings words then it finally registered. He sighed "Well…that's a first".

Fergus nodded to Alan "Show this filth-" "James" interrupted James

"To the dungeon" continued Fergus unfazed "our slippery little friend will experience first hand just how well we treat our guests, especially those who try to steal from the king and threaten his daughter"

James put on a smile and said happily "I can't wait! I hope it includes a free meal!" James was dragged out of the kitchen towards the dungeons by a pair of Vikings led by Alan.

Merida returned to the great hall with her father and was hailed as a hero for catching the thief and fought him alone.

Elinor said it was rash, dangerous and un-lady like but congratulated her nonetheless.

Hiccup returned from searching the castle in case of more thieves and complimented her as well.

Gobber discovered that the wine and ale had been tampered with. The empty goblets had flecks of dust particles that gave off a terrible smell. Having her fill of the night and her head still throbbed painfully; a servant escorted the princess to her chambers.

Tired from all the excitement and still overcoming the effects of the dust James slipped into the wine and ale, Merida wanted to get some sleep.

She didn't bother to change. The moment she got back to her chambers, Merida plopped down in her bed and immediately drifted off to sleep, thinking that her troubles were over.

Little did she know, they were only just beginning.

It all started, with a nightmare.

End of chapter.

* * *

 **(a/n: Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. More will come, have patience. In the meantime, enjoy and review! Also the lyrics to James' song is from an actual song from the video game "Alan Wake" so i don't own the lyrics so no copyright infringement intended and all.)**


	3. Ch2: A Transaction

**(a/n: Here you go, a new chapter. Its rather short and quick but i hope you like it. Enjoy and Review!)**

Ch.2: A Transaction

She floated in darkness forever. Merida felt completely weightless, as if she were in ocean of nothingness.

She drifted in the nothingness for a long time with no idea how long she'll be there, and then she immediately felt gravity and she felt herself fall back to earth. She landed painlessly on solid earth. Merida blinked a few times and she discovered that she was dropped into a rather gloomy graveyard.

A black iron fence encompassed the graveyard that sat alone on a hill. At the foot of a hill were a dark forest and a tiny village.

A pale half moon hung above in the starry night. A warm evening breeze drifted through the graveyard.

Merida glanced around the graves wondering why she was there then her eyes landed on a figure. The figure wore nothing but black, making it hard to discern whom it may be in the dark. But in the light of the moon, she saw that the figure in black was crouching behind a towering statue of a angel with great feathery wings that stood tall and proud a few yards away from her.

The figure looked like it was waiting for someone. Then the figure turned its hooded head towards Merida. The hooded figure seemed to be looking directly at her. Her heart froze and a chill ran through her when she saw was underneath the hood.

Staring at her was a pale grey face of a ghoulish young man with a wide grin. The face was grey as a corpse and had eyes black as coals.

Then a voice called out "Hello?" the voice echoed across the silent graves and was met by silence. Then again "Hello?"

A few silent moments passed then the voice spoke "Ok Tooth, seriously, this isn't funny. I got somewhere I need to be right now".

Merida recognized that voice. It was Jack Frost.

She got up and saw that it was Jack. He wandered through the graveyard, passing headstones and he glided a little bit past some statues.

She tried to call out to him but suddenly she found herself bound in chains and she was violently pulled to the ground. The force of the pull slammed her shoulder against solid earth hard enough to bruise.

Before she could even let out a pained cry, a cold clammy hand clamped down over her mouth. Merida saw that it was the man in black. Somehow he crept up on her without making a sound.

The man still had his creepy grin on his face as he held up a finger to his lips as if to shush her. He giggled a little. His giggle was high and mocking.

He then spoke aloud in a woman's voice "I'm over here Jack!"

Merida struggled against her bonds and tried yelling, anything to get Jack to hear her but nothing.

This had to be a dream. It had to be some sick dream like the others. But everything felt very real.

The man in black rose from his hiding place and went out to meet Jack. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Their voices were carried on the wind.

Jack demanded, "Who are you? Where's Tooth?"

"She's not here" replied the figure in a high nasally voice "She never was. I was the one who sent that message"

"Why?" asked Jack "What do you want?" "Isn't it obvious Jackie?" asked the man in black "Its you".

Then there were a sound of rustling of fabric then there were some loud crashes, followed by flashes of lights and small cracks then explosions. Then Merida heard Jack scream followed by a high nasally giggle that mocked the winter spirit's pain.

All sound seemed to stop suddenly and silence engulfed the graveyard.

Merida fought against her restraints one last time and they suddenly crumbled and turned to black sand. She jumped to her feet and she froze.

Before her, the entire graveyard was leveled. There wasn't a gravestone or statue that still stood, except for the angel that the man in black hid behind and the gravestone that hid Merida. Merida saw the man in black standing over an unconscious Jack. She saw the young man withdraw a crystal sphere from the folds of his dark robes.

He knelt down and he placed the sphere on Jack's chest saying, "Sweet dreams Jackie".

Merida watched in horror as the crystal glow as did Jack's body then the winter spirit turn into pure blue light. The light was then sucked into the crystal sphere. The crystal turned blue then stopped glowing. The figure scooped it up and slipped it into his robes. He chuckled a little then turned towards Merida.

He grinned, "I hope you enjoyed the show girlie. I would love to stay and chat but I really must get going. A lot of things to do, so little time. Jackie and I are going to have a lot of fun!" A pool of black smoke formed around his feet then the darkness rose up around him.

Before the smoke completely engulfed him, the ghoulish young man raised a hand saying "Bye bye!" he snapped his fingers then everything went black.

* * *

Merida bolted up right and saw that she was back in her chambers. Some moonlight filtered in through the window providing the only light in the dark, silent chamber. The images replayed through her mind. The horrible grey face of the ghoul, Jack's scream, and the crystal orb.

What did any of it mean? She heard that dreams sometimes have hidden meanings that might be warning of something but that dream seemed less of a dream of a warning and more of a scene of torture. Like someone wanted her to watch horrific images of those she cared about suffer.

Now fully awake, Merida got up and decided to go for a walk.

The castle was relatively silent compared to hours before. Very few people were up and about at this hour except for the guards, a few servants and occasionally her father. She walked aimlessly through the corridors, her mind still reeling from the latest nightmare ranging from the battle to the decimated graveyard and the ghoulish man.

What made her blood chill was the ghoulish young man in black. His voice made her skin crawl for two reasons. The first that being that it just cold and mocking, as if he took pleasure from the pain Jack and to an extent herself, were in and the second was that she heard his voice before.

The very first nightmare she had of Jack attempting to kill her. It was exactly the same nasally voice.

Merida paused at a window and saw a pale half moon in the sky, exactly like the one in her dream.

She frowned. It can't be, it was only a dream. She felt a dull pain in her shoulder. Merida looked at her shoulder and saw that there was a minor scratch and there was a spot that looked bruised. The princess blinked in surprise and touched the bruise, which resulted in a flash of pain that ended once she removed her hand.

She didn't have any recollection of ever getting a bruise there. Earlier that night, her shoulder was perfectly fine. Then it hit Merida. "The dream" she murmured.

Instantly, she turned and raced back to her chambers. Once there, she groped around the darkness and found the letter from Genevieve. She read it over again then looked at the recipe for the tea. It wasn't the tea she was looking for; it was the location of where Genevieve would be.

The location wasn't familiar to Merida, in fact she never even heard of the name the land until the letter. Merida pondered on what should she do. She wanted desperately to believe that it only was a nightmare. The princess wanted to try the tea and maybe that will help her.

But, if it wasn't a nightmare then Jack is in danger and the ghoulish man was planning something terrible for him and maybe for others. She had to do something but her life was normal again, Hiccup was starting to remember and everything is going great for her.

All this could just be an overreaction and could easily be remedied with nice soothing tea. But Genevieve did say to let her know if the dreams happen again and this one was very different from the others.

Merida sat down on her bed and pondered her next move.

After what seemed like an eternity of considering her options, Merida decided that she would get some answers.

* * *

After quickly packing some clothes into a satchel, Merida retrieved her bow and quiver. She threw on a traveling cloak and left her room.

Quickly making her way down to the kitchens for some food to last her the journey, Merida didn't encounter anyone but she did duck out of sight when a guard passed her by, humming a little.

When she reached the kitchen, Merida carefully peaked inside and saw no one.

With no time to waste, she quickly went and started stuffing as much food as would fit. Then there was a loud creak that made her jump.

Merida spun around and saw Hiccup up there, holding the door open.

The Viking stood there for a moment with a look of confusion on his face "Merida? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just getting some food," stammered Merida "With your bow?" said Hiccup his eyebrow arching.

She stood there without anything to say. Hiccup had her caught. The princess sighed "Well, I was getting some food to help me on my journey"

"Journey?" repeated Hiccup looking utterly lost "What are you talking about?" she wanted to keep it to herself but if she told Hiccup, maybe he could understand. Merida took a deep breath and explained everything, from the nightmares to her correspondence with Genevieve.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed a little and he remained silent through the whole thing. She finished her long-winded explanation and was met with silence.

Hiccup stood there silently pondering what he had heard then finally said "That's a lot to take in" "I know but please believe me" pleaded Merida "It sounds mad"

"It kind of does" said Hiccup, crossing his arms Merida nodded a little, feeling her face grow warm with embarrassment "Aye, but its all truth".

The princess started grasping at anything to convince Hiccup to not tell her parents or think that she's mad. Then something popped into her mind.

"Do you believe in fate?" she tried. Hiccup frowned "Fate? Well…yes, kind of"

"Do you think its coincidence that we met? That you feel like that you remember me?" continued Merida. She shook her head "Its no coincidence. We have met before that night a few years ago."

Hiccup's eyes widened a little "We have? How?"

Merida smiled a little "It's a rather long story but that's for another day. What's important is that we have met before all this. We were good friends. You helped me once. You even saved my life. All that I ask is that you let me go and find some answers. These dreams have been plaguing me for the last five years. All I want is to know what they mean".

She stepped towards Hiccup. Merida looked the Viking in the eyes and asked, "Will you stop me?"

Hiccup stared back at her for a few long, silent moments then said, "I can't stop you…but I won't let you go alone".

* * *

The two descended the staircase into the cold, dark dungeon. Hiccup went to his room and collected his belongings and rejoined Merida in the kitchens. They had everything they needed and were ready to go but neither of the two knew where they were going.

Merida read the name of the land they were going but Hiccup was just as familiar with it as she was. They couldn't travel to a land that neither of them were familiar with or know the way to. After much thought and consideration, Merida decided to ask James.

From his accent he didn't sound like he was from Scotland and he's a thief, so maybe he traveled around like the Travelers troupe and maybe even traveled to this land before. Hiccup was a little doubtful that James would help but he didn't have a better idea so the two set out for the dungeons.

Staying to the shadows, they slipped past a few guards who were busy talking or playing some sort of game to keep them occupied.

Once past the door to the dungeon, they made their way down into the darkness. They reached the ground floor and went to the last cell at the end of the corridor. From what they could tell in the dark he was lying still on his back on the cold stone floor.

Merida hissed "Hey, wake up!" nothing. James just laid on the floor un moving, breathing slowly. Merida tried a few more times to wake him and not alert the guards. But with nothing, she tried again, only little louder "Oi! Wake up!"

Hiccup shushed her but it had the desired effect. James stirred and he propped himself up with his elbows. The two could feel that he was probably fixing them an annoyed look.

He groaned, "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow"

Merida ignored his complaints and spoke "You're a thief-" "Last time I checked I was" muttered James

"And you have traveled to distant lands?" she continued. Even though it was dark, Merida saw the thief frown "Why do you ask?"

"Answer the question" said Hiccup tersely.

James sighed, "Yes, I have been in many different places. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need some help" said Merida "I need to find somebody" "Ok…" said James slowly, sounding a little lost. Merida explained that she wanted to find a friend who is currently visiting loved ones in a distant land, one which neither she or Hiccup has ever been to.

"I need your help with finding my way to this land" concluded Merida. James was silent for a few moments then he replied "No".

Merida blinked "Why not?" The thief responded nonchalantly "What's in it for me? I mean, I could tell you all that you need to know and you'll probably let me get executed in the morning. So, what's the point?"

Merida clenched her fist. There always had to be a catch. She figured this would happen but for some reason she hoped that he would just be willing to help. Merida decided to play his game "I can help you" "Right" snorted James. Her tone grew firm and serious "I'm telling the truth. If you help me, I'll let you go free".

There was silence for a moment then James asked "Really? Wow, that's quite not what I expected. Why would you do that?"

"I need questions that need to be answered" said Merida "Someone I…care about is probably in trouble and I need to consult with a friend on what I have to do".

James clicked his tongue then said, "Sounds serious, very serious. Who's in trouble? Brother? Sister? Aunt? Uncle? Secret lover?"

Luckily it was dark so nobody saw Merida's face went red and she said harshly "Its not any of your business. All that we are asking for is your assistance. If you can guide us to this land, we will let you go free…with payment for all your troubles".

At that the thief rose to his feet and stepped closer to the door of his cell. He was silent for a few moments then he spoke "I'll consider the terms" he turned then he stopped and asked "Does anybody have a light? I can't see a damn thing".

Merida had a candle in her satchel and drew it out but there was the sound of metal scraping against metal then suddenly warm orange light burst forth from the dark. James and Merida shielded their eyes then they saw that Hiccup drew his sword and it was bathed in orange flames.

The two looked at him in amazement. Hiccup shrugged "Just a little something that's useful in situations like this" "Beautiful" murmured James.

The thief turned and paced his cell for a few moments. Though his expression was placid and betrayed nothing, Merida could tell that he was debating and weighing the offer she gave him.

For a few moments there was nothing but pacing then suddenly he stopped and turned to face the two. He asked "Just for the record. You let me out, I take you wherever you want to go and I'll get paid?" Merida glanced over to Hiccup who looked a little worried but she nodded nonetheless.

The thief smiled then nodded "Then we have a deal".

James merely tapped on the door to his cell and the door swung open with a soft squeak. Hiccup and Merida jumped back in surprise.

The thief held up his hands "In my defense, I thought I was going to have to escape before my head gets chopped off tomorrow but looks I don't need to"

"How did you…?" asked Hiccup gesturing to the door. James shrugged "I'm a thief, lock-picking is a vital skill that may save your life".

The three made their way through the dungeon and found James' satchel in one of the storerooms the guards used to house their weapons. After a quick check through his satchel, James was happy to see all his equipment was still there, minus all the trinkets he snatched.

He slung the bag over his shoulder asking "So, where is this place we're going to?"

"This kingdom we're going to is called…" began Merida but couldn't remember the name. She quickly retrieved the letter and read aloud "Arendelle".

James nodded "I have been there once before. Beautiful land, wonderful scenery" he turned to the princess and the Viking saying "I know exactly where to go"

"How far is it?" asked Merida

"A day's journey via the sea" said James "Depending on the weather". He rubbed his hands together saying, "Lets get going, shall we?" he walked off to the exit with Merida and Hiccup trailing closely behind him.

* * *

Outside, the pre dawn sky was still dark but on the horizon there began to show some faint purple light. James took a deep breath, his lungs filled with cool fresh air. He exhaled deeply saying "So good to be free". He stretched his limbs, there were soft audible popping and cracking.

Hiccup hurried about the ship, making sure that everything was ready for the journey. On the way out of the castle, the three debated on the best mode of transport that will get them to Arendelle.

Hiccup suggested dragons but that idea didn't work out. Toothless could easily carry both Hiccup and Merida but would have difficulties with all three of them. They could've tried to borrow one of the other dragons the Viking's brought but they would've incinerated James considering his untrustworthy nature as a thief.

They eventually settled on taking a ship belonging to Clan Macintosh. They managed to slip past the guards and a few servants.

One warrior almost caught them and started asking questions but James blew some pink dust into the man's face and within an instant, he crumpled to the floor. "The last little bit of Trolls Dust" said James.

Once outside, Merida told the two to get the ship ready while she left a note explaining the whole situation so her parents don't panic.

Hiccup finished preparation, he noted the first light on the horizon. He saw James step off the dock and onto the ship saying, "We better get moving before the whole castle awakes".

In the faint predawn light, Hiccup saw Merida rushing down to the docks. Once she reached the ship, James untied the rope tethering the ship to the dock and pushed off. The sails unfurled and the wind caught the sails, causing it to jerk and move. Hiccup guided the ship out of the dock and it began to crawl away.

Once they were out a fair distance, the ship began to pick up speed once it caught a stronger wind. James saw a large black shape hurtling towards them and in the blink of an eye it landed gracefully on deck. The shape turned out to be Toothless.

The nightfury was a big dragon but it was small enough to fit on the ship's deck. Toothless greeted Merida and Hiccup.

The dragon gave James a distrustful look and growled a little. James took a few steps away from the dragon. Hiccup told his friend "Don't worry, he's with us".

Toothless stood down but it still kept its emerald eyes locked on the thief, as if he was waiting for the thief to make a wrong move. James stared back at the dragon for a moment then looked away and went about his business.

Merida leaned against the side of the ship and watched as Castle DunBroch slowly shrank in the distance behind them. She silently hoped that her parents would understand and not worry. Her gaze turned toward the horizon. The sky began to brighten minute by minute.

Next stop Arendelle.

* * *

Back at the Castle, a shadowy figure slipped into Merida's chambers and found the message she left for her parents.

He pocketed it and left the castle unnoticed, giggling at the recent events.

Everything is going as planned. Soon he'll be having loads of fun and he didn't want anybody to interfere just yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fergus was having nightmares of his own. He was back at The Wraith's Keep, alone and being chased through its long endless corridors.

Fergus paused for a moment gasping for breath, his heart hammering in his chest. He had to go, he had to escape from this horrid castle.

If he didn't, he'll suffer a fate worse than death. A loud, high pitch shriek tore through the darkness behind Fergus. He spun around and felt his skin crawl "Elinor!" he bellowed "Hold on!" he ran back towards the sound of his wife's screams. He ran and ran until the king rounded a corner.

Around that corner, he found himself in the castle courtyard, the very same place where he put Calum MacNair to death. It was dark outside, darker than any night he's ever seen. In the middle of the courtyard he saw a figure in black holding a torch up.

The figure was keeling down by a body that was covered in black-red dried blood. Fergus couldn't see who it was but he knew that it was Elinor.

Tears began to fall, Fergus started to sob "No…Elinor" the figure stood up and turned to face Fergus. The king at first couldn't see the person's face because of the shadow of his hood that shielded his face but then once his eyes had adjusted, he paled.

Standing before him was Calum MacNair.

Fergus instantly stumbled backwards "No…no, you're dead"

"Am I?" said the former lord softly, one of his thin eyebrows arched. He began stepping towards Fergus "I did say that I would make you pay dearly" his voice grew louder "You took everything from me. You took my lands, my power, my clan, my family…but now I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to take everything from you, starting with your daughter!"

Calum turned and he started walking away. Fergus, feeling a burst of courage and fury, stomped after Calum and grabbed his shoulder "Don't you dare touch my daughter". He turned Calum around and was ready to punch him but he stopped.

Instead of Calum it was James the thief. James just stood there looking at him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Fergus bolted up right, drenched in sweat. In that moment, everything seemed to make sense to the king.

He scrambled out of bed and looked for he sword. Once he found his blade, he quickly made his way to the dungeons as everyone in the castle aroused from their sleep.

Fergus stomped down the corridor to the thief's cell barking, "Alright you slippery little weasel, I have a few questions for…" but he trailed off when he saw that the cell was empty.

He frowned for a moment and he rounded on the guard "Where is he?" "He was there last time we checked" sputtered the guard.

Fergus snarled "Well he's not here. He's gone!" he stopped and a horrible thought popped into his mind. The king's blood ran cold "No…" he turned and raced towards Merida's chambers.

Once there, he opened the door and found that she wasn't there. Panic began to settle in and soon everyone was wide-awake and searched for Merida.

Soon they discovered that Hiccup and Toothless were gone as well, along with one of Clan Macintosh's ships. The worst scenarios started playing through Elinor and Fergus' minds but Valka concluded that Hiccup and Toothless must have taken off after Merida and this thief.

Fergus assured his wife "Don't worry, we'll find her" "How?" asked Elinor "We don't know where they may have gone".

Fergus faltered for a moment. She was right, they could anywhere by now but that didn't matter.

No matter where they went, Fergus was determined to find his daughter and save her, even if it was the last thing he'll do.

He turned and he went to question the troupe of performers and hopefully glean some information form them.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: Not exactly a good chapter but i hope you liked it. please review!)**


	4. Ch3: Cold Hearted (Part 1)

**(A/N: Well this took a while but i hope you enjoy it. I would've made it in one part but it started to drag on and on. Anyway, enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch.3: Cold Hearted Part: 1

 _Arendelle, years ago…_

It was a very distressing evening for the King and Queen of Arendelle.

The King and Queen were currently in the library puzzling and pondering on to how they can help their daughter. When they had children, the king and queen were overjoyed. But they began to worry when Elsa began to display her magic. The two promised each other that they would do all that they can for their children to ensure that they would have a normal, happy life that every child deserves.

But as the years went on, Elsa's powers grew stronger and stronger to the point where they started to slip out at random.

There were a few small incidents but nobody was harmed. Then there were two incidents where it was really close.

Earlier that afternoon, the family was out for an afternoon ride and Elsa almost caused her sister and her mother harm with an accidental blast of ice that coated part of the road with a thick sheet of fresh ice, which sent them sliding down the road and almost down a treacherous drop.

The king was pacing back and forth by the fireplace, his thoughts racing around like racehorses. His wife, Gerda was searching through every book they had in their library and so far they weren't able to find anything useful to help them with Elsa's powers.

She snapped the book shut with a sigh "Rules that one out"

"What can we do?" muttered the king "We've tried everything we can"

"Not everything" corrected Gerda. She pattered an aged volume that sat on the table.

Her husband shook her head "No, no we can't do that. Not yet at least. There has to be something we can do before we resort to that".

The two monarchs pondered for a moment but both came up with blanks. Gerda saw her husband sink into one of the armchairs near the table, looking drained.

She rose from her seat and she went to her husband's side. Taking her husband's hand in hers, Gerda assured him "There has to be a way to help Elsa, we can't give up, Alfonse"

"But how?" asked the king "we have no idea of how her powers work. In fact, we have no idea how magic works"

Gerda smiled a little "Comes with being a parent I suppose". Alfonse chuckled a little bit.

This wasn't exactly what he expected when they were planning on having a family but he just had to bear with it for the sake of his children. He looked at his wife and smiled warmly "I suppose so".

A thought popped into his head. The king looked at his wife "Gerda, I know this may seem mad, but I'm afraid we might have another option" the queen looked at him in confusion for a moment. Then she realized what her husband was thinking of and it made her face go pale.

She said firmly "Alfonse, we can't"

"It might be our only chance," said her husband.

Gerda shook her head "No. Alfonse…I want to help our daughter, but we can't even begin to consider that. It's dangerous. Who knows what will happen if we let her out".

Alfonse shrugged "What else can we do? Our other option is only a legend and I'm not sure if it's a credible one" Gerda opened her mouth but nothing came out.

She was beside herself. She wanted to say something, anything that would change Alfonse's mind. She wanted desperately for her daughter to not go through the same suffering that _she_ went through all those years ago. But her mind was blank. They've tried everything possible and it all seemed hopeless, however Gerda remains adamant. Letting her out would more than likely end in catastrophe.

Who knows what years of imprisonment has done to her, especially since Gerda was the put her in that predicament in the first place.

There was nothing but silence between them and the soft crackle of fire in the fireplace. However, there was a brief gust of cool air that rushed through the library and caused the candles and the flames in the fireplace to dim briefly. After the gust of air faded, the two monarchs heard a voice speak "Maybe I can be of service".

The two turned and saw a familiar face. Standing there at the edge of the light of the fire and the candles, half hidden in the shadows, was a woman with long blond hair that almost looked white, sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile. She wore dark purple dress that reminded Gerda of dried blood and wore a traveling cloak over her shoulders.

It was Genevieve, the witch they had consulted with years before. They were suspicious of her at first but they grew to trust her as time went on.

At their last meeting, she had said that she may have had a solution but that was a year and a half ago.

Now she stood there, looking exactly as she did when they met, while the monarch's were looking frayed by stress. Alphonse jumped to his feet "Genevieve!"

"Did you find something?" asked Gerda, hopefully.

The witch nodded "It took some time and some doing but I may have come up with a solution". She stepped towards the king and queen explaining, "You see, your daughter has a valuable gift"

"That's one way of putting it" muttered Alphonse. Gerda looked at her husband in shock then back to the witch, hoping that she didn't hear his comment and took offense.

Whether or not she heard him, the witch didn't show it. She continued, "It would be an shame to take them away"

"Can't you" asked Alphonse. The witch sighed in annoyance, "I could but it would be difficult and it won't be permanent." The king and queen looked at her with confusion written on their faces.

The witch explained quickly, "There is no guarantee that I can ultimately eliminate her magic. I could transfer it but even then it may not work" "Why not?" asked Gerda.

The blond woman shrugged "These powers are part of her, as much as her arms are a part of her. I could remove these powers but it might have unforeseen consequences that may make things worse".

Gerda and Alphonse looked at each other in worry. Alphonse scratched his chin and thought for a few moments. The king asked, "What about suppressing them?"

"It can work," said Genevieve "But I'm not sure how dear little Elsa would feel about losing her powers". Neither of the parents considered that Elsa thought of her abilities as a gift. They imagined the scenario in their heads. They both saw images of a sad, powerless Elsa who would withdraw from them or an Elsa who grew to hate them.

With that image in their minds, Gerda asked, "What else can we do? We just want our daughter to be happy"

Genevieve smiled "I do have a solution that would work out for all of us". She turned and waved to someone saying, "Come on, no need to fear. Come out here and meet the king and queen".

Alphonse and Gerda watched as from out of the shadows stepped a young man dressed in flowing blue robes. He carried a staff that resembled a shepherds crook. His hair was white as freshly fallen snow and his face was as pale as cream and his eyes were bluer than the sky. He stepped up beside the witch.

She placed a hand on the young man's shoulder saying, "My companion here can help teach your daughter all that there is to know about winter magic. He being the first and foremost expert on everything related to ice, he is the right man for the job"

"Oh stop" mumbled the young man bashfully.

Alphonse raised an eyebrow "Teach Elsa how to control her powers"

Genevieve nodded "Yes. If she can control her powers, she won't have anymore 'accidents'. She'll grow to be a great ruler and will do great things" she then shrugged "And will be able to ward off unwanted suitors, that's always a positive".

The king smiled a little bit at her joke. Gerda giggled a little then turned to Genevieve "Thank you, thank you very much"

"Its no problem" said the witch with a smile but then she started rooting around the pockets of her cloak "However…"

"I knew that there was a catch" murmured the king. Gerda shot her husband a look but Genevieve nodded "Yes. There always is to these deals". She withdrew a closed fist from her pocket "For this one, there had been some amendments to the deal, some small additions that you'll hardly notice. The price really is rather fair".

The king and queen stood there in silence, dreading what was to come. They had heard tales of magical deals, some were pleasant, others not so. The two stood there staring at the witch's closed fist that hid an object from their view. The witch held up her hand and revealed the object.

Sitting in the palm of her hand was an egg shaped pink colored stone that gleamed faintly in the light of the crackling fire.

Alphonse and Gerda looked at the stone in confusion, having no clue at what it is or its significance. Gerda looked up at the witch "What is it?"

At first the witch said nothing. Her face seemed to glow faintly in the light of the fire, making her look like a ghost. After a pause, the witch answered in a soft voice "Memories"

* * *

 _Arendelle Now…_

Merida and friends arrived in Arendelle on a bright and clear afternoon. The small ship glided into the harbor past the larger and grander ships, which caused Merida to stare in awe. Before they reached the harbor, Hiccup tossed a spare sail over Toothless and told him to stay hidden, thinking that keeping Toothless hidden from the people of Arendelle would be a safe bet.

James guided the smaller ship into a place up to the dock. The trio disembarked their vessel.

They followed the crowd of finely dressed men and women who were disembarking their ships as well. The crowd made their way up the stone stairs from the docks towards the town and the grand palace.

Merida was glad to be back on solid land. Spending an entire day on a boat made her queasy and she threw up a few times. Hiccup helped her cope with the rocking of the waves while James just laughed.

The thief navigated their way to sea and to Arendelle. Through the course of their journey, Merida and Hiccup chatted but James kept to himself, usually working in silence and kept his eyes on the horizon ahead of them and behind of them. She tried to get him to talk once but he gave short and vague responses.

Regardless, James was keeping his end of the deal. He didn't attempt to kill the two in their sleep or try to throw them over board. So far, so good.

The trio found themselves in a bustling square where villagers and nobility alike were migrating toward the castle. The castle sat at the end of a long bridge with iron lampposts lining the sides. It was almost the same size as Castle DunBroch but the architecture made the castle look more elegant and refined.

Merida looked around at the masses moving toward the castle "Where are they going?" "It looks like their going to the castle" observed Hiccup.

James rolled his eyes "Thank you Sir Obvious" he noticed a woman and her young son walk by. He smiled "Watch this".

He strolled up to the woman and asked with a warm smile "Excuse me madam?" "Yes?" said the woman looking at James.

She paused and noticed that he was wearing a colorful jester costume but then turned her attention back to James "Where are all these people going to on such a beautiful afternoon?" asked the thief.

He gestured to Merida and Hiccup "My companions and I are new to this land and are a little lost".

The woman smiled "Oh, welcome to Arendelle" she pointed to the castle "Everyone is going to the castle for the coronation"

"Coronation?" asked Merida as she and Hiccup appeared by the thief's side.

The woman nodded "Yes, Princess Elsa is being crowned queen today. It's the first time in years since anybody has seen the princess and her sister. Today is the first time they're opening the gates".

James eyebrows rose "I see" he glanced sideways to his companions then back to the woman "Everyone is going to be there?" the woman nodded.

The thief bid farewell to the woman and the three moved through the current of people and hid themselves behind a line of market stalls and carts.

James rubbed his chin saying "Well this seems like an opportunity" "How so?" asked Merida.

The thief shrugged "I don't know, if we're going to find your friend I would first try this coronation thing. Everyone gathered together in one place, makes things easier"

"You think so?" she asked, sounding a little doubtful. James shrugged "Maybe. Its just an idea, unless you got a better one". Neither Hiccup or Merida said anything. They agreed to attend the coronation.

"You should probably change your clothes" suggested Hiccup.

James frowned "Why?" the Viking nodded to James' attire. The thief looked down at what he wore, "Oh…right" "And there's the smell" added Merida.

James looked offended but he lifted an arm and sniffed himself then his face twisted into a grimace "Fine, I don't need further convincing ".

* * *

After some time searching, James snatched some clothing from some lines hanging out to dry from the window of a house on the edge of the city.

Hiccup and Merida waited as James changed behind some bushes and trees. From that distance, they could see the castle and the crowds waiting anxiously outside the gates. After some waiting, the princess and the Viking heard James ask, "So…how do I look?" they turned and saw James.

He looked like an ordinary person. The thief wore a white shirt with plain green jacket, green trousers and kept his hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail. Merida had to admit, he looked a lot better now that he freshened up. Immediately she pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

Bells sounded in the direction from the castle and Hiccup saw the crowds began to move again. The coronation was starting soon. The thief slung his satchel over his shoulder saying, "Alright, lets get going".

The three reached the edge of the crowd and saw that they were starting to funnel into to the castle through the open gates.

Merida took a deep breath and began to hope that she was in the right place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Elsa watched as the throngs of people enter the gates. Her heart thudded away in her chest, her stomach twisted into knots and she was on the verge of sweating. The big day had finally arrived and Elsa desperately wished that she were somewhere else.

No matter how many times she rehearsed the ceremony or told herself that she could do this, she felt absolutely unprepared.

The princess slipped on the gloves her father gave her muttering the mantra she told herself for years "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Conceal, don't feel…" she looked up and saw the portrait of her family staring down at her. Elsa sighed deeply, feeling the ache of loneliness and nostalgia in her heart.

"Are you ready?" asked a familiar voice.

Elsa jumped a little and she turned to see her godmother standing there "Aunt Genevieve, I didn't…" "I thought I'd surprise you by showing up for the coronation" said Genevieve with a grin.

Elsa rushed over and embraced her godmother, feeling overjoyed. It had been several years since she saw her godparent. Genevieve had visited the royal family frequently and always showered Elsa and Anna with gifts. But over the years, the visits grew sporadic and less frequent, eventually the visits stopped altogether. The last time Elsa saw her godmother was at her parents' funeral but the visit was brief and gloomy. Seeing her today was a real ray of happiness for Elsa.

Genevieve pulled away and said "Its so good to see you again"

"Same here" said Elsa with a grin then began asking questions rapidly "Where have you been? How are you?" her godmother held up a hand, chuckling "Slow down".

Genevieve shrugged "I'm Queen as well remember? I have business to attend to and lots of problems to take care of" she shook her head "Enough about me, what about you? Today's the day! You're going to be queen".

Elsa frowned and her shoulders slumped a little as she mumbled a response "Excited".

Her godmother noticed her lack of enthusiasm "What's wrong?"

Elsa sighed "I…I don't know if I can do this"

"Of course you can" said Genevieve, putting an assuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. She looked up at the portrait that Elsa was staring at a moment ago saying "Your parents wouldn't want you to be so glum on such a beautiful day. Its your day, you are going to be a wonderful queen"

"But what if I can't" said Elsa, worry creeping into her voice "what if I mess up or…or my powers…"

Genevieve looked Elsa in the eye and said gently "Don't worry about it. Stay calm, remember your teachings and do just as you rehearsed. I'll be there if you need me"

Elsa still wasn't fully convinced but she felt a little more confident now that Genevieve was there. Her godmother was there since Elsa and her sister were young. She knew about Elsa's powers and helped a little bit with trying to control them. Elsa's attention returned to the portrait. She missed those days, where everything was just perfect. Her family was together and happy, even with her powers. Back when she had better understanding and control over them.

Elsa said in almost a whisper "I miss them so much" "I know," said Genevieve softly.

Elsa's eyes closed and she felt a pang of sorrow. She missed them all so very much, her mother, her father, and her big brother, Jack.

* * *

The crowd was gathered in the outer courtyard and most of the nobility filed into a small wooden chapel on the castle grounds just outside the inner courtyard.

Merida scanned the crowd and saw no sign of the witch. Hiccup caught James trying to pick pocket a short, old man who had the face of a weasel who was escorted by two solemn men in red coats that reached down to their ankles. From then on, the Viking kept an especially close eye on the thief.

Then there was a cry "Look!" Merida turned her head and saw a precession make its way towards the chapel. Escorted by several guards and servants, Merida saw a slender, elegant woman glide through the crowd. She looked to be a year or two older than Merida and probably just an inch taller. She had platinum blond hair, pale features and she wore purple eyes shadow that complimented her blue eyes. She wore black and teal dress with a long purple cape trailing behind her.

Judging from her attire, the way she carried herself and from the people bowing, Merida deduced that she must be the princess. She glanced at the people accompanying her and her eyes widened. Following the princess was none other than Genevieve the Queen of the Witches.

The witch looked just as she remembered her, tall, blond and fair. She wore attire fitting for royalty; dressed entirely in blue silk with a high collar. The princess passed through the crowd and made her way to the chapel with her servants and the rest of the guests.

Merida started moving through the crowd towards the chapel, Hiccup noticed and he hurried after her, dragging James by the collar of his jacket.

As they raced to the chapel, James was almost knocked over by a young woman in green who was in a bigger rush than they were. She glanced over her shoulder and yelled "Sorry!"

The three managed to reach the chapel after the young woman in green and slip into the last row of pews.

The chapel, from the outside looked small but the inside was not what they expected. High arched ceilings, elegantly carved wood panels, stained glass windows allowing in warm sunlight. A choir sang a beautiful song in a foreign language that none of the group were familiar with.

Merida craned her neck, trying to find Genevieve. However, she noticed that the witch wasn't inside. She was standing outside, watching the coronation through a window.

Merida whispered to Hiccup "Stay here, I'll be back soon" "Where are you going?" asked Hiccup

"She's ditching us to get closer to the gorgeous hunk of man sitting in the front" said James, nodding to an auburn haired young man in white sitting one of rows closer to the front. The young man sat there with an older man resting his sleeping head on his shoulder.

Merida's eyes flashed with anger and she hissed at the thief "Shut it or I'll break your nose"

"Ooh, touchy" cooed James, leaning back into his seat pretending to be afraid. She rolled her eyes and quickly slipped out of the pew and went outside.

Merida went around the side of the chapel and found the witch standing outside staring in through one of the windows.

Before she could approach her or even call her name, Genevieve spoke "Merida, come join me for a moment". The princess obeyed and walked over to the witch's side, feeling a little embarrassed that she got caught with out the witch so much as batting an eye.

Genevieve turned to Merida and smiled "So, you've come to enjoy the coronation?" "No" said Merida.

The witch chuckled softly "Thought not".

Merida stopped and thought for a moment then asked, "What are you doing here?" "As I said in my letter, visiting my godchildren," answered Genevieve coolly.

She nodded toward the interior of the chapel "It's the older one's special day today. I thought I'd stop by and see this. Not every day that there's a coronation".

Merida looked into the window and saw the princess. She looked at the witch incredulously "The princess is your godchild?"

"Princesses" corrected Genevieve, pointing to the young woman in green standing by the princess. She looked different from the princess, having strawberry blond hair, freckles and turquoise blue eyes.

Merida noticed that, oddly, she had a streak of white in her hair.

Inside, the coronation was proceeding. The choir had finished their song and the princess proceeded to pick up the scepter and orb that the priest carried on a cushion but she stopped. The princess took off her gloves proceeded. Merida noticed that she looked absolutely petrified when she turned to face the crowd. She stood still as a statue before the packed chapel, looking like she was on the verge of fainting but once the priest finished his speech and named Elsa queen. She quickly placed the scepter and orb on the cushion then hastily slipped her gloves back on.

The assembled crowd in the chapel clapped loudly. Genevieve smiled and whispered "Good work".

She turned to Merida motioned her to follow. The witch led Merida away from the chapel towards a beautiful stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard. They passed a pair of soldiers in long green coats and tall hats and scattered groups of chattering villagers. As they passed the soldiers and villagers, they each humbly bowed as the witch passed by and offered the same greeting, "Your majesty".

She gave a warm smile and a polite nod of acknowledgement to each individual that they passed.

Once they reached the fountain Genevieve sat and motioned for Merida to join her. After they were seated, Genevieve asked "So what brings you to Arendelle?"

Merida told her everything. From the first dream to the last nightmare she had, explaining how horrible and realistic it all felt. The witch listened intently. Her face remained calm and placid like the surface of a serene lake. She frowned at some parts but remained, overall, pensive. Merida concluded her tale and waited for the witch's reply.

At first Genevieve didn't say anything, her eyes narrowed a little bit followed by her muttering something unintelligible to Merida.

The Witch Queen finally spoke "That is quite the conundrum. I believe I might have some answers for you. However, I don't think you'll like what I have to say" before Merida could say anything, to ask her questions or to thank her, bells began to ring out and she saw the chapel doors open and the crowd flooded out.

The princess saw Elsa exit the chapel, followed by her sister and a precession of guests and guards.

Automatically, Merida rose to her feet and tried to look for Hiccup and James. She looked down to ask the witch more but she saw Genevieve standing now and the witch leaned in and embraced her, and then she quickly whispered into the princess's ear "We'll discuss this further when we're somewhere more private. We are currently being observed".

Merida's heart skipped a beat. The witch pulled away, smiling as if nothing were wrong but her eyes scanned around her at the crowd of villagers as if she were expecting something dreadful to occur. She looked at Merida then she bid the princess farewell.

Genevieve walked toward her Godchildren and vanished into the crowd of people emerging from the chapel and those waiting in the courtyard.

Hiccup and James found Merida outside beside the stone fountain as she glanced around the courtyard in search of this observer but all she saw were cheering villagers, stoic guards and visiting dignitaries cheering for the newly crowned queen. Nothing out of the ordinary as far she saw.

Hiccup asked her what's wrong but Merida shrugged off his question. She told them what she found out and she related what the witch told her. "Looks like we're going to fancy dinner party" said James.

* * *

Later that evening at the castle, Merida, Hiccup and James marched up the front steps after a nobleman and his wife. The sky was filled with countless stars glittering like diamonds. The air was warm and filled with music, laughter and dance, inside and outside the castle. The kingdom was celebrating the crowning of their new queen.

The three whiled away the long boring hours tending to their ship and once the sun had hidden itself beyond the horizon and the sky had darkened enough, Hiccup let Toothless go out hunting on his own.

After, they began to follow the crowd of nobles into the castle for the party. The guards at the doors stopped the three for a moment and scrutinized them but Merida mentioned that Genevieve was expecting them. Instantly they were hurried inside and showered with quick apologizes.

Once inside, the three made their way down a long corridor toward the ballroom. The corridor was decorated with beautiful paintings, long blue runners that covered the polished wood floor.

The ballroom itself was spacious with a high arched ceiling that was supported by tall columns. Beautiful crystal chandeliers filled the room with warm light that matched the mood. People in full dress were dancing, laughing and chatting away. Servants navigated ballroom with trays of food and drink, offering them to patrons.

On one side of the hall was a small band playing lively folk music that wafted around the ballroom. The band finished its tune and the room was filled with scattered applause. Merida noticed the newly crowned queen standing before the assembled guests at the opposite end of the room in front of a high backed chair made of dark polished wood.

One of the servants was talking and it looked like the three had just caught the last little bit of his announcements "…And Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the girl in green stumbled into the ballroom at the far side of the room on their left. She was gently pushed up to join her sister Elsa standing at the front of the crowd. Anna protested but was ultimately ignored.

The two stood side by side and the crowd bowed and curtsied to the two and clapped. After, everyone in the room then began to converse and socialize.

Merida scanned the crowded ballroom for Genevieve but couldn't find the witch. Hiccup tried but the Viking came up with the same. Merida sighed in frustration "Now what?"

"Haven't either of you been to a coronation party?" said James, looking dumbfounded.

Merida and Hiccup looked at him blankly, which caused the thief to shake his head and tsk at them in disappointment "Here I thought I was in the company of royalty" he took a few steps forward saying "Circulate and socialize, maybe then we can find your friend" he looked over at his companions with a wide grin "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to help myself to the free food".

With that, he took off. Merida saw James sped off and started to weave through the crowd quickly and gracefully like a sparrow zipping through a forest. In an instant he vanished into the crowded ballroom.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "Well…that was fast".

* * *

The night carried on with more dancing and socializing, everyone was having a great time and was happy. All except for Elsa, she wasn't having so great a time so far.

It started off well. The coronation ceremony going off without incident and finally seeing Anna and talking with her for the first time in years.

Like the old days before the incident. A pang of sadness echoed through her. That night was the worst night of her life, almost losing Anna and having to learn to be more careful with her powers. Every day was a struggle to keep everything in check and not let her power slip out. It almost did at the ceremony but luckily she was able to do the ceremony before it could spread.

Now they were celebrating her coronation. Seeing all the happy people, talking, laughing and dancing. How she envied them. Living without fear of losing control of their magic, hurting someone dear to them and having people turn on you and treat you as if you're a monster. Deep down, Elsa was jealous of those without her abilities.

She shook her head. This was her celebration, she should be happy. It was her day, like Aunt Genevieve said.

Elsa's mood did brighten a little when she volunteered Anna to dance with the Duke of Weselton who was rather spry for a man his age.

Anna managed to grin and bear it, while Elsa snickered at her sister's discomfort. Elsa watched as the small, older man prance around her sister wildly like some animal then followed it up with some strutting like a peacock. His dance drew some glances and stares but Anna just indulged by trying to dance in place while he continued his odd ritual.

The Duke dipped her so far back that she met Elsa's eyes with a look that said, " _Help me"_. The queen merely smiled and mouthed " _Sorry_ ".

After they finished their dance, the small man called after Anna "Let me know if you're ready for another round". Elsa couldn't help but grin.

Anna rejoined her sister and the two chuckled. "Pretty spry for a man his age" noted Elsa

"I know" said Anna, trying to regain her balance. The two sisters stood together and gazed out at the crowded ballroom. For a moment, everything felt perfect. It was as if they were transported back to before their parents had died, back before the incident. Anna and Elsa together and acting like siblings for once and enjoying a celebration like normal people. Nothing could spoil this evening.

Anna voiced what both of them were thinking, "I wish things can be like this all the time".

Elsa smiled at her sister "Me too". She sighed deeply knowing that it can't, not when she's a threat to everyone around her.

Elsa didn't want a repeat of what happened that night where she almost killed Anna by accident. Elsa muttered "But it can't"

"But why?" asked Anna as she tried to reach for her sister but the queen quickly drew away and turned her back to her little sister snapping, "It just can't." Anna winced a little at her sister's tone and the suddenness of action. A frown appeared on her face and Anna mumbled "I-If you could excuse me for a moment…" she turned and walked away, shoulders slumped a little and her eyes focused on the floor ahead of her.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder and notice Anna trudging away, looking down cast and sad. Her heart began to ache. She didn't mean to be so stand offish and withdrawn but it was for the better. It was to protect Anna. "Everything all right?" asked a voice.

Elsa turned and saw her aunt standing there, looking concerned for Elsa.

Elsa merely nodded, saying nothing. Her aunt shook her head slowly "It doesn't have to be this way " "It does" said Elsa, firmly "I can't afford to hurt Anna again"

"You won't" said Genevieve, confidently "If you would remember what your brother taught you-"

Elsa looked at her aunt with a mixture of hurt and anger then snapped, "Don't you dare bring him into this" Genevieve blinked in surprise. Elsa scowled at her aunt for a moment then her expression softened and she looked down at the floor in shame "I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't have-"

"Its ok" interrupted Genevieve. She placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. The blond looked her godchild in the eyes "I'm worried about you, that's all. This isn't what your parents would want for you, nor your brother. They would want you to be happy today".

Elsa nodded almost absent-mindedly. She knew that her parents always wanted what's best for her and that she should enjoy herself, but it only takes one moment for it all to go wrong. One slacked moment, one slip up and everything she had feared would come true. Her aunt wouldn't understand.

Genevieve patted Elsa's shoulder saying, "Try and be happy, the evening is almost over. Its not every day that a party like this happens".

Elsa nodded once. The only thing Elsa had to do was grin and try to enjoy the remainder evening then she was home free.

* * *

The only other person who wasn't having such good time was Merida. She felt alone and underdressed in the ballroom among all the party guests who wore fine silk, gold medallions, silver pendants and other fine things. The princess got separated from Hiccup who got swept up by some tide of guests.

She talked with a few people here and there but she mostly kept to herself as she sought out Genevieve.

On her search, she bumped into a short, old man with large glasses and a beak like nose. He studied Merida a little bit then he made a polite bow "How do you do, Ms…?"

"Merida" she introduced herself with a curtsy. The little man looked her up and down again, which made Merida feel sick. Something about this man made her feel uneasy. They talked for a little bit about weather, family and other general topics but the man's wrinkled face turned stony and he asked her directly "How do you know the Queen of Arendelle?"

"Excuse me?" asked Merida, taken aback. The old man repeated his question then added "Do you know the real reason why the gates were shut all those years ago?" the princess gave him an odd look.

This man clearly was mad or he was fishing for information that she clearly didn't have. The man's eyes bore into hers but luckily, Hiccup found her and cut in "There you are!" He appeared beside her carrying two glasses of wine. The Viking looked at the little man and asked, "Who's this?"

"Hiccup, this is the Duke of Weselton," said Merida, nodding to the elderly man. The little man stared at Hiccup for a moment, as if he was analyzing a foreign specimen but in the end he bowed a little and greeted the Viking politely.

He glanced around him and his voice dropped to a whisper "I would keep a sharp eye out if I were you. Lots of secrets within these walls" He looked around one more time with suspicion, making sure that he wasn't heard and he scurried off like a rodent.

The princess and the Viking shared questioning looks then shrugged and walked away, quickly forgetting the little duke. Hiccup gave Merida the other glass of wine saying "That was…interesting"

"I know" said Merida, shivering a little bit form their encounter. Merida cradled her drink in her hand while she searched the crowd for Genevieve.

As she searched, Hiccup asked, "You never did tell me…how did we meet?" Merida paused and looked at Hiccup. She thought for a moment and chuckled a little bit.

When they first met, the Viking and his friends took her prisoner. Hiccup noticed chuckling and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing" she said, laughing a little "Its just…a rather funny story. A long one but the part where we met is sort of funny". He smiled a little "I'm all ears"

Merida managed to stop laughing and she explained from the very beginning.

As she did, neither the Viking nor the princess noticed that there was someone observing the pair. The figure stood in the corner of the ballroom, completely unnoticed by the other guests. Sipping some champagne, the observer's eyes roved around the ballroom.

He so enjoyed parties, the lights, the music, and the laughter. All these fine folk in their expensive clothes, eating fine food and having a good time in leisure that comes with money and power.

It just made him all warm and bubbly. However, he's not there to partake of the merriment or rub elbows with the nobles; he was there on a mission. The observer was keeping an eye on the girl and her companions, just in case they decide to bumble their way into his path.

No matter, they were too busy with the party and stuffing their faces, like the rest of the guests. The observer's eyes landed on his prey.

A small smile appeared on his lips. He drained the last of his champagne and he placed the glass on the trey of a servant passing in front of him. The observer slithered toward his target, weaving through the crowd of oblivious partygoers towards Elsa.

He got closer and closer to her. Almost there, almost within reach, he was so close he could smell a hint of sweet flowery perfume and the delicious aura of ice magic that emanated from the young monarch.

But that was dashed when he saw out of the corner of his eye, the grubby little thief stumble by, wolfing down the finger food that he stuffed into his coat pockets.

The predator made a small hiss of annoyance and quickly redirected his course, which took him past the queen and behind a pillar where a group of ladies congregated. They didn't notice him like the rest. He stood there, seething a little but he kept it all in.

All he had to do is wait a little longer it wasn't long now. All he had to do was sit back and wait for his chance.

* * *

James was having the time of his life.

He couldn't remember the last time he ate this well. Sure it wasn't a feast and the food was more along the lines of an appetizer but that didn't matter. The night was a little slow at first, and then it was almost spoiled by that snotty nobleman from the Southern Isles.

James was gliding by looking for another tray of food to sample, when the nobleman stopped him and asked the thief to fetch him and his lady friend a drink.

James merely smiled and said that he was a guest, not a servant. Normally a little mistake like that wasn't enough to rile James, but what really made his blood boil, was the nobleman's attitude. The young man, Hans, apologized but James could smell a lie a mile away and this young prince's apology had the scent of an unclean stable.

The princess, Anna, also apologized but was sincere. James had nothing against her; she was a simple, quirky girl he found cute.

Hans on the other hand, James really got a rotten feeling from him. The two royals decided to take their leave of the thief after he forgave them.

As they walked away, Hans said something to Anna, causing her to giggle. Hans glanced over his shoulder and gave James a small smirk, which made the thief's blood boil.

Damn royals, how he hated every damn snotty prince who thinks they are better than everyone else. In all his life, James had met several royals he didn't like. Hans just joined that list.

But James wasn't going to let that kill the mood. He later found his way back to the excellent food. Free food was free food, which was good enough for him.

Another waiter drifted by carrying a tray of chocolate covered pastries that he didn't try yet. He stopped the man and took one to sample it. The pastry was, in a word, delicious. The chocolate was rich and then that chocolaty taste was soon replaced by a sweet strawberry flavor.

James moaned, "This is amazing!" "I'm glad you like it" said a voice.

James glanced over to his left and saw Queen Elsa standing there. She smiled "It's a new recipe that the cooks wanted to try out, and you seem to be the first one to try it".

He nodded saying, a little muffled "My compliments to the chef" the thief plucked several more pastries, wrapped them up in a bit of cloth he kept in another pocket and slipped them into his coat's breast pocket.

James made a little bow "Milady" she nodded her head "How do you do Mr.…" "James" finished James.

Elsa's smile widened a little "James, it is nice to meet you" "Like wise" said the thief, flashing an award winning smile.

The queen of Arendelle paused for a moment as if she were thinking of what to say next, then asked "So…James, what brings you to Arendelle?"

"Business" said James casually "I'm here with some friends who want to visit an acquaintance. We just so happen to arrive as the coronation began".

Elsa nodded "I see. What did you think of the ceremony?" "I think it was wonderful" answered James tactfully. The queen just stood there looking at him blankly for a moment then she asked in a softer voice "You can be honest"

James didn't know whether or not this was a trick question but he could see in her eyes that she was being honest. He sighed, "To be perfectly honest? I would say that you were rather…stiff"

Elsa sighed, looking rather glum "I thought so" "But it was better than several other's I've seen" said James.

Elsa looked up at him questioningly "Really?" James nodded. The thief was about to tell her but he paused. He sensed some odd movement through the crowd. The first one he couldn't see clearly. But what he couldn't see, he felt as if there was a foul chill in the air like a horrible specter from beyond had decided to crash the party.

The second he did see. He saw a beautiful slim blond woman dressed in blue silk dress with a high collar and a red ruby dangling from a gold chain that hung around her neck. The woman was passing through the crowd gracefully, heading directly towards someone when suddenly she stopped. She looked around her then she turned and faced him.

James felt his heart drop into his stomach faster than a hawk diving after its prey. The woman's sparkling blue eyes widened.

The thief's mind began to race for a solution, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. He quickly began to fan himself with his hand saying, "Is it me or is it a little warm in here?"

"It does feel a little warm," agreed Elsa.

"How about we continue our conversation somewhere a little less…stuffy," suggested James. Elsa nodded and the two walked off in the opposite direction from the woman in blue.

James glanced back and saw that she didn't pursue him, which he thanked his lucky stars for but he knew that she'd find him eventually.

* * *

"And so, I ended up kidnapping you" said Merida. Hiccup laughed humorously. She had been telling him of how they met. She told him briefly of Rumpelstiltskin and of the changing of history. After, she talked about he and his father arrived in DunBroch and took her prisoner on a raid. She finished with her escape from Berk, which ended with her kidnapping Hiccup on Toothless.

Hiccup took the story better than she thought. She worried that he would call her mad when she mentioned the dwarf and the magical deal but just stood there and listened. He made a comment here and there as to how things worked or what happened to a person she mentioned. But overall he was a captive audience.

After a moment of laughing, Hiccup spoke "That is actually funny. Us kidnapping you, you kidnapping me…" he smiled "And look at where we are now".

Merida nodded. The circumstances of their first meeting seemed more like an odd joke. Before, they met during a raid on Castle DunBroch and ended up fighting to change the world back to normal. Now, they're at a party talking and enjoying each other's company. It was odd and yet, it felt wonderful.

Hiccup coughed then asked Merida "So, what was this...world like?"

Merida's expression darkened and said softly "Horrible, just…horrible". She shivered and thought of the ruin and all the horrid things that were wrought by that wretched little dwarf.

Hiccup held up a hand "Say no more, I don't really want to know". The two stood in silence for a long moment then Merida noticed a familiar face standing on the far side of the ballroom behind Hiccup.

Genevieve the witch stood near a set of tall oak doors that stood open, her eyes were locked onto Merida. She had a solemn look on her face that meant business. The witch turned and slipped past the doors and into the corridor.

Merida nudged Hiccup and she whispered, "Follow me". She threaded her way through the crowd with Hiccup following closely behind. They passed through the doorway and into an empty corridor that was similar to the one they passed through when they arrived to the party.

At the end of the corridor, Merida saw the witch standing there. Genevieve turned and walked to her left and vanished down a connecting corridor. The princess picked up her pace and hurried down the corridor then turned and saw the witch slip through some doors at the end of the corridor.

Merida frowned. What was the witch doing? Where was she leading her? She merely shook her head and walked toward the doors at the end of the corridor.

Upon reaching the door, Merida hesitated and felt uncertainty well up inside her like a flood. Something strange was going on.

Beginning with their brief meeting in the courtyard, all the way to the party, something was terribly wrong. Whatever it was, Merida was about to find out.

On the other side of the doors was a sparsely furnished room. Merida noticed that it was a little larger than her chambers back at Castle DunBroch but looked as if whoever owned the room had vacated a long time ago. There was a four poster bed to her right, a bedside table, a plain wooden table pushed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. There was a large fireplace with a small, flickering fire burning within.

Lastly, there was a lone wooden chair that looked like it belonged in the home of a poor farmer. Standing next to the chair was Genevieve. Her face was partially illuminated by the flickering light of the fireplace. The witch's expression was serious with a hint of worry in her eyes. The witch nodded at Merida and gestured to the chair "Please, sit".

Merida swallowed hard and she obeyed. The princess sat in the chair. She could see that Hiccup was worried but he stood there and watched.

Genevieve spoke softly, "Remain calm and remain still, this won't hurt" "What?" said Merida. The witch didn't answer. She placed her hand Merida's head and suddenly the two were no longer in the dimly lit room in the Arendelle castle. They were back in the graveyard where Jack was attacked.

Merida jerked away in surprise and the graveyard dissolved and she found herself back in the room in Arendelle. The witch gave Merida a curious look. The princess grinned sheepishly "Sorry".

They tried again. They were back in the graveyard once more. The nightmare unfolded and played out as it did that night. Merida saw herself and the ghoulish young man, then Jack. Then there was the confrontation between the winter spirit and the man in black. A fierce battle of magic took place that ripped the graveyard apart and torn apart gravestones.

A blast of icy blue magic here, a wave of harsh green magic there tearing up large chunks of earth. Then Jack was defeated by a blast of emerald green magic. Once the dream reached the part where Jack was absorbed into the crystal sphere, Merida heard Genevieve mutter "Interesting…" she felt the witch withdrew her hand and Merida was dropped back in Arendelle.

The witch queen stroked her chin murmured "Very interesting".

Merida asked, "What is?" "This ghoulish young fellow" murmured Genevieve "Whoever he is…he must be very powerful to overwhelm Jack and trap him in a crystal like that".

Merida's heart stopped for a moment "Wait…you mean?" "That was no dream" said the witch queen "That was real. That actually happened".

A thousand questions exploded into Merida's mind at once but she blurted out one "What does it mean?" "Obviously it means Jack has been taken" answered the witch "By whom…" she shrugged.

Merida thought back to earlier that afternoon than asked, "What's going on? Why did you lead us here?"

The witch sighed and conjured up another chair with flick of her wrist. She sank into the chair, rubbing her forehead muttering, "A lot has been going on". Genevieve looked at Merida and the princess noticed that the witch's eyes looked very tired. She explained, "These are dark times. It may seem peaceful but trust me, a terrible darkness is growing".

Merida and Hiccup looked at her in shock. The witch continued, "Jack wasn't the first casually of this oncoming storm"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup.

Genevieve shook her head slowly, her eyes drifted over to the tiny flames crackling away in her fireplace "I had received word that another spirit, like Jack, who had elemental magic was captured by some mysterious force as well" she glanced at Merida "Do you remember Katherine?"

Merida thought for a moment then remembered that she was the girl who helped her with her love potion and Katherine's friend Nightlight protected her from Pitch

. The princess nodded and Genevieve nodded "She's been taken as well"

"What!" exclaimed Merida, nearly rising to her feet.

The witch looked back into the fire in dismay "I don't know who is behind this. Her guardian Ombric, who is a powerful wizard, couldn't find her. Strangely enough, neither can I. I did find some traces of dark magic and something I haven't seen in a long time. So far it's been nothing but dead ends. It seems like we're chasing shadows".

A small, humorless smile appeared on her face "That's what it seems like. Shadows. We're being hunted by our own shadows".

Merida got a cold feeling in her gut that spread all over. It would seem that Jack wasn't the only one who is in trouble. The princess leaned forward toward the witch "What can we do?"

Genevieve looked at her for a moment in surprise. The witch then burst out laughing. Merida and Hiccup stared at the witch as if she had gone loony. Genevieve managed to stop laughing and said as she tried to catch her breath "I…I'm sorry. These last few weeks have been rather stressful, I needed a good laugh".

The witch thought for a long moment, gazing into the fire. She glanced back at Merida and Hiccup saying, "Go home, where it's safe. You are out of your depth here".

* * *

Elsa had to admit, this night wasn't as horrible as she had originally thought.

Originally she thought that it was going to be long and droll or stressful and filled with trouble hiding her abilities. It was, at first. But the last few minutes had been refreshing. Walking and talking with James was rather entertaining. He related to her some stories of coronations that were way more embarrassing than her own.

Which made her feel a little more grateful that none of those horrible things had happened to her during the ceremony.

The two found themselves in the library inspecting artwork. It was cooler in the library than the crowded, stuffy ballroom. The library was void of life and was illuminated by candles held by various sconces on the walls.

As they were inspecting one painting, Elsa took a moment and studied her guest. He was dressed as a commoner; he was plain but wasn't ugly. The way he spoke was rather unusual for commoners. Commoners used more honorifics and chose their words carefully, but James was candid and open with his comments as if they were equals.

The two moved along through the silent, empty library. All was silent, except the faint ticking of the old clock and the distant sounds of the party.

James strolled past various paintings depicting scenes of men and women dancing, knights, past rulers of Arendelle and scenery that were breathtaking. James stopped in front of a portrait in the corner of the library, tucked between two bookcases and hung next to a larger painting of a lake.

He tilted his head to the side and frowned "Who is this?"

Elsa looked up at the portrait and saw that it was of a man that she had difficulty remembering. He stood tall and proud, dressed in a long coal black coat, white shirt, brown trousers and mud spattered boots. The man was in his thirties, had light auburn hair that was slicked back and a warm smile. Tucked under his arm were some books and in his hand was a quill.

Elsa saw that the frame was dusty. She brushed away the thick film of dust and saw the inscription that was hidden " _Thomas Fisher"._

More memories came to mind and she realized whom the subject of the portrait was. She breathed "Thomas Fisher" "Who?" asked James, frowning in confusion.

The queen glanced at him, "Have you heard of the story of the Poet of Black Lake?" "Of course" said James.

She nodded at the man in the painting "They say that the story was based on him". The queen stared up at the man in the portrait. He looked happy and carefree. The terrifying story of the mad man was familiar to Elsa. Her mother told it to her and Anna once, when they were misbehaving once and it scared them straight.

Even though she's older and no longer believed in ghost stories, the tale of the Poet still gave Elsa the chills.

The man who once was a kind, penniless writer, who wrote some of her favorite bedtime stories that she enjoyed when she was young, going absolutely mad and butchered his family then took his own life in his lakeside home. Stories of how his ghost still haunted that cold, lifeless place and how the screams of his family could still be heard on moonless nights.

Of course it was only a story, her mother told her that. That's what Elsa told herself as well, and yet it brought to mind something that her tutor told her once long ago.

"Every story and every legend, is based on truth" he would tell her when she asked about some folk lore her father told her "Even though there had been embellishment, there are some pieces of the truth in those stories". Maybe that was true for the story of the mad poet.

Standing there at the foot of the portrait with the shadows flickering off of it from the candles on the walls, it gave his face an odd glow. His face looked more like actual human flesh than paint and canvas. The man's eyes dark painted eyes seemed to stare directly right into hers, as if he could see right through her. Elsa could've sworn he blinked once.

She quickly looked away; her heart was starting to beat quickly like a hummingbird.

James shivered a little and pulled his coat closer together. Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She was so unsettled by the painting and the sad tale relating to it, that she failed to notice that the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees that James noticed.

Elsa took a deep breath and recited the mantra in her mind " _Conceal, don't feel…Conceal, don't feel…"_ Her heartbeats slowed a little and the temperature returned to normal.

James looked at her curiously asking, "Did you feel that?" "What?" asked Elsa innocently

"It felt like a chill" said James, shivering a little "Felt like someone stepped over my grave". Elsa merely shrugged and was relieved that he was ignorant that it was she. That was too close.

They continued on through the library in silence as they continued to inspect the vast collection of artwork. Elsa felt uncomfortable in the silence and wanted to get her mind off of the portrait of Thomas Fisher. After working up the courage, she finally asked the question that was on her mind during the course of their tour of the library "Where are you from James?"

The young man shrugged "Here and there. I don't really have a home, I mostly travel in my line of work"

"Do you have family?"

James nodded "Yes, just my mother. She took care of me on her own. Never really knew my father"

Elsa blinked and felt a little embarrassed of asking him about his family. Her parents and brother may be gone but at least she knew her parents and her brother.

The queen stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't know"

James shrugged "Its fine. From what my mother told me, my father wasn't exactly the fatherly type".

Silence returned for a long moment and it was James' turn to ask a question "What about your family? Is it only you and your sister?"

Elsa nodded glumly "My parents were going on a two week journey and were supposed to return but their ship was lost at sea. My brother went out by himself to go hunting and he…never made it back. Only his horse returned".

James looked at her sympathetically "I'm sorry for your loss, really. I know what its like to lose loved ones". Elsa murmured "thanks".

As they neared the entrance of the library, Elsa paused for a moment and she looked at James for a good moment. James' arched an eyebrow "What it is?"

"Just who are you?" asked Elsa "You aren't like most commoners. The way you act its…odd".

The young man merely shrugged "Well, I'm not most commoners" he smiled "You could say that I have had experience dealing with royalty and nobility". Elsa stared at him studiously.

James was a strange person. However, there was something about him that Elsa found rather charming.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elsa cleared her throat and stuttered "I-I really must get back to the party"

James nodded "As you wish" he bowed "Milady". She turned and left the library. The thief pulled out a creampuff from his pocket and shoved it into his mouth as he left the library.

* * *

Once the two were no longer in sight, the portrait of Thomas Fisher blinked.

The canvas bubbled and rippled like the surface of a lake disturbed by fallen pebble .

A foot emerged from the rippling canvas, followed by a leg then the rest of the body. The figure landed lightly on the floor, with a wide grin on his face.

The observer from the party giggled to himself. This was too easy. They were practically giving him weapons to use against them. It would be so funny if it weren't so sad.

The observer giggled and he slithered his way out of the library. The candles flickered and their meager flames went out with a hiss as he past.

* * *

Merida blinked "I'm sorry?"

"Go home" repeated the witch

"I can't" said Merida "I can't abandon Jack, let alone anyone else who maybe in trouble" "Its too dangerous" said the witch.

Merida rolled her eyes "I have faced dangers before, Rumpelstiltskin for starters".

Genevieve laughed coldly "That pathetic fool and his army of halfwits? He's a gnat compared to what's coming" the princess was taken aback at the witch's tone and comment of the dwarf.

The witch continued "Whatever or whoever is behind this, its able to evade _me_. There's hardly anybody on this earth that I can't find. If you can hide from me than you're certainly someone to be reckoned with".

Merida opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the doors opened. Standing there, holding the door open was James. He stood frozen in place, staring at the three by the fireplace.

The thief smiled nervously "Oh, hello! Sorry to barge in, none of my business. I'll wait for you out-" "Get in here James" commanded Genevieve sternly without so much as looking at the door.

The thief winced at the mention of his name and he obeyed. With a gesture from the witch queen, the doors slammed shut behind the thief, which caused him to jump a little. He looked down at the floor in what seemed like shame. James looked up at the witch and was ready to say something but she conjured up another chair and ordered, "Sit".

The thief sank into the chair and clasped his hands together.

To Merida, he looked like a child who just got caught causing mischief.

Genevieve turned her attention back to Merida "I don't want you to get hurt. Whatever this threat is…I don't think anyone will be safe". Her voice grew soft, her tone was filled with uncertainty "Something sinister is happening and I don't know if I can stop it".

Everyone in the room was quiet, staring at the witch with concern. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Merida spoke "No. We're not going anywhere. We are going to help you stop this thing and save Jack and Katherine".

Genevieve sighed in defeat and looked at the princess "I guess I can't force you to leave"

"No" said Merida. The witch smiled. She told Merida and Hiccup to return to the party and enjoy the rest of the evening.

James rose from his chair and tried to leave with them but the witch's hand clamped down on the thief's shoulder "Not you" said Genevieve sweetly "I want to have a little chat with you first". The thief shuddered and looked pleadingly at Merida and Hiccup but they left the room without a word.

* * *

At the ballroom, the princess and the Viking waited nervously. Neither of them knew what Genevieve would want with James but it didn't seem good.

The two tried to guess at what he may have done. But came up with no solid reason. The thief appeared in the ballroom, followed by the witch. The thief looked unharmed but he seemed to be distant and distracted. Hiccup tried to ask him about what happened but the thief shrugged and mumbled something unintelligible.

Hiccup turned to Merida "So…what now" "I guess that we enjoy ourselves" declared Merida.

James spotted a servant with a tray of pastries and he made a beeline for it with Hiccup following closely behind. Merida felt good. Genevieve was able to provide answers and with her help, they'll be able to help Jack. She felt herself smile. All seemed to be right.

Her thoughts were then broken by raised voices. "What did I ever do to you?" demanded one of the voices.

Merida turned and saw the princess, Anna, and the queen, Elsa. They seemed to be having a disagreement about something. The queen turned away from Anna saying "Enough Anna" she started walking away, heading quickly towards the exit.

Anna pressed on "No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?"

Without warning, the queen turned and snapped, "I said enough!" she waved a hand and suddenly, large sharp spikes of ice erupted from the floor forming a semicircle separating her from the guests. The spikes were large as spears and sharp as swords. The party guests jumped back in fear, gasping in shock.

Elsa looked petrified. The party guests all murmured and stared at the queen in horror. A new voice spoke. It belonged to the little duke that Merida encountered earlier that evening. The little duke's beady eyes were wide with horror, "Sorcery! I knew that there was something dubious going on here" he hid behind two large men, who Merida guessed were his guards.

The queen held up her hands "W-wait let me explain…" she began but was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

Everyone looked and saw a woman pointing at James, whom had an ice spike lodged into his side. Hiccup drew his sword and chopped at the ice spike. The flames of Hiccup's sword sliced through the ice like a knife through hot butter. He pulled what's left of the ice spike free from James' side. Everyone saw streaks of red on the sharp end of the spike that was freed and they saw a large dark spot forming on his jacket.

Everyone gasped in shock, there were a few horrified cries and one woman fainted.

Merida heard someone coughing. She turned and her heart dropped into her stomach. Genevieve was leaning against a pillar for support, coughing and gasping for air. Her face grew pale then turned purple like vintage wine. The witch slowly sank to the floor and onto her knees. She reached for her throat, as if to try and free herself from an invisible vice and before anyone could do anything, she collapsed.

She lay sprawled out on the floor unconscious and unmoving. Several guests rushed to her side crying "Your highness!"

Everyone was now completely on edge. Scattered chatter and murmuring filled the ballroom. Nobody knew what was going on in the midst of these bizarre events.

Merida could just feel that the tension was thick as a slab of rock. A servant checked the witch and he noticed a dropped wine glass by her side. He picked it up and sniffed it and immediately recoiled at the scent. The servant looked up at the anxious guests saying "Its poison. She's been poisoned!"

A wave of nervous chatter swept through the ballroom and suddenly the duke cried "Treachery! Sorcery!" he aimed an accusing finger at the queen "Queen Elsa has poisoned Queen Genevieve!"

Elsa stood there looking like a trapped animal. Her eyes darted around nervously and she sprinted out of the ballroom. The duke barked "After her!" he gave chase with his guards. Anna and the man she was with gave chase as well.

Merida ran to James' side "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" grunted James, clutching his side where dark liquid seeped through the green fabric "You should be more worried about her" he nodded to the unconscious Genevieve.

The entire ballroom was ablaze with panicked chatter and frantic guests trying to grasp at what just happened.

* * *

The servant who revealed the poison slipped away from the crowd and made his way out of the castle.

He weaved his way through frightened villagers in the courtyard and reached the bridge in time to see the results of several hours of work come to fruition.

A single figure was sprinting across the water of the harbor, creating a bridge of ice with each step. She ran and ran, even when she reached the trees on the shore opposite of the castle. After Elsa disappeared into the trees, the ice in the water began to crack and spread like wildfire in a dry forest.

Within a matter of seconds, the entire harbor, all the ships moored within it and the land itself was swallowed up by ice and frost.

Dark grey clouds formed almost instantaneously in the sky above, blocking out the light of the stars and began to unleash their contents. Snow.

The observer grinned broadly and extended a cold, grey hand out and caught a flake in the palm of his hand. The flake didn't melt. It sat in his cold, clammy palm for a moment, glittering like a freshly polished gem. He giggled mirthfully and watched the snow started to fall more intensely upon the now icebound land of Arendelle.

To the corpse like fiend, there was no better night like tonight and oh how it was such a fine night for treachery and sorcery.

End of chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: So, what do you think? Kinda long but that's how things go. Also going to borrow a little of Once Upon a Time. Review!)**


	5. Ch4: Cold Hearted (Part: 2)

**(a/n: sorry for the wait, took a bit longer due to work, sickness and other things. This part of the story is taken a bit longer than i originally thought but next chapter is the last in this part of the story. Enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch.4: Cold Hearted Part: 2

 _Arendelle, Years ago…_

It was the best day ever before one of the worst moments in Elsa's life occurred. That morning, the whole family had a delicious breakfast together.

Their father had taken care of business and had the whole day free and Jack had arrived at dawn to surprise them, having returned from overseas. The whole day was like a pleasant dream. The sun was shone bright and warm in the clear blue skies. The autumn air was cool but was warm enough to explore the outside world and so they did.

The royals took a pleasant hike up into the mountains until they reached a bluff that gave a grand view of the castle, the city, the harbor, the fjord and everything within sight that belonged to the kingdom of Arendelle. Anna and Elsa played around with together and with their elder sibling.

They ran and played for hours, chasing each other and having snowball fights. Their parents eventually stopped them so they could eat the picnic they had dragged all that way up the mountain. Packed away in the wicker basket was a small feast.

The food was so delicious that Elsa doubted that she would forget the taste, even if she grew to be a hundred. Roasted pheasant, baked apples, turkey smothered with an assortment of spices, and cooked trout. For dessert was an assortment of lemon cakes, chocolate pastries and cream puffs. It was a fantastic way to end their hike.

As they journeyed down the mountain, Elsa grew exhausted and couldn't walk another step.

Anna on the other hand skipped along happily as if she could continue on for a very long time.

She ended up being scooped up by her brother and tossed on to his shoulders. She squealed with delight "Jack!"

"Come on Elsa, you don't want to get left behind do you?" he chuckled. "Left out here in the dark scary forest?" "No!" declared Elsa.

Jack grinned, "If you fall behind, the wolves will get you!" "No they won't" laughed Elsa "I'll scare them off!"

"Indeed you will" said Jack proudly "You can scare off any monster with your magic". He told her to hold on and he took off running, passing Anna, mother and father yelling "Race ya!" Anna took off running after them laughing. The king and queen didn't participate in the race, but merely watched them race through the woods down to the end of the trail.

That night, Jack carried his little sisters up to their room to put them to bed. Elsa was ready to sleep but Anna was still as energetic as she was earlier that morning. She bounced around on her bed demanding that her siblings would come and play but Jack said that he was tired and it was bedtime.

Anna flopped down on the bed, complaining "But I don't want to go to bed. I want to play"

"You can play some more tomorrow" assured Jack. He pulled the large thick blanket over his little sister.

He gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and bid them sweet dreams but before he left, Anna stopped him "Wait!" "What is it?" asked Jack as he stood in the doorway.

Anna drew her knees up to her chest "Can you tell us a story?" "A story?" said Jack, arching an eyebrow.

"Please!" begged Anna, batting her eyes at him. Her older brother stared at her for a few long seconds then a smile appeared on his face "Ok, you'll get a story" "Yay!" cried Anna jumping up and down.

"But" continued Jack "once the story is finished, you have to go to bed. Got it?" Anna stopped jumping and nodded.

Jack sat down at the edge of Anna's bed and she crawled back under the covers and drew her knees up to her chest. Jack looked at both of his sisters "So…what story do you want to hear?" Elsa didn't care; she was elated from such a wonderful day, wanting it to never end. Anna bit her lip as she thought really hard to come up with a story she wants to hear.

Finally she exclaimed, "I know!"

"Which one?" asked Jack sweetly. Anna pointed to a skinny leather bound book that sat on her bedside table. Jack picked it up and read the embossed title aloud " _Tales and Fables by Thomas Fisher_?"

"They're all my favorite" said Anna. Jack shrugged "Ok than". He flipped through the pages until he found one that sounded satisfactory.

When he found one, he said, "Here we go. _The Red Maiden of Lancaster."_ "I like this one" said Anna with a grin.

Jack read from the book. Anna listened intently and acted as if she were hearing the tale for the first time even though she heard it a hundred times. Elsa has heard the story herself a number of times but she loved it all the same. As she listened to Jack's voice, images of heroic knights, fair maidens and ferocious monsters began to play out vividly in her mind. Her eyes grew heavy but she fought to stay awake and listen. It was a difficult task in of itself.

Her brother's voice was like velvet and it soothed her to the point that she dozed off during the second half of the story. Elsa's eyes blinked open and she heard her brother close the book. He gave Anna a kiss on the head bidding her goodnight. He did the same for Elsa. Jack was almost out of the room but Elsa sat up "Jack"

"hmm?" he stopped and turned to face her. She asked, "Are you going away again?" a sad look appeared on his face and he said softly "I'm afraid so".

Elsa frowned. Jack was always away on long journeys in far away places. She rarely got to see him, but when they did see him, the visits are short lived and were bittersweet.

The princess pouted "But I don't want you to go, you just got back". He smiled a little "I know but I have to, there are things that I have to do."

"Will you come back?" asked Elsa, hopeful.

Jack's smile widened "Of course, I always do". He walked over to her bedside. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes saying, "I'll be back, and when I do, we can go ice skating like we planned on".

Elsa's expression brightened and she held up her pinkie "Promise?" "Promise" said Jack solemnly, joining her pinkie with hers.

He tousled her hair and left the room, singing his favorite tune softly "… _and who are you, the proud lord said_ …" his closed the door behind him carefully so he won't disturb his sisters. Elsa curled up under the blankets and sleep overcame her quickly. Her dreams were sweet and pleasant, the smile stayed on her face.

The princess was pleased over how the day went; completely unaware that that was the last time she would see her brother again and a week later, the second worst day of her life would occur.

* * *

 _Arendelle Now…_

Panic filled the night at the castle. The men and women in the ballroom quickly dispersed, trying to make sense of the shocking revelations of the last few minutes. Some servants came and carried Genevieve to her sparsely furnished room and placed unconscious form on her bed.

A physician was summoned at once and he arrived quickly. He checked the witch's vital signs.

To the relief of everyone present, the doctor announced that her vital signs were stable but it seemed that she was put into a coma. There wasn't much that either Merida or anybody else could do at that point.

She went back to the ballroom and found James trying to fend off a fussy maid, who tried to help tend to his wound.

Merida sighed "James, your injured. Let them help you"

"I'm fine" insisted the thief, wincing a little, "I've had worse". The princess cocked an eyebrow "Really?"

James nodded "Oh yeah, if you got time I'll tell you about this one time where-"

Suddenly a woman came running through the ballroom screaming hysterically "It's snowing! It's snowing outside! The queen has damned us all!" one of the servants rushed after the woman to calm her down.

Merida frowned and she quickly rushed out of the ballroom.

* * *

Once Merida was gone, James managed to bandage his wound and he slipped away from the crowded ballroom to Genevieve's room.

There, he found her satchel underneath her bed after a quick search. He knelt down at the foot of her bed and dug through the witch's satchel, sifting aside assorted items she carried in the bag, a small handheld mirror, some bottles of potions, various pieces for makeup.

Suddenly he heard a soft voice "… _James_ …" he froze.

He looked up at the witch lying on the bed. She still looked unconscious, with her eyes closed and her body didn't move. Then he heard her voice again "… _James_ …" he moved closer to her side "I'm here".

At first there was nothing. Then he heard a faint trickle of words leave her mouth in a soft hiss.

He leaned in close to listen. What she said made him look at her in disbelief "You want me to do what?" she didn't say anything.

He sighed, "Look I know that I should, but this isn't my fight. It's a family matter that has nothing to do with me" again there was the soft voice and hiss of words.

James held up his hands defensively "Ok, ok. There won't be any needing of that" he frowned "Although, I don't know how you would do that considering your…condition". There was silence.

Suddenly, the witch's hand clamped onto his wrist and hissed her final word that sounded hoarse and faint, " _Go!"_ Her grip was like iron but after her final word had escaped her lips, her grip slackened and her hand slid away. James was surprised by the abruptness and strength of her grip, considering that she has slipped into a coma.

But considering who she was, it wasn't very surprising. The thief swallowed and knew he was going to regret it but he acquiesced to following her final command.

He took the witch's hand into both of his and whispered solemnly to her "Don't worry…I will do as you ask. I will not fail you".

He resumed his search and found what he was looking for. It was a small glass bottle with a strip of parchment on it that read in elegant hand writing " _Wellspring of Vitality"._

He noticed that it contained a little bit. He sighed deeply and muttered a curse. If he had a full bottle he'll be fixed up in no time but with the amount he has now, he'll be able to maybe last a good few hours, maybe a day, and will probably make a full recovery if he doesn't over-do it. But he was glad that Genevieve had some left.

The thief uncorked it and he was about to drink but his eyes drifted to the witch, lying unconscious in her bed. Her face was serene and expressionless. Her skin looked very pale, almost as if all the blood in her body had been taken. It was almost as if she was a corpse.

James shivered and he prayed that the witch could overcome whatever is ailing her. She always comes through. Always.

He lifted the bottle muttering "Cheers" and he downed the bottles contents without another word.

* * *

Outside, the courtyard was packed with villagers all chattering. Merida caught her self as her feet slid around on a patch of slick ice.

She paused for a moment and took in what she saw; a layer of ice and frost coated the door, the frame, the ground and everything around the entrance.

In the courtyard, the water in one of the fountains was frozen into a sharp, jagged shape that looked like a demon-like hand reaching out to snatch up some poor helpless soul. The peasants were all panicked and were chattering in hushed tones. Flakes of snow descended from the dark clouds above, the air was cooler and was growing colder still.

Merida shivered a little "What in the world?" "Snow?" said Hiccup in confusion.

The Viking appeared at her side. He extended a hand and caught a snowflake in his hand. Merida was shocked.

Just hours ago, it was a warm summer evening now it was cold as an autumn evening only weeks away from winter. Being able to change the temperature and to make it snow, it must have taken a lot of magic. Elsa must be a very powerful person and maybe equally dangerous.

A familiar, yet panicked, voice cry out over the chattering crowed, "It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land!"

Merida spied the tiny duke from Weselton, he stood among the crowd waving his hands frantically shouting "She must be stopped!". He turned to one of his guards and grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him down until they were eye to eye "You must go after her!"

"No wait!" cried a voice. Merida looked and saw Anna, Elsa's sister, standing beside him.

The little duke jumped behind his guards and eyed her suspiciously "You! Is there any sorcery in you too? Are you a monster as well?" "What? No, no, I'm completely ordinary" said Anna firmly.

The man she was with at the party stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder "That's right, she is" she shot him a look which caused him to add nervously "i-in the best way".

Anna turned back to the little duke "Elsa's not a monster" "She nearly killed me!" cried the duke, but the man who was with Anna said, "You slipped on some ice"

" _Her_ ice" insisted the duke

"It was an accident" Anna put in, "She didn't mean this, she didn't mean any of this" the princess sighed "It was my fault, I was the one who pushed her…therefore…I should be the one to go after her"

"What?" exclaimed the duke and Anna's companion in surprise. Anna called on one of the servants and demanded her horse. Anna's friend tried to reason with her "Anna, you can't. Its too dangerous"

She shook her head "Elsa's not dangerous" one of the servants arrived with her horse, a large white stallion. Anna continued, "I'll go and bring her back and we can fix everything"

"I'm coming with you" decided the young man but Anna shook her head "No, I need you here Hans".

The young man, Hans, shook his head slowly "I…I don't want you to get hurt. I think you shouldn't go alone. The mountains can be dangerous and you'll need help searching for Elsa."

He turned and shouted "I'm asking for volunteers to join Princess Anna in retrieving the queen".

Nobody was really eager to step forward. Everyone in the square, guards included, avoided Hans' gaze. Merida scowled. Earlier that day these very people showered their monarch with love and affection and now they're cowering like frightened children. She couldn't blame them though. Merida was taken aback by the ice and now the snow. Nobody knew the depth of Elsa's power and now that she has been exposed, there's no telling what she'll do.

After a moment of awkward silence and avoiding eye contact, Merida raised her hand "I'll go!" all eyes turned to her.

She walked down the steps and marched up to Anna's side. Hiccup did like wise "So will I". Anna looked at the two in surprise "Who are you?"

"My name is Merida" said Merida then gestured to Hiccup "And this is Hiccup". That earned the Viking some odd stares but Anna had a broad grin "Thank you. You know what they say, two heads are better than one…well in this case there's three but-"

"Count me in too!" declared a voice.

Merida turned and saw James walking through the crowd towards them. Merida frowned "James, you can't. You're injured"

"What are you? My mother?" scoffed James "I'm coming too".

Hiccup gave him a look "Why do you want to come? You're a thief, this has nothing to do with you".

James glanced at the Viking and retorted, "This has nothing to do with you either and yet you're going" his gaze turned to Merida "Besides, I have yet to receive my pay. I need to protect my investment after all. No Merida and Hiccup, means no payment".

Merida wanted to argue with him. The thief probably had an ulterior motive behind his desire to join them and was probably still hurt from the ice spike. But the thief's face betrayed nothing. He was determined to come along.

Merida sighed, "Fine. You can come, just don't drop dead on us because I'm not carrying you back down the mountain" "Fair enough" said the thief, with a smile.

The guards brought some additional horses, some extra cloaks for the cold, and a bow for Merida with a quiver of arrows and a sword for James.

The three mounted their horses. Anna reigned in her horse and declared "I leave Prince Hans in charge" the crowd murmured and Hans looked up at Anna "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt" Anna nodded "She's my sister, she would never hurt me".

With that final command, Anna took off at full gallop. Merida, Hiccup and James followed suit. The group galloped at top speed through the castle gates and across the bridge. They raced through the village and followed a road until it diverted into a path that wound up hill through the forest and into the mountains.

Merida saw that the fjord and all the ships were completely frozen over. She shivered at the sheer impact that one woman's magic had on Arendelle. It made her think of Genevieve.

If Elsa was able to do all this, then what could Genevieve do? Merida pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Elsa finally stopped running. Once she was sure that she was far enough, she stopped and gasped for breath. The cold thin air made her lungs burn but she eventually caught her breath.

The queen turned and looked out at the world beneath. Even though there were thick grey clouds gathering, she saw the flickering lights of Arendelle far below her. A mixture of anger and sorrow filled her.

Elsa was furious at herself for losing control and sorrowed by the fact that her worst nightmares had come to life. The people of Arendelle now see her for what she truly is and they fear her, maybe even hate her. The looks in their eyes, the horror on their faces, the way they drew back in fear was just as she had imagined it over and over in her nightmares.

Frightened people who once loved her and cared about her now turned against her, thinking that she was a monster. What made it worse was the fact that someone actually got hurt.

The ice spike impaling James wasn't intentional, that was an accident. But they couldn't have known. In the course of a few minutes, Elsa's life practically disintegrated before her eyes.

Now she was alone in the cold and snow, high above the clouds in isolation. What will she do now? Where should she go? She can't go back, they will never accept her. They'll probably execute her.

Elsa couldn't come up with a solution. She sighed deeply and said to no one "What do I do know?"

"That is a good question" responded a nasally voice.

Elsa jumped a little. She spun around and was surprised to see someone else. He was a year older than Anna, had jet-black hair slicked back and extremely pale skin that almost looked grey. He had coal black eyes that gleamed like the snow in the moonlight and he had a wide toothy grin. The young man wore a black velvet doublet, black trousers, and a black cloak that hung around his shoulders by a silver clasp.

He stood there in the snow about a few yards away from her. The young man stroked his chin saying, "That question perplexes many minds. Though in this case I believe the answer is obvious"

"I'm sorry?" said Elsa, frowning in confusion.

The young man swept his arm around at their surroundings "Look around you, you're free now! You can do whatever you want. Why would you want to go back?"

Elsa frowned at him "Who are you?"

The young man chuckled, which was a high almost mocking sound, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Harriman" he bowed low.

She looked at him suspiciously "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much" said Harriman casually "Just admiring the sights and the weather here in Arendelle. I mean, an early snow like this? Its incredible!" Elsa took a few steps back from the young man, afraid that he was there to harm her but he held up his hand "Relax…I'm not here to hurt you"

"You're not?" asked Elsa, cautiously keeping her distance.

Harriman shook his head "No. In fact, I'm here to help you!"

Elsa frowned at him "How?"

Harriman paused for a moment, "Well, actually… I know somebody who can help you" He explained, "There is a certain person has dealt with people like you…people with powers, elemental powers specifically".

Elsa looked at him questioningly "There are others?"

Harriman nodded "Yes. Count yourself lucky that you weren't born with powers over flames or powers to control earth" Elsa nodded slowly. Hiding and handling fire would've been a nightmare. She quietly listened to the young man in black.

He continued, "You see, this sort of thing happens more often than you would think" he walked closer to Elsa. Elsa noticed that he didn't have any struggle moving through the almost knee deep, thick layer of snow that blanketed the ground like most people. He looked like he was gliding through it, with his cloak flapping around him in the chilled mountain wind like black raven wings.

He started to pace a circle around her "A child is born in to a happy little family. Then they learn said child has special powers. At first they are overjoyed to see that their little one is special. Then one day, they see that their darling little one is having trouble controlling it. It slips out here and there, minor incidents nothing harmful. The family ignores it at first, but then suddenly there is a terrible accident!"

Elsa's heart dropped into her stomach. This was all too familiar to her.

"A friend, maybe a family member, is harmed by the child's powers. Then the parents put their foot down" Harriman glanced sideways at Elsa, explaining nonchalantly "The reactions vary in each story I came across. One cast out their child into the cold cruel world, one family locked their poor child in an asylum, and the most tragic one where the family let an angry mob take their child and destroyed the poor dear".

The hair on the back of Elsa's neck prickled. All this resonated with her. The story of powers, the situation with the family, the accident, it was all eerily familiar. It chilled her to make her think that such horrid things happened to people with powers like her. Something about all this was just wrong…for instance there was Harriman. Who was he and how would he know about Elsa's predicament? Also, there was something about him that made her skin crawl and something in the darkest corner of her mind screamed " _Run!"_ But she said and did nothing.

She stood as still as a statue in the snow. Harriman stopped and he turned to face Elsa "Elsa…I know this seems hard to believe but I truly have been sent here to help you"

"Ok" said Elsa, unconvinced "And just how would you help?"

"I'll take you to my employer" said Harriman with a sweet smile "She can help you. She's helped many others like you and within a matter of moments, you can have your life back". He extended a grey hand to her "All you have to do is come with me. A few moments and all of this will be nothing more than a bad dream".

Elsa thought for a moment. It was all to good to be true. It could be legitimate and everything could work out. But that sickly feeling was still there and everything else within her agreed that Harriman may not who be who he had presented himself as.

Elsa inhaled and said to the young man politely "Thank you Mr. Harriman, but I'm afraid that I have to decline your offer. It is generous but my problems are my own. This doesn't concern you or your employer".

Harriman's expression, for an instant melted into one of disappointment then slowly returned to that eerie toothy smile "Oh well…that's a shame".

Elsa looked into his eyes and noticed that they burned with a dark intense anger unlike any she has seen before. His face was carefree and all smiles but she could feel that burning anger seething underneath, waiting to erupt. He didn't erupt as she had thought.

Instead, Harriman brushed his cloak aside and he made a polite bow "I am terribly sorry that you would not accept my employer's offer…" he straightened up and said darkly "But I have a feeling that you will change your mind…once the torches and pitchforks come out. That's always a good persuader". He giggled and he sauntered past her towards the edge of the precipice.

Harriman glanced over his shoulder to her "See you around Elsa" and he strolled over the edge.

Elsa rushed over to the edge and saw nothing but the earth far beneath the mountain and no Harriman.

She shivered. The cold may not have bothered her, but that eerie prediction and the mysterious man in black sure did.

* * *

"Elsa!" called Anna, her voice echoed among the silent trees.

The four were currently trotting up a mountain trail through a few feet of fluffy snow. The sun was now in the sky, burning brightly and reflecting off of the white landscape and into their eyes.

Anna called out again "Elsa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you away!" again nothing.

Merida scanned the winter landscape around them for any sign of Elsa but saw nothing but white. She glanced over and saw that Hiccup was just as vigilant while James sat slightly slumped in his saddle, looking very bored and a little tired. Anna tried again but her voice echoed back at them.

The princess sighed "Elsa…"

"We'll find her" assured Hiccup "We just need to keep looking" "No offense, but I doubt that screaming her name would help us" said James.

Hiccup shot the thief a glare "You have any better ideas?"

"Why yes, I do" said James, gloatingly "For instance, we need to find her trail"

"What a fantastic idea!" gasped Hiccup sarcastically "Since your such an expert, why don't you find Elsa for us? In fact, why don't you stop this winter in the while your at it?"

James and Hiccup continued to go back and forth. Merida grounded her teeth and eventually when she had enough of their bickering, she snapped, "Will you two shut it!" the Viking and the thief immediately went silent. There was a loud snap and a huge clump of snow dropped from a nearby tree in front of Anna's horse.

The horse suddenly reared back on its hind legs, whinnying in fright and threw the princess of his back.

With that, the horse galloped off into the white forest. James snickered a little until Merida glared at him, silencing him instantly. Merida trotted over to her side and offered her help.

Anna accepted her offer and climbed up and rode onward with Merida.

The four rode in silence for a good part of the morning, occasionally they called out for Elsa but silence and echoes responded to their calls. At one point Anna pleaded with her sister to come back and offered a heartfelt apology but it all fell on deaf ears.

The sun soon sank beyond the horizon along with the temperature. Once the skies darkened, the cold winter air got much colder. Merida, Hiccup and James were cold but the cloaks they were given offered a degree of warmth that Anna didn't have. She still wore her ball gown and was for the most part exposed to the full force of the winter air.

She shivered furiously "I-I wish m-my sister had t-tropical climate powers instead of ice powers. Warm s-sun, s-sandy beaches…" she rubbed her bare arms trying to warm them as her teeth chattered.

James nodded in agreement "I'll say. Unfortunately life doesn't always give us what we want".

Anna sighed deeply then glanced at the thief and then to Hiccup "Thank you for coming with me…all of you, I didn't expect it to take this long"

"No problem" said Hiccup "We don't mind helping you find your sister".

Merida nodded "If any of us had missing family members, we would want others to do the same for us". Anna noticed that James had a somber, pensive look on his face. For a moment, she could've sworn sorrow in his eyes but it immediately vanished and he urged his mount to trot ahead of the group.

The four crested a hill and came to a halt. This search was beginning to look futile and fruitless. So far the only results that came of this search was one lost horse, coldness and fatigue.

Just as they were ready to turn around and go back, Anna pointed out a small sliver of smoke streaked against the white landscape that smeared out some of the stars in the sky.

"Maybe its Elsa" said Anna "Or some travelers" pointed out Hiccup

"Either way, we should check it out" said Merida.

The group made their way down the slope and rode across a cold stream that had small shards of ice floating down the way. James splashed some of the icy water on Merida and Anna as he galloped by, which earned him some glares. The thief smiled meekly and apologized but they rode by, giving cold silence.

The source of the smoke came from the chimney of a humble log cabin with a warm amber light shining from the windows. James and Hiccup hitched their horses to posts holding up the wooden roof that protected the deck and the front door. Merida and Anna had a hard time dismounting, due to being partially frozen from being soaked a few minutes earlier.

Stepping up to the front porch, Anna noticed a low hanging sign and brushed away the snow that covered the inscription.

Hiccup read aloud " _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post"_ some snow fell off of the last little bit of the sign " _and sauna"_ "Ooh" said Anna, perking up a little.

Without a word, the half frozen princess rushed up the short steps and hurried into the trading post. Merida and Hiccup followed after her.

James moved to follow but Merida stopped him "Watch the horses"

"No way, its freezing out here" complained James. The princess fixed him a stern look then he sighed in frustration "Fine. Just get some gloves so our fingers don't fall off".

She nodded and she followed Hiccup inside.

* * *

Inside the log cabin was a whole deal warmer than outside. The trading post was small, filled with shelves holding various items with price tags and labels. The entire room was filled with warm amber light that came from dozens of lamps that hung all along the walls and the fire crackling in the hearth. A faint scent of cinnamon drifted around on the air. The warmth melted away the cold from their bones and thawed Anna and Merida.

Hiccup inspected the trading post and some of the items sitting on the shelves, when suddenly a voice piped up "Yoo-hoo!"

Hiccup and the others turned and saw a hefty man in a green, wool long-sleeved shirt sitting behind a counter. He had a jolly pudgy face, a ginger mustache and wild red hair tucked underneath a green wool cap. He waved a hand "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blow out!" he gestured to some of the items hanging on the wall behind him and the counter "Half off on swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention" he held up a small red bottle and a big friendly smile appeared on his face "Ya?"

Anna and the others stood there and looked at the merchant blankly. "Oh great" said Anna slowly "Uh…for now how about boots, er, winter boots and dresses?"

"And some extra gloves?" added Merida, trying to warm her numb hands with her breath. The merchant noted the attire of Anna and her companions. They were covered by a thin layer of frost and ice that glittered faintly like diamond shards in the warm candlelight.

He nodded "That will be in our winter department" he pointed to the far end of the room to a bare section of wall that had some pegs where a coil of rope hung next to a lone climbing axe. On a shelf beside them, there was a small folded stack of winter clothes and boots that looked appropriate for a woman of Anna's size. Sitting on the shelf above it, were a few pairs of moleskin gloves. Lastly, there was a pair of snow shoes but looked rickety and used.

Anna nodded "That will work". She waddled over and picked up the boots and dress "I was just wondering…has there been another young woman, I don't know…the queen perhaps, pass through here?" the merchant shook his head "the only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your friends dear".

She placed the items on the counter and was ready to perches the snow gear when suddenly a tiny bell rang and the door opened.

Out from the cold came a large figure covered entirely in white, had broad shoulders and was taller then Merida, Hiccup and Anna. The new comer brushed some snow and small chunks of ice off of him and sighed heavily. "Except you lot and this fellow" added the merchant. He held up his bottle of sun balm "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blow out!"

Anna and the others watched as the man lumber into the trading post. He brushed past Merida and Hiccup marched up to the counter. Anna backed right up until she bumped into the counter. The newcomer spoke, his voice was gruff and muffled by the frozen bandanna covering most of his face "Carrots".

Anna frowned in confusion then the man nodded "Behind you". She turned slightly and saw some carrots sitting on a shelf that was built in under the counter.

The princess grinned sheepishly "Oh, right!" she slid out of the way "sorry". The man grabbed the carrots and tossed them onto the counter. He turned and went over to the winter gear and grabbed the climbing ax and the coil of rope.

The merchant spoke cheerfully "Oh, a real howler in July. Wherever could it have come from?"

"The North Mountain" muffled the man as he placed the ax and rope on the counter along side the carrots. "The North Mountain?" repeated Anna softly.

Merida cocked an eyebrow. A vague lead but it was something. If they did it right, they'll be able to find Elsa and be home before nightfall tomorrow.

"That will be forty" said the merchant. "Forty?" repeated the frost covered man "What, no ten"

The merchant frowned and shook his head "Oh dear. You see, this comes from our winter stock" he tapped the rope and ax "and you see supply and demand have a big problem".

The man scowled "You want to talk about supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living". Merida glanced out window and saw a large sled that carried huge pile of well-cut ice blocks in the back.

"Oh" said Anna "That's a tough business to be in right now, I mean really…." the man glanced at her and her mouth closed and she looked away nervously "Ahm…that's unfortunate".

The merchant shook his head "The price is still forty. However I will throw in a free visit to sauna" he glanced to his left to the far side of the room to a window "Yoo-hoo! Hi family!" "Yoo-hoo!" replied a chorus of voices. Merida caught a glimpse of a small family through the fogged window, sitting around in a warm sauna looking happy and comfortable.

"That looks nice" muttered Hiccup.

The frosted man sighed "But ten's all I got. Can you help me out?" the merchant paused for a moment then shuffled the items around and he tapped a beefy finger on the carrots "Ok. Ten will get you this and nothing more". The frosted man sighed and muttered something under his breath.

Anna piped up "Um…excuse me, but what happened on the North Mountain, did it seem…magical". The man lowered the bandanna and looked at Anna "Yes". Anna saw that the ice harvester was around her age, had a large nose, reddened cheeks, brown eyes and golden blond hair. He then said, "Now, back up as I deal with this crook here".

Suddenly the room got very silent. Anna head creaking and she saw the merchant stand. He was a lot taller than she and others originally thought. He towered over all of them, the newcomer included, to where his head almost bumped against the ceiling. His expression looked like the prelude to a terrible storm.

The giant merchant asked slowly "What did you call me?" the ice harvester repeated himself then suddenly a pair of large beefy hands clamped down on his shoulders.

* * *

The trading post's door slammed open and the merchant carried Kristoff out. The ice harvester's head bumped against the low hanging sign and suddenly he was sent flying through the air and he landed back on solid earth. The snow cushioned his fall but not by much. "Goodbye!" said the merchant rather cheerfully and he retreated back inside.

Kristoff groaned and he pushed himself up then reoriented himself. Back out in the cold night with none of the items he needed and he pretty much made himself look like a fool in front of that girl.

Sven galloped up to his side and began to sniff him over. However, the reindeer pouted and made some sounds, which Kristoff knew meant, " _Did you get the carrots?"_

Kristoff sighed, "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots". The reindeer groaned loudly and sat on his haunches like a dog.

The ice harvester smiled "However, I found us a place to stay" he nodded to a large stable that had warm orange light coming from it. As the two approached the stables, Kristoff saw a young man his age was feeding a trio of horses with some oats by lantern light. Kristoff and Sven entered the stable. The young man gave Kristoff a friendly nod, which he returned.

Sven settled into an empty stall while Kristoff rested his cold, tired body against a mound of hay. It had been a long day of harvesting ice blocks and braving the abrupt blast of the blizzards. He was still numb from the cold and from the laborious day. Though the trading post was a far cry warmer than the stables but the stables were warmer and a lot better than braving the cold night on the mountain.

He frowned and silently fumed about the merchant. "Hey" said a voice. He blinked and he looked over and saw the other young man standing there with the lantern at his feet.

He smiled "Rough day?" "Yeah" nodded Kristoff "Ice Harvesting all day and that merchant not willing to bargain" The young man shook his head "I don't envy you".

Kristoff leaned back on his pile of hay "What about you?"

The young man shrugged "Hired to help somebody to find somebody, then I foolishly volunteered to help someone else to find somebody entirely different in one of the most bizarre snow storms ever and in unfamiliar territory". He smiled a little "Then again, it could've been worse…much, much worse".

Kristoff nodded in agreement. The young man walked over and picked up a bucket of almost frozen water and carried it over to the horses. He brushed aside his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his green coat continued to tend to the horses. Kristoff tried to relax and get to sleep but he couldn't help but notice something.

There was a strange looking scar on the young man's arm. It was roughly the size of a large coin and looked like it was seared into his flesh. Kristoff frowned. Whoever this guy was, he must've been through some hard times. He wanted to ask about the scar but thought it impolite to pry.

After a few long minutes, Kristoff couldn't get to sleep. He sat up and he went to his sled and retrieved his lute. The ice harvester settled back into his spot by the hay mound and strummed a few cords. The young man asked without looking at the ice harvester "You a musician?"

"Not really" admitted Kristoff "Just a hobby". He put down the water bucket and he walked over to Kristoff and sat down beside him. He waved at Kristoff "Keep going, I need to take a break anyway".

The ice harvester nodded and played a small tune that he and Sven made up, a little song of how reindeers are better then people. That made the young man grin. Once the song was done, Kristoff played a few chords of a familiar song he heard from a customer and the young man cringed a little.

The ice harvester stopped "Something wrong?"

"Nothing" said his audience "Its just…for starters you're playing it wrong"

"Oh?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow

"Secondly…an old friend use to play it, as did my mother, so…it brings up a lot of memories". The ice harvester frowned "Oh, I'm sorry".

The young man offered a hand to Kristoff "Mind if I try?" "Sure" said Kristoff, handing over his lute.

The young man strummed for a moment then he began to play a slow, mellow tune. "Here's how you play it" he said with a small smile.

He then sang softly " _And after the storm…run and run as the rains come. And I look up…I look up…I look up. On my knees and out of luck, I look up"_ Kristoff was surprised at how well the young man played and sung, which made Kristoff wonder if he was a traveling musician. "…. _you must know life to see decay. But I won't rot…I won't rot…"_

Kristoff's eyes began to grow heavy and he noticed that Sven had already dozed off. He almost drifted off to sleep as well, when suddenly the stable door opened and let in a burst of cold air.

Kristoff bolted upright by the sudden change in temperature and by the sudden creak of the door. His eyes blinked open and he saw the half frozen girl he encountered at the trading post. The red haired girl accompanied her and the one guy dressed in leather armor. The young woman now wore winter appropriate clothes, instead of frosted ball gown.

There was a gleam in her eyes and a warm smile her face. _Oh this ought to be good_ thought Kristoff.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Castle DunBroch…_

Queen Elinor paced back and forth restlessly as Fergus stomped back to the main hall. The queen spun around "Fergus?"

"Nothin'" grumbled the king "they didn't know anything". He marched over to the dais and plopped down into his throne. The king was weary and his nerves were frazzled.

He questioned the troupe of performers who arrived with the thief for a good part of the last few days, but they were oblivious of that the thief infiltrated their ranks. At first, Fergus was doubtful but he eventually believed their story when they discovered the real jester, bound and gaged in the back of one of the wagons. He corroborated the performers story and the king allowed them to leave.

Fergus wanted more answers but they couldn't give him any.

So they spread out and searched so more. Valka and the Vikings took to the waters and forests, the other lords and clans joined the search as well but they were running blind. They could be anywhere by now and who knows what the thief had planned for Merida.

Fergus pushed his fears down and he tried his best to remain optimistic but so far, his hope was fading quickly. Now that night has come and their chances of finding Merida have shrunk.

Elinor sighed deeply and sat by her husband. The king took his wife's hand and said solemnly "Have faith love, we'll find her"

Elinor nodded absentmindedly "I…I know Fergus…its just-" "Your majesties!" cried a voice.

One of the guards came running into the great hall. His face was red and drenched with sweat. The man pointed towards the entrance to the hall and wheezed, "Your majesties…forest…someone…see…you".

Fergus frowned and he rose from his throne. The king followed his guard out of the castle and they rode off into the night and towards woods.

A fair distance away from Castle DunBroch, in the darker and denser part of the woods, Fergus found Lord Macintosh, Valka and a large party comprised of both Viking and Scottish warriors. All of them were armed and had gathered around a trio of cloaked figures. They were at the bottom of a steep hill that had a trickling stream that ran through the forest at the foot with a narrow dirt road that cut through the greenery.

Faint, pale moonlight filtered through the tree branches and mingled with the warm orange glow of torches that some of the men held. Fergus dismounted and he approached the group.

Valka noticed him and joined him. Her expression was wary and alert. Fergus nodded to the circle of armed men surrounding the three figures "What's all this?"

"During our search, we came across this lot" reported Valka. She glanced back at the trio "They attacked some of our men, some wounded but nothing too serious. After all the confusion, they said they wanted to talk"

"Oh, what about?" asked Fergus. The Viking woman looked at the king "Merida and Hiccup". The king's looked at her "Oh?"

Valka nodded "Aye. They said they can help us" the king scowled "We shall see". Fergus approached the circle.

The wall of men parted a little and he stood before the three cloaked figures. They all wore matching cloaks, that a greenish, brownish color that helped the cloaks blend in with the forest around them. The three were roughly the same height and wore hoods that shadowed their faces.

Fergus had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something about these three didn't seem natural. He couldn't place it exactly but his instincts warned him to be careful with these strangers.

The king smiled "Well, I'm here"

"King Fergus" spoke the one that stood in the middle. The voice was soft, male and sounded serious "Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice"

"Aye, you certainly got our attention" said the king coolly "attacking some of our men for starters" "That was a…misunderstanding" replied the man carefully.

Fergus's expression hardened "What is it that you wanted to talk about? You said you know something about Merida and Hiccup"

The man nodded "Yes. We have heard of your daughter's abduction in a nearby village. The perpetrator…did he look like this" the man reached into his cloak and suddenly everyone tensed up, quickly leveling their weapons at the man and his companions. The man slowly withdrew a rolled up bit of parchment.

He unfurled it and Fergus saw that it was a wanted sign of the slippery thief that took Merida. He had a smug grin on his face. His name was scrawled beneath his portrait and the reward offered. Fergus was surprised at the amount of gold that was offered. This thief must've incurred the wrath of someone very wealthy or very powerful.

The king studied the portrait for a moment then nodded "Aye, that's the slimy bastard"

"Than it would appear that our interest have aligned" said the hooded man, returning the wanted poster back into the folds of his cloak.

Fergus frowned at the man "And how's that"

The hooded man replied, "This thief is incredibly dangerous and he must be stopped. He took something that rightfully belongs to our master. We have hunted him for a very long time and he has taken someone precious to you"

Fergus nodded slowly "Aye" "And we can help you" the hooded man's voice was soft like silk "All we ask is your assistance".

Fergus thought for a moment. He didn't trust these strangers. The men surrounding them all regarded this stranger with fear and distrust, but Fergus wanted to get his daughter back more than anything.

The king nodded "Alright, how can we help?"

The man paused for a moment then spoke "First, we will need something that belongs to your daughter and a map".

* * *

The sled raced through the darkness, weaving through the dark forest with only single lantern to illuminate the dark. A pair of horses galloped behind the sled. Cold wintery air numbed James's face and seeped through his clothes but thankfully, Merida got the gloves he requested. At least his fingers won't fall off.

The thief had been through numerous winters but he had to admit, this one was probably the coldest and strangest. From their arrival to the trading post and to their departure, the air seemed to drop another degree. Although magic wasn't his forte, James knew that this winter was going to get worse if something wasn't done very soon.

Kristoff's sled rounded a corner, veering away from the sheer drop. James and Merida rounded the corner after them as they continued their journey towards the North Mountain.

Anna managed to convince Kristoff to lead Anna and others to the North Mountain. The ice harvester was hesitant at first but Anna won him over with purchasing the carrots and other supplies he intended to buy from the trading post before he was thrown out. Now they were galloping at top speed through the dark woods, heading north.

Kristoff and Anna rode in the sled with Hiccup riding in the back. James and Merida followed on horse back.

Anna and Kristoff were discussing something but James didn't pay attention.

Riding through the dark and cold, it all reminded him of one of the worst times of his life. It was at that point in his life where he wished for death to claim him, where he regretted his decisions; it was a time where he grew to despise royals with a burning passion. He could still see _his_ smug grin and his mocking laughter echoing around in his head. James gripped the reins tightly and gritted his teeth.

That bastard was long gone now, having received his reward for his treachery. The thief shook his head and focused on what was happening now.

Kristoff had told Anna to get her feet off of the sled, asking her if she was raised in a barn. "No, I grew up in a castle" answered Anna.

They rode onward the conversation started to gravitate towards the reason for Elsa's disappearance then Anna explained it then it led to her mentioning her recent engagement to Hans. Kristoff and the others were surprised at how quickly Anna got engaged.

Hiccup frowned in confusion "You just met this guy today and now you're engaged. That's just odd"

"Exactly!" said Kristoff vindictively "you're marrying a guy who is a complete stranger"

"Yes but that's not the point, pay attention" said Anna dismissively. She tried to explain her position but Kristoff cut her off "Didn't your parent's ever warn you about strangers?"

"Yes they did" said Anna slowly, shifting a little bit in her seat.

Kristoff smiled a little "What's his last name?" "Of the Southern Isles" answered Anna in a lofty tone.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches"

"Best friend's name?" asked Hiccup

"Probably John" she responded

"Eye color" chimed Merida

"Dreamy" answered Anna, dreamly.

"Foot-size" added James with a grin "Foot-size doesn't matter" said Anna with a frown.

Kristoff nodded "You haven't even had dinner with him yet, what if you don't like the way he eats or the way he picks his nose" "Picks his nose?" said Anna, disgusted.

The ice harvester smirked "And eats it"

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince" said Anna indignantly "All men do it" replied Kristoff. Anna glanced over to James who nodded slowly with a solemn expression. The princess made a disgusted face.

She turned to Kristoff "That stuff doesn't matter if its true love" "It doesn't sound like true love" said Kristoff.

Anna gave him a look "What are you, some sort of love expert?" The ice harvester paused and then admitted "No, but I have friends who are".

Anna raised an eyebrow "You have friends who are love experts?"

James noticed a shadow move in the corner of his vision. The thief turned his head and saw nothing but shadows. He frowned a little and he squinted. At first there was nothing but darkness and silence. Then suddenly, there was a shadow that darted through the trees. James groaned silently.

Kristoff silenced Anna and he lifted his lantern to try and get a better look. For a few long moments there was nothing, like before. Hiccup drew a dagger from his sheath that hung near his ankle. Merida retrieved her bow and nocked an arrow. For a few long, silent moments, there was nothing. Suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes appeared and was followed by dozens of others. Wolves.

Kristoff snapped the reins "Lets go Sven!" The sled took off like a shot, Merida and James galloped after them.

Racing through the dark, a howl pierced the air and soon dozens of dark shapes began to emerge from all sides and give chase.

Kristoff guided Sven and weaved through the forest, trying to evade the wolves. Anna glanced to Kristoff "What do we do?"

"Don't fall off and don't get eaten" answered Kristoff bluntly as he reached into the back of the sled and withdrew a stick. He wrapped one end up with cloth and used the lantern to ignite the clothed end.

"I want to help" said Anna as she leaned over the and tried searching for a weapon in the back. Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back a little "No"

"Why not?" she asked "Because I don't trust your judgment" "Excuse me?" asked Anna indignantly.

Suddenly a wolf burst from the shadows and tried to attack Kristoff. The ice harvester quickly reacted by turning and kicking the wolf square in the chest, sending it tumbling back into the snow. Another wolf tried to board but Hiccup summoned his sword and swiped at it. The flames on his blade singed the wolf's fur and it sent the wolf howling and rolling in the snow to douse the flames that sprouted on its back.

"Who marries a man that she just met?" asked Kristoff.

Anna reached into the back and grabbed Kristoff's lute "It was true love!" she swung it like a club at Kristoff.

"Whoa!" he ducked in time for the instrument to sail over his head and smash the head of a wolf attempting to lung at the ice harvester. He straightened up a little and looked relieved that she wasn't attempting to kill him. Suddenly, a wolf managed to land the front half of its body on the sled and clamp its teeth on the back of Kristoff's tunic and pull him off the sled as it fell out of the sled.

Anna cried "Christopher!"

Kristoff tumbled a little and managed to catch onto a bit of rope that was dangling out of the back of the sled. He furiously kicked the wolf off of his tunic, sending it tumbling into the dark "It's Kristoff!"

James fell behind for a moment but he managed to match the sled's speed and tried to help. He drew his sword and cut down a wolf that snapped at his leg. Another wolf sliced with another swing. Merida wounded two with her arrows but no matter how many they injure or drive off, more appear.

James swung his sword again but the wolf evaded his blade and disengaged. The thief looked up and saw that the sled had pulled a short distance ahead. Hiccup was busy with a trio of wolves at their rear, Kristoff was fending off another wolf towards the front while Anna was holding the reins and guiding the sled. It looked like they had everything under control.

However, James spotted a wolf that managed to clamber onto the sled just behind Anna and neither she nor Kristoff noticed. Hiccup was busy driving off those bringing up the rear with his fire sword.

At first James figured they'd discover the wolf and deal with it on their own. But the feral beast went unnoticed and it moved to Anna. James considered letting the wolf deal with Anna and he could easily slip away into the night. But that would be ungentlemanly and _she_ would never forgive him for running away.

The thief urged his horse to go faster. He swiped away a few more wolves with his sword, hitting one and missing the rest.

James managed to get close to the sled but he wasn't going to reach her on time. He glanced back and hoped Merida would do something but she was busy helping Hiccup. The young Viking complimented her and she gave him a smile and returned the compliment. James rolled his eyes and decided that he, begrudgingly, had to handle the wolf.

He took a deep breath and remembered what she taught him.

Focusing as hard as he could, only one useful item came to mind. "That will do" muttered the thief.

* * *

Anna was getting the hang of the handling the sled, even though they were avoiding the pack of ravenous wolves. Despite the panic and flurry of action, Anna felt alive with adrenaline.

However her excitement turned to cold fear when she felt something warm against the back of her neck.

Stealing a momentary glance, Anna saw a large, grey wolf snarling behind her. Before the princess could scream, the wolf lunged but immediately she heard James's voice and there was a flash of light.

Anna blinked a few times, her eyes adjusted to the lantern light and she looked to where the wolf once stood and in its place, stood a tiny, miniature version.

The princess's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Kristoff turned "Hey is everything-" he stopped when he saw the miniature wolf.

It was small enough to fit into the palm of someone's hand. The wolf stopped and looked absolutely confused as to what happened.

Hiccup saw then Merida as she came up along the other side of the sled. All of them were shocked. James pulled up along side of the sled. Everyone's eyes were on him and for a moment, the world was as silent as a grave. James ignored their shocked stares for a moment then he yelled, "Look out!"

Snapping back to reality, everyone turned and saw that the earth ahead was gone with a wide gap until there was more land. Thinking quickly, Kristoff released Sven from the reins and he grabbed Anna and tossed her onto the reindeer's back. Kristoff yelled "Jump Sven!"

Sven obeyed and galloped full speed ahead. He leaped across the expanse with Anna on his back and made the jump. James did the same and reached the other side, followed by Merida.

Kristoff and Hiccup were still in the sled. The sled raced to the edge. The miniature wolf jumped for safety and vanished into the snow. The sled raced off the edge and for a moment glided across the expanse then it started to dip and fall. With all his might, Kristoff pushed off of the sled and barely caught onto the edge. Hiccup did likewise and had the same results.

The sled plummeted to the earth. The wolves skidded to a stop and snarled and snapped their teeth at their escaped prey. Kristoff sighed with relief but looked down at his fallen sled, far beneath him. The sled was wrecked beyond repair. The lantern had broken and had ignited some of the oil and other flammable material he had stored on the sled was consumed by blazing fire in an instant.

Kristoff whimpered "But I finally paid it off".

Suddenly the ice harvester began to slide off the edge. "No, no, no!" said Kristoff as he scrambled to regain his grip but the snow slid with him and there wasn't anything to hold onto. Until a climbing ax with a rope attached buried itself in the ground a few inches away from his face. Anna cried "Grab on!"

Kristoff obeyed and grabbed into the ax and rope. Anna, Sven and Merida pulled the ice harvester off.

Hiccup was having difficulty pulling himself up but a pair of boots appeared in front of him. The Viking looked up and saw James "Hey, uh…can you give me a hand?" asked Hiccup.

James stood there for a moment and had a pensive look on his face, as if he were weighing his options. The Viking's body went ridged. What was he thinking? Was the thief going to let him slip?

He glanced to his side and saw that the others were distracted and probably wouldn't see anything.

Hiccup looked back to James. The thief had a solemn, steely gaze. A chill ran through Hiccup's body. By Odin, he was going to let him fall. The thief stood there for a few more moments then a playful smile appeared and he grabbed onto Hiccup's arm. With a bit of effort, James helped Hiccup up.

The Viking scrambled to his feet and took a few steps away from James.

The thief laughed a little "What? Calm down, I was joking. I wasn't really going to let you fall". He clapped Hiccup on the shoulder as he walked past.

* * *

From the other side of the divide, Harriman watched his prey from under the shadow of a towering snow cloaked pine. The man in black snarled.

So much for letting nature run its course. His employer strictly ordered him to eliminate any interference without giving himself away.

So far, the first shot wasn't so good. Harriman watched as Kristoff weighs his options as Anna try to continue on with her three new foreign friends.

Finally, Kristoff called "Wait up!" he got up and hurried after her with Sven bounding after them happily like a puppy.

A small smirk appeared on Harriman's cold, grey face. The naïve young princess was foolish in thinking that her sister would welcome her with open arms. She will be sorely disappointed.

* * *

The sun had arisen from over the mountains, casting a pink, purple light across the cold skies. Anna and friends managed to make it out of the woods without any more encounters with anything dangerous. They traveled silently and nobody had said anything. Once they cleared the trees and reached the top of the slope, the got a clear view of everything down below.

The land sprawled out beneath, blanketed by pure white snow, which now was a shade of pink because of the sunrise. In the distance, they saw the iced over fjords and running to the frozen harbor of Arendelle. The kingdom now was completely buried under ice and snow.

Anna inspected her frozen little kingdom "Arendelle…" "It's completely frozen" breathed Kristoff.

Anna straightened up "Don't worry, Elsa can fix this" "Are you sure?" asked Hiccup.

The princess nodded "Yeah, now come on" she turned and pointed off in a direction "this way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff chuckled and he turned her around and lifted her arm up a little "You mean that way". Anna's eyes widened in awe, as did the others.

In the distance before them was a tall, imposing mountain that was capped with snow and partially hidden among the clouds. It was tall and sharp like the tooth of a great beast. Just from the view of it, it looked dangerous enough to deter the bravest of climbers.

But that didn't work on Anna. She started off with a spring in her step. The princess called after the others "Come on! Lets go!"

* * *

As the group journeyed onward, they tried passing the time with a little round of social conversations. They all got to know each other a little better, talking about their family, where they are from, and other topics. They all spoke, all except James. When James's turn came up, he didn't really open up. He merely stated his name and said he traveled a lot.

The topic the night before came up and Anna was the first one to question him. "Are you a wizard?" asked the princess.

The thief snorted, "I'm not a wizard. I am just a humble thief" "but you just shrunk that wolf" said Kristoff.

"Did I?' said James, coyly.

The princess grinned excitedly, "I can't believe it, I'm actually talking to a real wizard!" "I'm not a wizard" deadpanned James.

"Come on, don't be so humble" said Merida, jabbing him lightly with her elbow "Don't deny it, take credit where credit is due".

The thief was silent for a moment. He pondered his options for a long moment then eventually sighed, "Fine, I guess there's no point in playing dumb. I did shrink that wolf and no…I'm really not a wizard"

"How did you learn magic?" asked Merida

"I learned from the best," said James with a small smile.

Anna exploded with questions but James calmed her down and she managed to ask calmly "Since you can do magic, can you lift this winter?"

"No" answered James truthfully "I don't have the type of power to do something like this" "But you shrunk a wolf" said Hiccup

the thief snorted "A mere parlor trick I learned when I was a boy, what you are asking requires a master of magic. Unfortunately, the only one that can certainly help within this region is currently down in the Arendelle castle in a coma." James picked up his pace a little bit. Merida and Hiccup nodded silently.

Anna halted with a frown on her face. The princess pondered thief's words for a few moments then it dawned on her. "Wait, Aunt Genevieve is a witch?" asked Anna as she bounded after James.

He nodded "Oh yes, the greatest of them all." "Cool!" said Anna excitedly.

Kristoff and Sven trudged after them, while Merida and Hiccup watched them from behind.

The red headed princess glanced at her Viking companion "So…that was interesting"

"Yeah, no kidding" said Hiccup. Merida was amazed but it didn't change anything in the present or have anything to do with what was going on right now. Hiccup however, frowned and regarded the thief from behind with scrutiny. Despite all of his help, his charm and his aloofness to the objective at hand, Hiccup didn't trust James.

Something about the thief that he saw when he looked into his eyes. It unsettled him to no end. Hiccup silently promised himself that no matter what, James would not harm Merida.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Their journey continued all through the afternoon. They stopped every once in a while to gain strength and eat. The mountain loomed closer and closer as the day carried on.

Eventually they came to a stop in a rather pleasant meadow higher up, near the base of the North Mountain. The group decided to rest for a little bit before continuing on and attempting to try the perilous climb up the mountain.

The meadow was silent, carpeted with untouched snow. At the far end was a series of small frozen waterfalls that fed down into each other until they fed into a frozen pond that glistened in the sunlight. What was the most stunning thing in the meadow wasn't the waterfalls, but a willow tree that was adorned with tiny clear frozen droplets that glistened like strands of pink diamonds in the dusk light.

Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup and James took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the frozen landscape, while Sven trampled by with the strands from the willow tangled in his antlers.

"Who knew winter could be so beautiful" observed Anna breathlessly. Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it?" observed a voice.

Everyone came to a halt and looked around themselves then at each other. Nobody recognized the voice. They all even glanced back at Sven for a moment, thinking he started speaking. But the reindeer looked as confused as they were. "So beautiful but its so white! How about a little color?", continued the voice.

Kristoff scowled and continued on ahead with James and Hiccup flowing closely behind, pushing aside the strands of frozen droplets. Ahead, they still saw nothing but empty meadow.

However the voice continued and drew closer and closer, "I mean how about some crimson, or chartreuse or maybe yellow?" there was a pause "Yellow? No yellow. I mean, yellow and snow? No go!" there was some laughter coming from behind. They turned around and saw a stubby, oddly shaped snowman.

The snowman's head reached Krstoff's knees, had twig arms, a trio of twigs on his head that resembled some hair, buckteeth, a line of black stones on its torso resembling buttons and a wide friendly smile. For a moment everyone stared at the snowman then suddenly, the snowman turned his head to Anna "Am I right?" asked the diminutive snowman.

Anna shrieked and kicked its head clean off. The head landed in Kristoff's arms. The snowman smiled "Hi!" "You're creepy" deadpanned Kristoff and tossed the head to Anna.

Anna caught the head then lobbed it to James "Get it away! Get it away! Ew!" James caught it and handed it off to Merida.

The snowman's tiny body darted around the circle of humans tossing his head around. His tiny twig arms reached up, demanding his head back. Merida felt sick holding a still living head even if it was a snowman's head. She handed it to Hiccup who passed it off to Anna.

The snowman spoke "Look I know we got of on the wrong foot-" Anna cringed and hurled the snowman's head at his body, knocking it to the ground. The body groped around for his head and reattached it.

Pushing himself up, the snowman faced them with his head inverted. He frowned "Wait a minute, what am I looking at here? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Anna, feeling a little sorry for his condition, walked over "Here, hold on a moment" she grabbed the snowman's head and flipped it to its proper position.

The snowman blinked a little and he grinned, "That's better, thank you!"

Anna chuckled "Almost" she dug around her satchel and found a carrot and planted it in the middle of his face. The snowman was surprised and squealed a little but after a moment he studied his new nose. He felt it and judged the carrot for a moment then exclaimed, "I love it!"

"It's perfect" noted Hiccup.

The snowman smiled "Lets try this again, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs".

Anna paused. Olaf…something about that name was familiar. "Olaf?" said Anna slowly. Anna felt like there was something in the back of her mind but she couldn't pinpoint it and automatically, a childhood memory popped into her mind of her and Elsa making a snowman and named him Olaf. She smiled "Oh yeah, Olaf"

The snowman nodded "Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Anna" said the princess. She introduced each of her companions and Olaf inadvertently called Kristoff a "Funky looking donkey". Sven tried to chomp on the snowman's carrot nose but was unsuccessful.

"Olaf" said Anna

The snowman turned to her "Yeah?"

"Did Elsa build you?" asked the princess

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah why?"

Kristoff plucked Olaf's twig arm out off his snowy body and inspected it, trying to discern how it worked. Suddenly the twig smacked the ice harvester in the face and the snowman snatched his arm back "Hey! Focus Sven!" he placed his arm back into place. He turned back to Anna and she asked if he could led them to Elsa.

Confused, Olaf asked "Yeah why?" "I'll tell you why" said Kristoff "We need the queen to bring back summer".

Olaf's eyes widened with childlike wonder "Summer? Oh I always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot"

"Really?" said Kristoff, raising an eyebrow " I'm guessing that you don't have much experience with heat" "Nope" said Olaf happily "but sometimes like to imagine what it will be like when summer finally does come". Olaf began to sway slowly and he sang " _Bees that buzz, kids'll blow dandelion and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer…"_

James frowned and he leaned over to Hiccup "Is…is he singing?" "I think so," observed the Viking.

The thief sighed and he whispered "I'm going to scout ahead" he slipped away from the group and the singing snowman and he mounted his horse and trotted away silently.

The thief trotted to the edge of the meadow and suddenly he pulled on his reins, causing his horse to stop. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine. James glanced around the snow-covered meadow and frowned. Something felt wrong. It was if he was being watched by something...terrible. The thief shook his head and pushed his fears away. Probably nothing.

* * *

As the thief and his steed trotted away from the meadow, he failed to notice Harriman hanging upside down over his head high in the branches of a nearby tree like a human-sized bat.

The man in black grinned to himself and he rubbed his hands together.

The snowman was a rather unexpected development in Elsa's powers but it could prove useful in the grand scheme of things, which is why he nudged the wandering little buffoon towards Anna, hoping to trigger something from the past.

If things go well, the snowman may trigger something in Elsa and the fragile ice queen may very well get rid of them, thus fall into place without any effort on his part.

He giggled and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: So, what do you think? Sorry again for the wait. The song lyrics are Jack used were from "The Rains of Castamere" from Game of Thrones, James used "After the storm" by Mumford and Sons. Well, we're almost done with Frozen. Review and all that)**


	6. Ch5: Cold Hearted (Part: 3)

**(a/n: Sorry for the long wait but here you go, the conclusion of the Frozen part of this story. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch.5: Cold Hearted pt.3

 _Arendelle years ago…_

Once the girls were tucked in, Jack went to the library where his parents were waiting. The king stood by the fireplace, gazing into the crackling flames while his wife was mending Jack's traveling cloak.

Once Jack entered the library, the king looked up at him from the fireplace "Well?"

"Fast asleep" reported Jack with a smile "and by my reckoning, Elsa has a good grasp on her powers".

The king nodded solemnly "Good" "Really wonderful girls" said Jack as he plopped down into a cushy armchair.

The king smiled a little. He turned to his 'son' and said "It's a shame that you're leaving"

"I know" admitted Jack with a sigh "But the life of a guardian is a busy one"

"Where are you going?" asked the queen, looking up from the traveling cloak she worked on.

Jack shrugged "I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm needed somewhere in the south. I'll meet with a friend at the port town of Storm Haven several miles to the south and we'll travel to our next assignment".

The queen nodded, her expression remained calm but a hint of sadness was in her eyes. The last year or so had been rather enjoyable with Jack helping Elsa. With him around, the stress and anxiety seemed to dissolve for everyone. He made everything seem lighter and helped Elsa have fun with her powers.

But a message had arrived merely hours after Jack's return, saying that his presence was required at a developing problem in a foreign kingdom to the south.

It was going to be a little nerve wracking without Jack around to help supervise Elsa but they trusted that his teachings were enough to help Elsa maintain control of her gifts. If not, then they would have to resort to the fall back plan.

The king asked Jack "When can we expect your return?"

"Within few weeks" said Jack "This trip may be nothing at all. I may be back earlier, but if Sandy sent the letter then…" he trailed off. Worry showed on his face for an instant then he put on a warm smile "Don't worry, I can handle myself"

"I know" said the king.

"There we go!" announced the queen. She rose from her seat and she held up the finished traveling cloak. Jack saw that the hole in the cloak was now gone. His smile broadened "Thank you" "Its nothing" said the queen "Thought I could mend your cloak before you leave us" She walked over and threw the cloak over Jack's shoulders. The two royals escorted Jack to the stables and where a horse waited for him.

Jack is normally accustomed to other means of travel but he had to maintain his image by departing like a typical royal.

The queen gave Jack a hug and told him "Stay safe and be careful out there" "I will" assured Jack.

The king nodded "Good luck and travel safely" "Thank you" Jack mounted his horse and he bid them farewell. He took off at a full gallop out of the stables and out the gates. He rode across the bridge and galloped off into the night.

The castle and the houses soon vanished behind him into the night and Jack continued down the dirt road, heading south. He sighed deeply. Jack was definitely going to miss them. The moon shed some pale light on the dark road and it helped Jack see the shadowy silhouette step out into the road.

Jack managed to pull the reins and his horse came to a skidding halt. The figure stood there only a few feet away, silent and unmoving.

Jack's eyes narrowed to slits "Who are you? What do you want?" the figure said nothing and remained still.

After a few long moments of silence, Jack was starting to feel very uncomfortable and he repeated the question but with a little more authority in his voice. Again there was nothing and Jack was starting to get a little jittery.

He cleared his throat and said, "I will only ask once more…what do you want? Who are you?"

The figure moved, reaching up slowly and removing the hood that shielded the stranger's identity.

Once the hood was gone, Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You? H-how?".

The next morning, the king and queen of Arendelle were horrified to see Jack's horse trot back to the castle, without a rider.

They searched for weeks but to no avail. Jack was long gone, never to be seen again.

* * *

 _Arendelle, North Mountains, Now…_

Elsa sat alone in her palace of ice watching the sunrise filter in through the crystal walls, giving a light blue-purple glow. She constructed her new home effortlessly with her powers and was settled in. However despite being free and in control of everything, Elsa couldn't help but feel horrible.

It was as if a dark shadow hung over her constantly like a raven was circling a corpse. She drummed her fingers on the arm of her crystal throne.

Even though she was free from everything and was alone on the mountain, she couldn't help but feel unease. She felt a twinge of guilt for what happened in Arendelle that night. She didn't mean for James to get hurt, let alone for Aunt Genevieve to be poisoned.

Although she wasn't responsible for the poisoning, Elsa still felt that she was somehow responsible in some strange way.

Elsa looked up and she let out a yelp of fright. Standing there, their faces almost nose to nose, was Harriman. The ghoulish young man was still clad in his black cloak and doublet. An inquisitive look was fixed on his pale face.

"Troubles I take it?" asked Harriman.

Elsa immediately recoiled, trying to crawl away from the intruder "How…how on earth…?"

"Front door was open," answered Harriman blithely. He stepped away from Elsa and he rotated around slowly, taking in the beautiful icy throne room.

Harriman whistled appreciatively "Marvelous, absolutely beautiful!"

"What do you want?" asked Elsa, staring at the ghoulish young man warily.

Harriman shrugged "I thought you might need some help, so I have come to offer my services once more" he turned to Elsa "The offer still stands. Say the word and I can take you to my employer and this will nightmare will be over".

Elsa scowled and her tone became dangerous "I had already given you my answer. No."

Harriman shrugged "I suppose you can't blame a man for trying."

Elsa hissed "Leave me" she turned and started walking away.

Harriman bowed mockingly at the departing queen "As you wish, Your Highness. You are most wise. However…" Elsa stopped and glanced back at Harriman. The ghoulish young man walked over and he plopped down on Elsa's throne.

An eerie smile appeared on his pale face "A word of warning: Don't come crying to me when the angry villagers come knocking on your door with torches and pitchforks"

Elsa frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Usually at this point, after a bit of chaos and pandemonium, the scared little townspeople will soon grow restless. As the powered individual's abilities grow, so does the fear and ire of the boring little peasants" Harriman's eyes gleamed maliciously "Than suddenly, it all explodes! The villagers rally together and march on their powerful neighbor. They then kick in the door and drag said neighbor out by the hair, kicking and screaming".

Elsa's eyes widened a little. She remembered Harriman's story of what happened to those with powers. Her thoughts then went to the ball and to the horrified guests. The way they looked at her, the way they reacted. Elsa could see the terror written on their faces.

Elsa turned and she saw that Harriman was no longer sitting in her throne.

Instead, the ghoulish young man was standing out on the balcony, looking out at the wintery landscape below. He threw a glance at her from over his shoulder "It appears that your highness is quite popular today. You have more visitors".

Elsa went out to the balcony and looked down. Harriman pointed at a part further down the mountain. Down at least a fair distance was a small collection of dots ascending up the mountains, weaving their way through the field of ice spikes that she conjured up to discourage unexpected guests.

Elsa glanced sideways to Harriman who just stood there with a knowing smile on his face.

He bowed his head a little "I'll leave you alone, my queen" he backed away a little than turned away.

As the man in black sauntered away, Elsa could hear him humming. Her heart stopped. That tune…it sounded very familiar.

She heard him sing softly " _…And now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear…"._

The queen spun around to question Harriman about that tune but she saw that he was gone.

* * *

The top of the North Mountain grew closer and closer with each passing hour. Guided by Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup and James climbed higher up the cold, lonesome mountain.

As they made their ascent, Olaf chattered on nonstop. Most didn't mind but James felt ready to drive a dagger into the little snowman's throat to silence him but he doubted that could stop the snowman's unending chatter.

Another thing staying the thief's hand was the fact that the snowman was guiding them up the mountain safely. As they weaved their way through a field of fearsome ice spikes, Kristoff raised a few fair points in the general discussion.

"How do you even know that she wants to see you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Anna

"People come to the mountains to be alone" said Kristoff "I don't think your sister wants to see anyone". He ducked to the side just in time, narrowly avoiding getting an ice spike in his eye.

Anna scoffed "Oh please. Nobody wants to be alone. Besides, Elsa's my sister…she won't mind us"

"I don't know" said James, slowly "I think we still have to be careful" "Why?" asked Anna "We're not in any danger with Elsa"

"Yeah!" chimed Olaf, trotting along without seeing where he was going "Besides, she might just be the nicest, gentlest, warmest person we'll meet". James was about to point some things out but he saw that Olaf's had walked right into an ice spike, impaling where a heart should be.

Olaf's lower half walked for a few more feet until it stumbled and fell to the ground. Olaf paused and looked down at his severed body.

He chuckled and looked up at the travelers "Well what do you know, I've been impaled." Anna cracked a smile and she pulled Olaf off of the ice spike.

James wasn't a very superstitious lad, but after all the things he's seen in his life, that almost seemed like a foreboding omen of events to come.

* * *

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Royal Guard of Arendelle stepped out, into the cold wintery landscape.

Despite the layers, the ice-cold wind chilled him to the bone.

Things weren't bad at first. A few flakes of snow and a slight drop in temperature but as morning came and as the days went along, it got colder and colder. Snow just kept coming in blankets, burying the entire landscape in white. People were growing cold and desperate to stay warm. Which is why he was here.

Hans and the guards arrived at the square with extra blankets and began distributing to the freezing citizens.

"Take as many as you need" Hans told them as the freezing citizens lined up to receive their blankets "There are more up at the castle and hot grog for everyone".

A woman received her blanket and bowed her head to the prince "Thank you sire, bless you".

Hans smiled "You're welcome ma'am". The Duke of Weselton complained to the young prince that Hans was wasting time and should go after Elsa, saying that the queen was responsible for not only the poisoning of Queen Genevieve but also the accursed winter that now threatened to destroy them. Hans brushed his complaints aside and told him that his duty was to care for the people of Arendelle and until they hear back from Princess Anna, they were to do nothing but to dig in and try and outlast this bizarre winter.

A loud whinny echoed through the wintery air. Everyone turned and saw a trio of rider less horses galloping through the snow towards the village square. Hans and the guards rushed over and stopped the horses. The horses reared back on their hind legs and whinnied frantically and thrashed about.

After they managed to calm the horses down, Hans studied each of the horses and realized that they belonged to Anna and her companions. He also noticed that one of them was carrying a rider. Lying on the back of one of the saddleless horses was a pitiful, trembling figure, holding on for dear life.

The guards carefully removed the figure off the horse and wrapped him up in a blanket. Hans knelt down and studied the figure. It was a young man close to his age, dressed in peasant clothes and was rather plain. His features were pale and his skin was covered in a thin layer of ice. He trembled violently from the cold and he gazed at each of them sluggishly with dark eyes.

"He's probably frostbitten" observed one of the soldiers.

Hans spoke "Hello? Are you ok?"

The trembling young man shook his head slowly and stuttered "N-n-no! T-t-they're coming!"

"Who?" asked Hans. The young man slowly turned and gazed up at the North Mountain "A-a-all around us….t-t-too many of t-t-them…"

"Who?" demanded Hans "What happened to Princess Anna?" "G-g-gone" answered the young man. There were some gasps from some of the commoners standing nearby and some horrified chatter began to start but Hans silenced them.

"How?" asked Hans. The young man managed to stop shaking for a moment and explained "They rode up to my father's home…asking for supplies. Then, out of nowhere…monsters came out of the snow. Princess Anna and her escort were captured by t-t-the snow beasts and I took the horses and fled"

"You abandoned the princess?" said one of the soldiers incredulously

"I had no choice!" snapped the young man "There were too many of them! They slaughtered my family and t-t-took the princess and, and, and…"

Hans held up a hand "Calm down, and continue".

The young man took a few deep breaths and managed to sputter out "T-t-they dragged the princess and her escort up to towards the summit of the North Mountain to their master"

"Master?" said Hans.

The young man swallowed "Q-Queen Elsa".

Suddenly the mood in the square matched the weather, cold and foreboding. The citizens, who were close enough to hear, began chattering nervously. Hans rose to his feet and looked around at the frightened citizens then he looked up to the North Mountain. The mountain loomed far off in the distance like the solitary tower of snow and ice.

The prince then announced, "Princess Anna is in trouble! I am going after her. Are there any volunteers?" suddenly, several hands shot up and several more voices volunteered.

The Duke of Weselton appeared at Hans' elbow "My men will accompany you, your highness".

Hans nodded "Excellent". He then turned and left with the captain of the guard and the two began making preparations to scale the mountain to rescue the princess. When the prince was out of earshot, the duke turned to his two bodyguards and whispered "Remember men, we need to put an end to this winter. When you get a clear shot…take it". The two guards nodded, understanding their assignment and accepting it.

As all the planning and preparations were taking place, they all failed to notice that the frightened peasant, who gave them the terrible news about the queen, had vanished mysteriously.

* * *

Merida stood in awe at what lay ahead of the group of travelers. Ahead of them was a smooth, gleaming stairway that bridged their side of a wide chasm with the other end that stood dozens of feet above them.

The stairway was very impressive, but what impressed Merida was what was at the other end of the stairway. On the other side was a shining palace made entirely of ice. The walls were smooth and clear and shone like glass. The main structure was composed of a great tower with flying buttresses, arches and spires.

Merida was impressed at the craftsmanship and design of the structure and noted that it didn't look hand made, but rather it arose naturally out of the icy landscape and was a part of the mountain.

It looked like they reached their destination.

One by one, each of the group ascended the crystal stairway until they reached the front steps of the palace. James whistled in approval at the huge icy castle. "I must say, your sister sure has a good grip on her powers" said James, studying the smooth walls.

Kristoff nodded in agreement "Yeah, this is…amazing!"

Anna didn't pay the two much attention. She went up to the tall front doors and pushed it open. The door swung open silently into a vast entry hall. Kristoff's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw the beautiful foyer inside.

"In we go then" said Hiccup but Anna held up a hand. "I think you should all wait outside" said Anna "It might be a little overwhelming for Elsa to have all of us show up like this"

"True" agreed James, folding his arms.

Kristoff's shoulder's slumped "But…ice is my life" "I know but just wait her for a minute" said Anna "Then you can come in after me".

The ice harvester sighed "Alright. Just be careful in there".

Anna smiled and she turned and entered the castle. Kristoff plopped down on the front steps with Olaf and the two quietly counted down the seconds.

Merida stepped onto the stairway and inspected it more closely. The stairs were perfect, smooth and looked sturdy enough to last through a good summer. Far down below the stairs, Merida could a thin white line that represented snow.

"Watch your step" said a voice.

Merida jumped and she immediately clung to the handrail of the stairs. She snapped her head to the source of the voice and saw James standing there.

She scowled "Don't do that! You almost made me jump out of my skin" "Sorry" apologized the thief "I didn't realize that you were scared of heights".

Merida snorted and mumbled something that resembled a curse under her breath. The two looked out at the vast wintery landscape down below. All around was nothing but pure white snow. The sky above had adopted a deep shade of pink from the sun, slowly sinking beyond the horizon. Merida wrapped the traveling cloak around her tightly and shuddered. It seems as though it was getting colder by the second.

James noticed and he nodded "You're right".

"Hm?" Merida turned to him.

The thief nodded "I noticed that you look cold and from the look on your face that your wondering if it is getting colder and it has been, for quiet a while now".

Merida frowned at him "Why?" "Probably the curse that Queen Elsa accidentally placed on this land" guessed James, still looking out at the landscape below "She probably doesn't have full control over her abilities and now its running wild."

He shook his head in dismay "Terrible thing, magic. Especially elemental magic"

"I don't think it's that bad" said Merida.

The thief rolled his eyes "Oh please…" he trailed off for a few moments then said "magic isn't all what its cracked up to be". He turned to Merida "Magic does make life more interesting and maybe a little bit easier but it is costly. It always comes at a price."

His expression turned melancholy "Trust me when I say…magic is a cruel, cruel thing".

Merida stared at the thief and wondered just what he had endured to have that view on magic.

She wasn't exactly a huge supporter of magic herself but it can't be that horrible. Could it?

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Harriman clung to the underside of the stairs like a spider. He was enshrouded in his glamour spell that easily hid him from the gaze of the dull minded ice harvester, the bumbling snowman, the feeble dragon rider and the two fools that were chatting above him.

The young man in black listened intently for anything that could be of use to him and his master. So far, it was nothing but dull chatter.

The joy he had received from fooling the buffoonish prince and the slippery little duke had already worn off.

After he had clung to the bridge/stairway for a good several minutes, he had was ready to let go and let himself plummet back to earth to put an end to his boredom. However, when he cast a quick glance at the wintery forest down below, his dark eyes spotted some animals moving around the dense snow covered forest looking lost and confused. A nasty smile appeared on his face and an unpleasant idea popped into his mind.

 _Perfect_ , thought Harriman _Just what I need_.

* * *

As her traveling companions waited patiently outside, Anna was busy trying to talk her sister down.

Almost as soon as she entered the castle, Anna saw her sister at the top of a long and elegant staircase, looking completely different then before. She wore a blue and white dress and her hair was no longer done up but was braided differently.

Elsa, at first, greeted her warmly but stayed at the top of the stairs and urged her to leave. Anna carefully approached her sister and tried to put her at ease but Olaf came in and tried to befriend Elsa.

At first, Anna thought that it would work but Elsa had the opposite reaction. She retreated back up the stairs and urged Anna to leave her alone. Anna refused and gave chase. The two ended up at the top most room in her palace.

Anna did her best to reason with her sister but Elsa was adamant that she was to be left alone.

"I can't go back" said Elsa "You mean well, but please leave me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free. Just…just stay away and you won't get hurt…unlike…"

"Oh, you mean James?" said Anna "He's fine. In fact he's-" she continued speaking but her sister didn't seem to be listening.

Instead, Elsa seemed distant and lost in her thoughts. To Elsa, Harriman's words echoed through her mind and drowned out Anna's. The pain and the fear of others who had powers had experienced. She resolved to never hurt anyone or let anyone hurt her, ever again.

* * *

James stood alone out in the cold. Once Kristoff and Olaf's little countdown had finished, the two snuck into the ice palace. Hiccup and Merida decided to join them and explore the beautiful palace.

James decided he wanted to stay outside and keep watch. It was an odd request but they let him be.

The thief didn't feel overly comfortable about the icy structure but he felt even more uncomfortable about meeting Elsa again. He knew that she wasn't a bad person but from past experience around magic, her powers could make her very unstable and seeing him again could trigger something dangerous. The thief wasn't eager on becoming a pincushion again.

James sat outside on the steps and waited for his companions to reemerge.

In the quiet and solitude, he could hear voices, some loud ones. He could hear the faint echoes of a discussion but it was too far distant for him to discern what was going on. James felt like he should go up there and help but decided against it. It could be a little overwhelming to have so many people up there.

Who knows how Elsa is reacting and how her powers are acting.

James rose to his feet and suddenly he felt a presence near by that made him shudder. He looked about and his eyes landed on a dark, solitary figure standing on the other side of the stairway.

The figure was clad in black and had flesh like a corpse. James wasn't finely attuned to magic, unlike some people he knew, but he could feel a very dark aura coming off of that figure. It was unlike any he had ever felt in his life, although it was just as dark, maybe a little darker than at least two different auras that the thief had felt before. James shuddered at the memory and silently hoped to never meet them again.

The thief kept a hand on the pommel of his weapon as he approached the stairway. The figure kept still, standing at the other end of the stairway.

As James approached, the figure raised a hand and waived "Yoohoo!" called out the figure in black "Hello Jamie!"

James paused. Jamie? Nobody calls him that. Nobody has called him that in a long time and the only one who did…

"Who are you?" asked James, keeping his hand on his weapon "Forgive me if I don't remember you, but have we met?"

"No, we have not" responded the creature that stood at least a few yards away.

"Funny" said James "I don't seem to know your name, yet you know mine. Or at least you know what my mother used to call me by".

James squinted in the deepening twilight and recognized that the figure was a young man, around his age, probably…he couldn't tell at this distance and there seemed to be something messing up his vision.

"Indeed" agreed the figure "But you need not concern yourself with my name. I came to give you a piece of advice"

"Oh?" said James raising an eyebrow "What's that?"

"Back off" said the dark figure plainly. His tone didn't seem very threatening but there was something behind it that made James feel a little uneasy.

"Leave the Queen to me and my employer and you forget about this little encounter" said the dark figure.

James snorted, "Now, why would I do that?" "For the sake of your mother" stated the stranger.

The thief felt his blood turn as cold as the landscape around him. The stranger continued, "You may not care what happens to you, but I know how much you care for your dear, sweet mother. But we both know that she's a little under the weather at the moment and it would be a true shame to see something happen. Say, her condition worsening or even worse".

James' grip tightened on his weapon. "You son of a…" snarled James but the words died in his throat.

The stranger slowly glided up the stairs until he was only a few feet away. James could make out the strangers features. Dark hair, dark eyes and grey flesh, other than that, the rest of the figure's features were blurred out by a glamour spell.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" said the stranger sadly "You and I both know that this whole thing is none of your concern. You're a thief, not a nanny. You don't have to hold their hands any longer. You can leave and carry on like normal. If you leave now, then I may be able to help your mother."

The thief stood there and considered the strangers words. The stranger was right. James wasn't a nanny, it's not his job to help and take care of people. His only job is to look out for himself. He could easily walk away from this and nothing would change. After all, he had to think of _her._

James didn't like this strange creature but he couldn't ignore his offer. But something nagged at the thief that was too powerful to ignore.

Finally, James shook his head saying, "I can't. Sorry, but I have a job to do and I'm going to follow through with it" his gaze grew cold "However…" in a blur of motion, James drew his sword and swung for the stranger's head.

The sword ended up slicing cold air. He looked around and he spun to see the stranger standing far behind him.

The stranger shook his head sadly "I'm sorry to hear that…such a shame". James scrambled off of the stairs and charged at the stranger like a wild beast.

He swung and sliced at the creature but the stranger dodged with an inhuman grace and speed. James's muttered a spell under his breath and he managed to swing a lot faster. The figure leapt back and looked down. A part of his cloak was slashed.

The thief snarled "Don't you dare threaten my mother"

"Oooh" cooed the stranger with an eerie smile appearing on his face "If you feel so strongly, than you have to catch me!" he turned and took off like a rabbit.

The thief, overcome by anger and the thrill of destroying an enemy, took off after him.

The thief weaved through close trees, giving chase to the figure in black that was cackling madly. It was relatively easy to see the mad man but James had difficulty catching up. Whoever he was, the stranger was very fast. James sprinted through the snow, cold air biting at his face.

In a matter of moments, the thief came to a complete stop and looked around the forest of white.

The stranger had vanished.

James paused and looked around. There were no footprints, no tracks or anything that could reveal where the stranger had gone.

James remained still and tried to listen but he heard nothing.

The thief held his breath and waited in silence for some sort of sign. After a few heartbeats, there was a loud snap and James spun around with his weapon at the ready and suddenly his vision became cloudy.

James stumbled back a little and wiped his eyes and blinked furiously. The thief blinked a few times and everything came back into focus.

When it did, the thief found himself no longer in the cold forest, but instead, he found himself back in the worst time of his life.

A vast muddy field that was still soaked from the recent rainfall and the bloodshed replaced the forest. James's eyes widened in horror as memories and emotions came flooding back. The thief looked around, hopefully trying to find a way to escape or some sign that he was dreaming.

To his left, James saw _him,_ the man who destroyed his life.

He sat astride a large, black warhorse, carrying the tattered banner of his House. His cloak was shredded and spattered with mud and blood. His armor was dented and pierced and his back was riddled with a dozen arrow shafts. His cold lifeless blue eyes met James's and the thief immediately turned and ran.

As he ran, James could hear the clang of metal against metal, the gurgling screams of men he once knew and the horrible last words of the man he had once called his friend. Thunderous hoof beats echoed through the vast field, growing closer and closer to James.

The thief raced across the wet muddy field, trying to escape this hellish nightmare but no matter how far and how fast he ran, the screams and the yelling just got louder and louder.

Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet cracked like glass and shattered. James fell, the world around him crumbled and disintegrated.

As the world faded, the last thing James saw was a beautiful young woman with hair red as blood dressed in blue stood before him.

The thief's heart almost stopped. The corner of her lips spread into a warm smile and she laughed. That melodic laughter…it hasn't changed. It still could be heard in James's darkest nightmares. The world crumbled and faded as he fell into darkness, everything else faded into silence…everything except her mocking, melodic laughter.

* * *

Harriman sat perched on the edge of the cliff and looked down at where the thief now lay. He had seen the whole thing.

The lousy little thief had taken a face full of black sand, panicked after seeing his worst memories come to life and took a little tumble over the cliff. He now lay in the snow a long way down unconscious and unmoving.

Harriman smiled and he glanced at the half empty bottle of nightmare sand appreciatively. He had to admit, this dream sand stuff is quite handy.

Pocketing the bottle, Harriman rose to his feet when suddenly he heard a deep, thunderous roar. "Run!" cried the voice of the thickheaded ice harvester.

Harriman frowned. Running ahead of schedule. Not usually a bad thing but it didn't really give him enough time to dispose of the thief. He let out a low angry growl and decided to dispose of the thief another time.

The young man in black wrapped his cloak around him tightly and vanished into the shadows of the trees around him. He vanished just as the ice harvester, the princess, the dragon rider and the archer burst through the tree line and made a beeline for the cliff with a large snow golem hot on their heels.

* * *

James floated in darkness what seemed like forever. He didn't feel pain or agony. He didn't hear the screams, the voices or the laughter. He just floated in oblivion for a long, long time.

During his time in darkness, James reflected on the various parts of his life an then after an eternity, James's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up at least a dozen sets of eyes staring down at him. He sat up and looked around.

He was surrounded by dozens of tiny, round stony creatures covered in moss and fungi. Looking around, he saw Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff and Anna.

Though Anna looked a worse than he felt. One of the small, grey creatures declared, "There we are! Good as new!"

James glanced at the one who spoke. He looked a lot older and was covered in more moss and fungi then the rest of his people. The thief stared at the elderly creature for a few good moments then realized what they were.

They were trolls. Rock trolls by the looks of them and that was a good sign. Most of the trolls that the thief had encountered in his lifetime were darker and more bloodthirsty than the ones surrounding him.

"Thank you grand pabbie" said Kristoff.

James looked around him in confusion and asked, "What is going on? What happened?"

Merida sighed deeply, looking very exhausted and relieved. "A lot" said Hiccup plainly.

James glanced to Anna and saw that her hair was now almost white as snow. "I _have_ missed a lot" observed James.

* * *

Back up the mountain, Elsa watched in horror as the small-armed force arrived. It wasn't exactly an army but it was a large group of men, more than she would've expected. Soldiers, to be exact. All them were armed and didn't look like they were there for a nice cup of tea.

The Queen stood on the balcony and watched them dismount and drew their weapons. She felt a wave of panic and terror rush through her. The very scenario she feared was now coming to life.

"My, what a turn out!" exclaimed a voice in surprise.

Elsa looked to her left and saw Harriman standing beside her, watching the small army make their way up the stairway, armed with spears and swords. She would've been surprised at his reappearance but something deep down told her that Harriman would return at some point.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elsa "I thought I made it clear, leave me alone!"

Harriman shrugged "I thought that I would extend that offer again. Just say the word and I can save you the shame of being dragged out of your own castle by your own subjects".

Elsa scowled at him "No. I don't need your help".

Harriman shrugged again "Alright then". He inhaled deeply and he smiled "Just smell that, the fear, the anxiety. Its just so…" he trailed off. The young man in black turned and he walked away. "Have fun!" he said cheerfully.

As he walked away, Elsa felt a twinge of regret and wanted desperately to escape from all this. Maybe Harriman can help her… but she remained firm to her decision. Down below, her protector emerged and began to battle the army that besieged her palace.

* * *

Hours passed by and the night deepened with the cold. A trio of figures clad in snow-white cloaks and hoods carefully wended their way through the snow-covered forest towards the capitol of the kingdom of Arendelle.

The three had traveled far in the span of a short time and were growing tired of chasing their prey but they were very close.

The tallest of the three held up a gloved hand. His companions stopped. He then gestured to the trees and the three moved quickly.

Spreading out to either side of the path they currently were on, they melted into their surroundings and vanished from sight. A few moments after they hid themselves, a young man in a grey traveling cloak rode past on a majestic white stallion with a column of soldiers riding closely behind.

Draped across the back of one of the horses, bound in chains and cuffs, was a white haired young woman who was unconscious. The three hidden figures watched curiously as the precession rode past by completely unaware of the three hidden beings.

Once the precession of soldiers had ridden past them, the figures emerged from among the trees, each with their weapons drawn.

The tallest of the three carried an elegant sword that gleamed like starlight, the second tallest carried a pair of long, curved daggers and the third of their group carried a beautiful, elegant bow with an arrow nocked and ready to be released.

The three returned their weapons back to their proper places.

The leader of the trio then motioned for them to follow the soldiers but with great care. The soldiers could be useful in finding their prey. After all, the demented creature in black claimed that their target was in Arendelle.

* * *

Merida, Hiccup and James quickly made their way back down the North Mountain down a shortcut that the trolls had shown them. The sky was slowly turning into predawn. Merida and Hiccup took turns getting James caught up on what happened.

Then they asked what had happened to him and why he was found at the bottom of a cliff.

James explained that he had encountered the being from Merida's dream and he gave chase and suddenly he found himself reliving a nightmare.

"It was the worst thing I have experienced in my entire life" said James, with a shiver "Almost made me quit and go home but I didn't, not yet. Not until I get my gold"

"Of course" muttered Hiccup under his breath.

James ignored him. Merida and her companions trudged down a steep path back down the mountain as quickly as they could without slipping on the slick ice.

Kristoff had raced off back to the castle with Anna on Sven so she can be cured, by receiving a kiss from her true love, Prince Hans.

When the princess and the ice harvester gone, James voiced what was on Merida's mind. "What do we do now?" the thief asked.

Merida didn't have a clue. She came all this way to ask Genevieve's help and now she's now bedridden and cannot help anyone. However, the leader of the trolls had suggested that although he couldn't help Anna, he may be able to help the witch queen but it all depends on the witch's condition, which meant that time is of the essence.

After a few hours of descending from the mountain via narrow and rather hazardous paths and trudging through thick snow, Merida and her companions decided to rest for a few minutes. The three gulped down cold air greedily and felt their limbs burn from the hasty descent.

James carefully surveyed their position and saw that the castle and the town was still quite a ways off in the distance.

He groaned and shook his head "There's no way we'll get down there and back fast enough. By the time we get down there…Genevieve might…" he trailed off.

Merida sighed and started to feel anger bubbling within her but then a thought came to her. She turned to Hiccup "I have an idea!"

Hiccup stared at her for a moment then he realized what Merida was talking about.

* * *

Toothless soared through the cold wintery sky with effort, carrying all three of his passengers. The dragon stayed down near Arendelle when they first arrived and they were fortunate that he was hunting for food in the mountains, near enough to hear Hiccup's call.

Though the dragon had grown, he had to exert more energy to carry Hiccup, Merida and James. The princess and the dragon rider rode on the dragon's back, while the thief hung on for dear life by Toothless' talons.

Even though the cold wind was howling in their ears, Merida could hear James shouting, "Set us down! Set us down outside the town! We don't want to cause the townsfolk to panic!"

"Right!" shouted Hiccup.

Hiccup nudged Toothless and the dragon dived out of the sky and glided to a safe, soft landing on the edge of town in a small meadow.

Hiccup and Merida slid off of Toothless and thanked him and took off running for the castle. James' legs were wobbly and he stumbled and fell to the ground.

Toothless snickered at the thief's fall.

James, leaning on a tree for support, managed to rise to his feet. He shot a glare at the dragon and grumbled "Ha, ha, ha! Very funny!" he felt his stomach churn and the world spin.

After a few seconds of trying to stay still, James regained his footing and he took off running after his companions.

Merida and Hiccup managed to gain access into the castle thanks to their connection to Genevieve.

One of the servants led them through the front gate and into the castle.

* * *

Elsa awoke with a start and looked around her. Her vision was blurry and made her feel confused as to where she was. But as her eyes began to focus, Elsa realized that she was lying in a prison cell. She arose and looked towards the main source of light, a narrow window on the wall to her right.

The queen stood and tried to go to the window but was instantly pulled back. Elsa looked down and saw that she was wearing a pair of iron cuffs that covered her hands completely and they were connected to the floor by a short iron chain.

The queen's heart instantly sped up and she felt a wave of pure terror wash through her.

"Well…this is quite a set up you have here," observed a familiar, nasally voice "Better than most dungeons that I've seen".

Elsa turned and saw, to her dismay, Harriman sitting comfortably on the iced over bench she was laying on. He looked around the cell "I must say, this isn't a bad place to spend your last day on earth"

"Why are you here?" demanded Elsa "I told you a dozen times, leave me alone!"

The young man in black held up his hands "Calm down your majesty, I'll get going. Just thought I'd try one last time"

"And the answer is still no" snapped Elsa.

"You sure?" asked Harriman, eyeing to the queen's shackles "Because it looks like the townspeople are ready to burn you at the stake to keep themselves warm on this pleasant morning".

Elsa scowled at him and scrambled "I...I…they would not-"

"Wouldn't they?" asked Harriman, rising from the bench "Are you so sure that your people are still loyal? Even now as you await the death sentence in this cold, dank cell?"

"I'm their Queen" said Elsa.

Harriman rolled his eyes "They stormed your ice palace and tried to kill you. It is only by the good graces of the thickhead from the Southern Isles that you're still alive but not for the reason you may think."

He shook his head "Anyway, I'm here to offer you an escape, one last time. As we speak, they are debating on which manner of execution they're going use."

Elsa listened to his words and saw the logic in them. Harriman extended a hand and his expression was almost pleading for her to accept. However, something didn't sit right. Just like before, there was something wrong here and she could feel that Harriman isn't being entirely honest. In the end, she decided to take her chances.

The monarch shook her head "I can take care of myself. Thank you for the offer anyways".

Harriman sighed deeply and shrugged "Oh well". He turned and strolled towards the door.

The young man in black stopped and glanced over his shoulder to Elsa "Nice knowing you". He waved goodbye and he walked right through the door like it wasn't there.

Elsa shivered and wondered what manner of creature Harriman was, just as there was a jingling metal and a loud click.

The door swung open and Prince Hans walked in, still in his formal attire from the coronation party. The grim look on his face spoke volumes and suddenly, the young queen was starting to think that she had made the wrong choice.

* * *

Merida and her friends were a little turned around. After gaining access to the castle, the servant pointed them down one corridor and gave some vague directions then rushed off to attend to duties elsewhere.

Minutes later, the princess, the Viking and the thief came to a stop at an intersection of corridors that branched off into two different directions, while the path they were following continued straight onwards.

Merida looked left than right and frowned "Where to now?" she wondered aloud.

Hiccup shrugged and James scratched his head. "Left?" suggested James "I think…"

"You think?" repeated Hiccup, giving his companion a questioning look.

The thief shrugged "How should I know? I was only here for only a few hours. If I had been here for a little longer, than I probably would have a better idea of the layout of the castle".

Merida tapped her chin and thought for a moment then suggested "We split up!" she pointed off to the left "James can go that way"

then pointed right "Hiccup can go that way" and then pointed forward "and I can continue on that way".

Hiccup nodded "That sounds reasonable".

The three split up and went their ways.

* * *

Merida was almost running down the corridor. She searched through every door she passed but didn't find Genevieve's room.

After closing the latest door she searched, Merida growled in frustration. This castle was starting to be a pain in the neck. She just wanted to pull her hair out and give up but after noticing some ice crackling and spontaneously sprouting through a crack in the ceiling, Merida realized that she had to hurry.

The princess picked up the pace and continued her search. She reached the end of the corridor that turned off to an adjacent corridor.

The princess rounded the corner and she stopped dead. Standing at the other end of the hall was the young man in black. The one who took Jack.

He stood there, clad in a flowing black cloak over a dark doublet and trousers. His grey face had a malicious grin permanently frozen in place. She saw a web of frost starting to form at his feet and began to spread out, as if he were the source of this strange winter.

The dark figure chuckled "So…you finally came. Good! I was getting really bored waiting for you".

Instantly, Merida pulled her bow from her back, drew an arrow nocked it. She took aim at the dark figure.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jack?" demanded the princess.

The stranger frowned in confusion and tapped his chin as if he were in thought. "Jack….Jack….Jack. Do I know a Jack?" mumbled the stranger thoughtfully. After a few moments, the stranger just shrugged.

Merida growled angrily and loosed her arrow. The arrow flew at an incredible speed toward the dark figure…and immediately stopped an inch away from his face. The stranger stared at the arrow as it hung suspended in mid air before him.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Merida. "My, what a temper" purred the figure in black. The wooden shaft of the arrow cracked and shattered into a million little pieces and the arrowhead dropped to the floor.

Merida gritted her teeth and drew another arrow. The figure in black giggled "Catch me if you can!" he turned and he took off like a shot down the corridor to his left, cackling madly.

Merida snarled and gave chase.

* * *

James raced down the corridor and searched through each of the doors and found nothing but empty rooms. He found a room where a group of servants huddled around a wood-burning stove, shaking uncontrollably.

The thief eventually ran out of doors and he silently cursed. Where was the guest room?

He went around the corner ahead of him and came to a dead halt.

Standing at the other end of the hall was a phantom from his past. It was a figure who stood tall and proud, clad in a snow-white cloak, elegant leather body armor and carrying a sword with a curved, elegant blade in his hands.

James's heart stopped for a few beats. Despite the hood that cast a shadow over the figure's features, the thief immediately recognized him.

Even after all these years, the armed being was still as terrifying as he was when they met. The thief turned to retreat back the way he came but he discovered that his path was blocked by another figure.

Dressed in similar armor and cloak, armed with a pair of sharp, curved daggers that gleamed in the grey sunlight. James recognized this figure as well. The thief used every curse in his vocabulary and felt the horrible grip of dread take hold.

 _Why now? Why here, of all places,_ James thought frantically. He figured that this day would come, sooner or later but he didn't think it would be now.

"Hey fellas" said James as pleasantly as he could. "W-what can I do for you on this fine winter morning?" He put on his best smile and prayed silently that they would respond. Luckily they did.

The one wielding the sword spoke, his voice was soft and smooth as silk but carried tone as sharp as the sword in his hands. "You can do nothing for us, thief" replied the swordsman coldly "After what you have done…you shall pay for your heinous crimes"

James blinked "My crimes? I didn't do anything! Honestly, I'm innocent!"

"That's what they all say," said the one wielding the twin daggers "before the end".

Suddenly, James's senses flared and he immediately sidestepped as an arrow embedded itself in the floor where he stood a second ago. He looked up and saw another white-cloaked figure, wielding a bow that was made of a fine, dark wood, hanging from the ceiling like a bat by her enchanted boots.

James's heart began to race and adrenaline began to kick in. "What the hell!" exclaimed James "I thought you're supposed to take people in for breaking the law?"

"Oh yes" said the dagger wielding man, standing behind him "But nobody said that you had to be in one piece".

The archer hanging from the ceiling released her hold and landed gracefully beside James, with his arrow aimed at the thief's head. He backed away as the three, armed figures advanced with their weapons leveled at the thief.

Thoughts raced through the thief's head and he managed to piece together a plan of action.

James held his hands up saying, "I'm sorry my friends, but this is where I say goodbye". He quickly uttered a spell and snapped his fingers. A blast of white light exploded in their faces, causing all three to draw back and shield themselves.

A few seconds later, the light died and the three figures discovered that their prey was gone. They saw that the tall window that was behind the thief was shattered, allowing cold wintery winds and snowflakes tumbling in.

The leader lowered scowled and gazed out of the huge hole in the window. Far down below, the wretched form of that pitiful thief was limping away through the flurry of snow, trying to escape.

But he wasn't going to escape. Not this time.

* * *

Hiccup descended the winding staircase and tried the last door, only to find himself walking out in to the cold. The Viking chief blinked and looked around. He was standing on what looked like a shore near a small frozen dock.

A short distance away, Hiccup saw all the ships that had arrived for the coronation, trapped in the ice and completely blanketed in ice and snow.

The wind blew gently, sending flakes of snow skirling across the iced over ocean. He sighed in frustration. This obviously wasn't the witch's room, so he must've taken a wrong turn or something. He turned to go back inside but suddenly the wind began to pick up and everything grew much darker.

The Viking tried to open the door but oddly enough, the door was stuck. He noticed that there was already a layer of ice that sealed the door to the doorframe.

Hiccup scowled. This strange winter was only getting stranger. Then again, isn't that what he signed up for; Witches, magical winters, bizarre dreams, trolls, it all made his head spin. The dragon rider sighed and decided to search for another way.

The wind began to howl in his ears and the temperature seemed to steadily decline. Hiccup drew his fur cloak about him to keep warm but it did little good.

Snow began to cloud his vision to the point where he couldn't see clearly further than at least a few meters ahead.

 _Looks like a blizzard,_ noted Hiccup in his mind.

The dragon rider looked about him but didn't see any other doors and eventually decided he'll try and circle around via the frozen water. Hiccup carefully tested if the ice was strong enough to support him and once he was satisfied, the dragon rider began his trek across the ice and through the blizzard that had begun around him.

The wind howled and almost knocked him back a few times. Hiccup's face was completely numb and he silently hoped he wasn't getting frostbite. After what seemed like an eternity of walking forward blindly, Hiccup stopped and looked about him.

He couldn't see anything. All around him was completely grey and white.

The dragon rider internally groaned and was unsure of what to do now. He could keep going forward but he might end up walking out to sea, or he could reach the castle. This whole situation was tricky but he figured that he could at least try and make his way back and try and wait out the storm.

Hiccup turned and began trudging back the way he came but he came to a sudden stop. Over the howling of the wind, he could almost hear what sounded like a voice. The Viking frowned and his eyes scanned the swirling grey around him. His eyes landed on a dark shape that looked like a person. There was another sound and Hiccup was more certain that it was a voice.

The Viking approached the figure and as he got closer, he saw that it was Merida. She had her bow in hand and had her arrow nocked and she looked ready to shoot somebody.

"Merida?" said Hiccup loudly, so he could be heard over the wind. She spun around and was about to shoot but she stopped when she saw Hiccup. Relieved, Merida lowered her bow said, "I'm glad to see you".

"What are you doing out here?" asked Hiccup.

Merida looked around "I saw the man from my dream. He has Jack and I chased him all the way out here" she frowned "Which is a foolish thing to do, now that I think about it".

Hiccup nodded a little "Yeah. The weather out here is insane. We need to head back to the castle or else we'll freeze to death" Merida nodded in agreement.

The two were ready to head back but suddenly a dark shape blurred past them. Merida raised her weapon and suddenly the dark shape blurred past them again. She spun around and tried to follow it but it was moving to fast and was hidden in the snow flying around them.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup, looking around him, trying to see what the blur was.

"It's him!" cried Merida.

Hiccup drew his sword and the blade ignited into a plume of orange flames. A blur of black raced towards Hiccup. The Viking raised his weapon and slashed at the shape. The blade passed through the shadowy form and the shape passed right through him like a phantom.

An eerie chill filled the Viking from head to toe, which then quickly blossomed into fear and despair then faded in an instant. Hiccup spun around to try and catch a glimpse of their foe but it was gone.

Suddenly the wind screamed in their ears and the snow began to swirl around them like a powerful maelstrom.

Before them, a dark sinister shape took form. It took on a form that resembled a man but soon stretched and grew until it was at least twelve feet tall. The dark shape flickered in the snowy maelstrom like flames but the inhuman, pale face and coal black eyes were solid and clear.

A soft and sinister voice carried on the wind and seemed to surround them.

" _Beware, foolish girl...you play with forces you don't even comprehend"_ whispered the voice. The flickering shape leaned towards them and the tone in its voice grew sharp " _This will be your only warning: Leave now or suffer greatly. If you leave, we will allow you to live out what is left of your life in peace. Continue down this path and you will never see neither your friend nor the light of the sun ever again"._

Just as quickly as it appeared, the shape withdrew and faded into the howling cold and grey.

The moment the shape vanished; the wind instantly came to a stop. The grey vanished and revealed the wintry landscape around them. The Viking and the princess were standing in the middle of the frozen harbor and the castle was a fair distance behind them.

Merida and Hiccup looked around them and saw that the shadowy figure was long gone.

* * *

James was relieved that the blizzard stopped. After his little vanishing act, the thief found his way out into the blizzard and was stuck out on the ice. He hoped that the snow and wind could hide him from those ruthless rangers but his hopes faded instantly when he saw three shapes emerge from the wall of grey and white.

Armed with nothing but his wits and a few drops of magic he managed to save up on the journey back down the mountain, James made his stand.

All three came at him from various sides. He managed to blast two of them with two blasts from a concussive spell, that sent them flying back but the leader of the pack was quicker on his feet.

He ducked and attacked James by swinging his sword a few times, trying to take his arms and legs off.

James managed to push himself back and avoided the ranger's swipes without slipping on the ice. The thief hurled another spell at the swordsman but the ranger swatted away the burst of blue light with his blade.

Noticing that the other two were up and looked ready to rip him into pieces, James realized that he needed a plan. A thought came to mind and he grasped it.

The thief uttered his spell as fast as he could and before the rangers react, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the ice. The ice glowed brightly and the ice beneath the rangers vanished and the cold, dark sea beneath them then swallowed up the three. James murmured the second half of the spell and the ice reformed, covering the three rangers.

The thief hoped that would hold them but knowing his pursuers, his little trick is only going to make them very angry.

The winds died and everything became still. James was relieved that the blizzard was all over with, until he turned and saw what was happening.

Prince Hans lying on the ground, Anna a frozen statue and Elsa sobbing.

A fair distance away from where he stood, James saw Merida and Hiccup. The two of them looked spooked. He wondered what had happened to them and was about to go to them but he stopped himself. James looked toward where Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were and felt an odd sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time: sympathy.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to help but from what the trolls had said, that a frozen heart can only be thawed out by an act of true love.

James snorted. True love, in his opinion, was a joke. There was no such thing, it was just something out of fables his mother told him when he was younger.

However, to his surprise, Anna suddenly thawed out.

The thief was confused for a moment but then he realized that true love didn't always mean romantic love, but it could also be love for a sibling. But despite what he saw, James still didn't believe in the idea of true love.

The girl from his nightmare reappeared in his mind, still beautiful and still laughing.

James quickly shoved that memory aside and he turned to make a silent get away but he hesitated.

Suddenly he felt a little bit of warmth on his face and he looked down at his feet. The ice was slowly starting to melt away. The thief swore aloud and he made a beeline for the castle but when he was only several meters away from the shore, the ice was gone and the thief plunged into the thawed out sea.

* * *

A distance away, on a shore opposite of the Arendelle castle, three rangers in white cloaks emerged from the seawater and stomped ashore.

Soaked and furious, the youngest of their group, the archer, tore off her cloak and tossed it aside. Her companions shed their cloaks as well.

All three were fair skinned, had striking, gifted with unnatural beauty, long hair and pointed ears.

The swordsman, the captain of the rangers known as Ayduin, wrung out his wet cloak and threw it back over his shoulders. His sharp, green eyes were trained on the other side of the harbor.

In the distance, he could see the thief being pulled out of the water by a red haired young woman in green and a young man dressed in Nordic armor.

Who were they? Accomplices? Allies? Or were they merely just unaware of the thief and the abominable crimes? It didn't matter.

Ayduin will not rest until that thief is brought to stand trial or is rotting in a grave. But for now, the elven rangers could only watch and wait.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: So, what did you think? Sorry, again, for the long wait. Hoped you enjoyed it, tell me what you think and all that in your review. See ya next time!)**


	7. Ch 6: Nocturne

**(a/n: Hey everyone, a new chapter! Its short, i know but i felt that its been a while and this was enough to become its own chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch.6: Nocturne

Merida didn't know what to do. She sat alone in her room, staring out the window as the stars gleamed in the night sky. It had only been several hours since the magical winter and the terrible blizzard that gripped the kingdom but now it seemed like a dream to Merida and everyone else.

After Anna was thawed out and the kingdom returned to normal, Hans was arrested and shipped back to the Southern Isles for treacherous acts against the monarch of Arendelle. Hans was very displeased, to say the least. He tried to bargain and argue but they locked him up in the hold of the ship, which silenced him pretty quickly.

The Duke was sent away as well and all diplomatic and trade relations between the Duke and Arendelle were promptly severed.

After most of the visiting dignitaries departed, the people of Arendelle celebrated on behalf of their queen and for a horrible mistake being averted.

In gratitude for the service they provided for them, Elsa and Anna allowed Merida, Hiccup and James to stay in the castle for as long as they need. Provided that someone kept a vigilant eye on James, just in case he tried to pilfer their valuables.

When they moved into the castle, they allowed Toothless to stay in the stables. The dragon shocked the royals at first but the two eventually grew more accustomed to his presence.

Once all things were settled, Merida and the others, along with Kristoff and Anna, brought Genevieve up to see the trolls. The trolls greeted them with the same flair that they did when Merida had first met them. They made her smile and laugh when she saw how uncomfortable the trolls made James, what with their questions and smothering with greetings and affections.

It was a little surprising that the trolls recognized Genevieve and bowed their heads in respect as they laid her out on the ground.

The eldest of the trolls, Grand Pabbie as Kristoff calls him, did his best to help. Unfortunately, after a few hours of work, using many spells and other incantations, nothing worked.

The elderly creature sighed with regret and told them "I am sorry…but I'm afraid I cannot undo this"

"Why not?" asked Merida.

The troll stroked his chin "Whatever is ailing the queen is very powerful, even for her. Whatever it is, it is rooted in very old and very dark magic"

"Can't you do anything?" asked James.

Grand Pabbie shook his head slowly "I cannot. It is too powerful for me to remove" "So there is nothing we can do to heal her?" said Merida, sadly.

The troll frowned "I didn't say that. I was merely stating the fact that this…whatever it is, is beyond _my_ powers". He looked down at the witch who lay there on the ground, breathing very slowly "This spell is very dangerous" said Grand Pabbie grimly "It is strong enough to kill anyone else. We are very fortunate that the queen is as powerful as she is. Even as we speak, she is fighting against this dark power".

Elsa stood there, staring at her godmother in amazement. On the journey up the mountain, they told her the truth of the fact that Genevieve was in fact a very powerful witch. "I still can't believe it" murmured Elsa "Why didn't Aunt Genevieve tell us that she was a witch?"

"She has her reasons" said Grand Pabbie cryptically "A witch like her is very busy and lives a dangerous life. Your parents and Genevieve wanted you to grow up in a life without the dangers of one filled with magic and that included knowing who she truly was".

Elsa nodded slowly "I understand but, still…"

"Its best that you didn't know" said James, folding his arms. The queen looked at him questioningly. The thief shook his head "A woman like her has some very terrible enemies who would love to do anything to get to her. Most of them aren't around anymore. However, there is one who is still lurking about".

Anna frowned, "Who is it?"

James said nothing for a good long moment, and then he looked at Anna and told her softly "One of the foulest creatures you could ever meet in this life".

Grand Pabbie and the rest of the trolls conferred amongst themselves and discussed for almost two hours.

Finally, they admitted to not having a solution, although Merida noticed that James had a rather pensive look on his face and looked ready to say something, but in the end, he didn't. They returned to the castle dejected and had a physician tend to the unconscious witch as the day carried on.

A knock at her door snapped Merida out of her reverie. She turned and saw Hiccup poke his head in. The Viking chief grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" asked Hiccup.

Merida smiled "No. You can come in". Hiccup entered the room. He wasn't wearing his armor or the thick layers that he wore when they ascended the cold, northern mountains. Instead, she noticed that he wore a long sleeved green shirt, a dark brown vest and earthen colored trousers.

His attire reminded Merida of the time they first met, only then Hiccup was a rather clumsy kid. Now, it would appear that he had grown to be a much more capable man. Merida's face flushed and she immediately pushed those thoughts away.

Hiccup pulled up a chair and sat down across from her. The Viking glanced out the window "So…what a day"

"That's one way of putting it" said Merida.

He chuckled "Yeah. Magical blizzards, snowmen coming to life, a mysterious shadow creature, that's a lot to take in".

She chuckled a little too. All of this was a new for Merida as well but she was a little more prepared to deal with weirdness, unlike Hiccup. Fortunately, he seems to be taking things in stride. Hiccup fell silent and his expression displayed concern. "Merida…what are you going to do now?"

"I'm sorry?" said the princess.

"What will you do now?" asked the Viking "I mean…Genevieve isn't going to wake up any time soon and there doesn't seem to be anything else we can do".

Merida nodded slowly. Hiccup was right; the trail seemed to end there. But she couldn't just give up now. They encountered the man who abducted Jack but from Hiccup's expression, the Viking was worried about the warning they receive during the blizzard, just as she was.

The man in the corridor and the shadowy figure that spoke to them in the snowstorm were obviously not human. He appears to have powers that she couldn't even begin to imagine. But despite all that she decided not to run.

"I think that I will keep going" said Merida, finally "My friend is still in danger and I have to save him" "It will be dangerous" warned Hiccup.

The princess nodded "Maybe, but I have faced danger before".

The Viking stared at her for a good moment, his face colored with worry but in the end he nodded slowly in acceptance.

"What about you?" asked Merida "What will _you_ do?" Hiccup blinked and he struggled for a moment to answer, "Er, uh, well…". His face turned a light shade of red and he scratched the back of his head "I-I was thinking the same. I mean, I think it is best if I accompany you to help you save your friend".

Merida smiled and suddenly the door burst open and slammed shut. The two looked and saw James leaning against the door, looking very out of breath. He put his ear up to the door for a moment and then relief spread across his face. The thief sighed and turned then paused.

He saw Merida and Hiccup sitting together. "Oh…sorry for barging in on you" said James slowly "I didn't realize that you were having an, er, moment".

Merida frowned then she realized that Hiccup and herself were sitting a little to closely together. Hiccup realized it too and the two quickly scooted away from each other, stammering and coughing nervously. James smiled a little "I'm only teasing".

Merida rose from her seat "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding" answered James, simply

"Hiding?" said Hiccup questioningly

"From Anna"

The princess and the Viking gave him an odd look "Anna?" said Merida.

The thief nodded "She keeps following me and keeps asking that I show her magic tricks"

"And?" said Hiccup.

James shrugged "I showed her a few tricks I know but I am utterly drained right now, but she keeps asking. If she keeps it up, I may die of exhaustion". He sighed, "I don't know what to do".

Merida smiled a little "Don't worry, you can hide here for a little while".

James shook his head "No, I can't." a grin began to form on his face "You two certainly don't need me lurking around as you continue to have your…moment". The thief wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the princess's face to turn beet red. James chuckled "Well, anyway, I better be going now" He opened the door and slipped out, saying in a sing song voice "Have fun!" before Merida could respond to his comment, the door closed.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow "What a strange fellow"

"Aye" agreed Merida.

* * *

Elsa walked alone up the stairs, heading towards the upper floors of the castle and, more specifically, to her room. She had spent the last hour or so monitoring her godmother's progress. So far, the witch remained comatose and unchanged from earlier that day.

After sitting around for a good hour, Elsa decided to turn in for the night. As she ascended the stairs, the new queen was so lost in thought that she just about collided with one of her guests.

A brief bit of pain and loss of balance quickly snapped Elsa out of her thoughts. Frantically, she tried to regain her footing and wildly clawed at the air to grab onto something for support but her attempts failed. Just as she fell backward, Elsa braced herself for the long fall back down the spiraling staircase.

However something caught the queen by the wrist and stopped her fall. Elsa looked up and saw James standing there, holding onto her wrist.

For a moment, the two stood there in awkward silence. Finally, James pulled the queen up until she regained her footing.

He cleared his throat nervously and smiled "Sorry about that, I really must watch where I am going".

Elsa shook her head "No, the fault is mine. I was really lost in thought and-"

James held up a hand "No, please, I was the one at fault here. Besides, you're the monarch here. You can simply blame me and put me in the stocks for attempting to take your life".

Elsa cocked an eyebrow "Now why would I do that?"

James shrugged "I dunno, that's the typical reaction of most monarchs if a commoner, such as myself, almost caused them to fall to their deaths".

The queen smiled "Well I will not do that, considering that you were the one who saved me from the fall". The thief scratched the back of his head "Oh…right". After another moment of silence, Elsa suddenly realized how closely they were standing together on the stairs.

She felt her face grow warm and she spoke up "Excuse me, I must be going. The last few days have been quite eventful and I think that I have had my fill of excitement to last me for a while".

The thief bowed stepped aside and bowed low, "Of course. I have matters to attend to myself before I sleep".

The queen trudged up the stairs with new energy. A little further up the stairs, Elsa paused and stole a glance back at James. The thief stood there for a few more moments, watching her. His eyes met hers.

The thief smiled and bowed his head "Pleasant dreams, your majesty", he turned his back to her.

James descended the stairs with a spring in his step, singing softly but loud enough for his voice to reach further up the stairs " _A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown…"_ his soft voice faded into the distance.

Elsa felt her face grow warmer and some thoughts bubbled to the surface of her mind, which she quickly shoved aside and pressed onward. She reached her room, dismissed one of the maids that waited outside to tend her.

The maid curtsied departed without a word and Elsa quickly closed the door behind her.

The queen of Arendelle sighed deeply and did all she could to dispose of the stream of thoughts that appeared in her mind. Most of them were out right ridicules, others were outrageous and unbefitting a person of her station. James was kind, polite and not bad to look at, but he was right about what he said earlier.

He was a commoner and a thief to boot. Who knows how many crimes were stacked against him and how many had he stole from and how many of them were impressionable young women who fell victim to his charm?

Elsa shook her head and decided to hold off this line of thinking for another time.

For now, the new queen wanted nothing more than to get a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

In the corridor, the maid, whom the queen dismissed a mere few moments ago, walked briskly away from the queen's chambers. As she passed between two suits of armor that stood there like silent sentinels, the maid couldn't help but feel like someone, or something, was watching her.

She paused and glanced at both of the suits. The two suits just stood there, tall and silent like statues.

For a moment, the middle-aged woman could've sworn that she saw a pair of eyes watching her from inside the narrow slit in the visor of one of the suits. The maid, rubbed her eyes and looked again. The eyes were no longer there and the suit looked to be vacant.

The woman lifted the visor and peered inside the suit. Empty.

Satisfied that it was nothing but exhaustion, the maid continued on her way.

Once she was out of sight, the other suit's visor lifted of its own accord and a dark shadowy form emerged from the suit.

The shadow collected itself on the floor and untangled itself. A series of soft popping, snapping and groaning sounded.

Within seconds, the shadowy form took on a more human shape. Although it was humanoid, it was smooth and had no distinct features. The shadow turned his head back towards the queen's bedchamber and cocked his head to one side.

He tried being patient, he tried being gentle, and he even tried to reason with the silly girl. No more. No more of the employer's way, no more of these silly games.

This time, Harriman is doing things his own way.

* * *

A floor below, James peered into the guest room. Empty, except for the comatose witch. The thief smiled, satisfied that he was alone, and slipped into the room. He plopped down on the chair that was left at the side of the bed. James let out a sigh of relief as he settled back into the chair.

It wasn't a very comfortable chair, but considering that he had been on his feet for almost a whole day, running and hiking up a mountain, James took any moment of rest and relaxation when he could.

The thief looked at the witch, who was lying in bed and breathing slowly.

He scratched his chin "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that I did as you asked. I looked after them and now they are safe. I'll be leaving soon and I'll be heading for the Summerset Pass at dawn..." He paused for moment.

The thief half expected, and secretly hoped, the witch's eyes to snap open and for her to start lunge forward and start strangling him for his decision to go somewhere so dangerous. But, to his dismay, she remained unchanged.

James took a deep breath and he shook his head "I…I know its dangerous and I probably shouldn't go, but…Ayduin paid me a visit today. He's…pretty much the same when you last saw him. Angry, vengeful and desires to disembowel me".

The thief smiled grimly "Perhaps I should've listened to you. Maybe I should've been a bard or a court musician just like you suggested". He shook his head slowly. The thief had made some very stupid decisions in his life and this one will probably surpass them all. If Ayduin and his pack were this close and this determined, then it was time that James to face what he had been hiding from for a long time.

For a few long moments, the thief sat there and contemplated what he was planning to do. Having enough of silence, James decided to get some sleep before he set out on his journey. He stood to leave but he stopped himself. Noticing something, he leaned in and lifted some strands of Genevieve's light gold hair.

The thief's brows furrowed. The tips of the strands of hair were jet black. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the jet-black color slowly crawled up the strands, slowly replacing the gold. James frowned and upon a closer inspection, he saw more of the witch's hair was changing.

There was an individual strand that was already completely jet-black. To his surprise, James saw part of Genevieve's neck was a shade of grey.

The thief took a step back and tried to understand what is happening. In spite of all his experience and knowledge, James had no clue as to what is happening to Genevieve. Out of habit, and partially out of paranoia, James closed his eyes and expanded his senses.

Feeling the magical energy all around, the thief searched for anything that didn't belong. He felt the overwhelmingly powerful waves of magical energy radiating from Genevieve, he felt Merida and Hiccup, who are still on the other side of the castle.

The thief could even sense the animals and humans outside the castle grounds. He could sense Elsa's energy, a few floors above and off towards the northern corner of the castle. Everything seemed normal, at first.

Before James decided that he was imagining things, he felt a dark, chilling energy slip past his senses. He looked up and felt around for it. The thief could sense some serious dark magic and wicked intentions, which was so horrible that it made James's stomach turn.

It was enough to make him deactivate his enhanced senses.

Once he was free from the horrible feeling, James quickly left Genevieve's room and took off running. As he ran, James hoped that he could reach Merida and Hiccup in time because whatever it was that he sensed, it was seeking to do something bad and it was in Elsa's room.

* * *

The queen of Arendelle was lying in bed, doing all that she can to fall asleep. Sleep didn't come, due to the thoughts that swam around her head and not actually feeling tired at all, despite the string of events that have occurred in the last day or so.

She turned over in her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will herself to sleep.

However, a soft click sound reached her ears and the queen's eyes snapped open.

Elsa sat up and looked around the dark room. Pale moonlight allowed the queen to see that her room was empty and that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the window that led to the balcony was open. The queen frowned. She could've sworn that the window was locked.

A soft breeze rolled in, causing the curtains to flap lazily.

Elsa crawled out of bed and went to the window. She closed the tall windows and latched it shut. The queen sighed and mumbled "How odd…" she turned to go back to bed but she paused.

In the corner of her room, Elsa saw a tall, eerie shadow standing there. Normally, such a situation would cause the queen to call for her guards. But now that she has more control over her abilities, Elsa knew that she could handle this.

"Who are you?" demanded the queen "What are you doing here?" The shadow said nothing. The shadow merely stood there, silent and unmoving. At first, Elsa felt that could be just be, literally, jumping at shadows. But, Elsa saw the shape beginning to move.

The shadow lifted its arm and seemed to be pointing something at her. It was difficult to see what, but Elsa reflexes kicked in. She quickly raised a hand and hurled a blast of ice magic at the shadow. The burst of blue, wintery magic struck the shadow square in the chest. The shadow let out a groan and stumbled forward into the faint moonlight. Elsa braced herself for what might happen next.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw. "Jack?" gasped Elsa, shocked. Her elder brother stood there clutching his chest, from which a large shard of ice protruded like a dagger. Jack still had snowy hair, blue eyes and was still dressed in his blue uniform, except it was tattered and dirty. His face was haggard and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in years.

The queen's lost brother looked at her in shock and wheezed "Why…?" he sank to his knees and began gasping for breath. Elsa went to her brother's side and started sputtering out apologies.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Jack moaned in agony, clutching his chest. The queen was petrified with fear. Her mind was frantically trying to come up with a solution but a single idea came to mind. "Help! Somebody help!" screamed Elsa, hoarsely "Help!"

She ran to the door but Jack croaked, "Wait!"

Elsa stopped and looked back. Jack gestured for her come close. She returned to Jack's side and knelt down. He motioned for her to come closer. Elsa frowned in confusion but did as instructed.

Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You should've taken the offer".

The queen's heart stopped. She drew back and looked at her brother's face. An eerie grin had appeared on his haggard face and he let out a high, nasally cackle.

Before she could react, Elsa felt something wrap itself around her throat then suddenly hoisted her high in the air. The monarch saw in her corner of her eye that the blanket on her bed had come to life and had wrapped itself around her throat like a noose. Elsa pulled and clawed at the blanket but it only seemed to wrap itself tighter around her neck, cutting off more air.

She kicked and thrashed madly for breath. The queen even tried to scream but her words emerged as soft gurgling and coughing.

At her feet, Elsa saw Jack rise to his feet. He tore the shard of ice from his chest and tossed it aside, giggling.

The white haired young man cocked his head to one side. "You really should've taken the deal" sneered Jack.

Elsa stared at him and tried to ask him "Why is he doing this?" but the word came out as a choked gasp.

Jack sighed "I'm sorry lass, I didn't want to _fool_ you but-No, wait…I actually do like doing this". He giggled, "I couldn't resist. And for my next trick..."

Jack reached up behind his head with both hands then began to pull. Just as Elsa's vision began to blur and as consciousness began to fade, she saw her brother peel apart his skin and exposing a familiar creature. The creature shimmied out of the discarded skin like he was wriggling out of old clothing.

The pile of discarded flesh dissolved into a pitch black substance and suddenly melted into the shadows.

Standing there was Harriman, only this time he was dressed in the black and red motley of a fool. "Heh, fool, get it?" giggled Harriman, gesturing to his outfit.

Elsa didn't respond, due to the fact that she was being strangled. Regardless, as the world faded into darkness, Elsa could hear the mad man sing loudly and cheerfully, " _The bear, the bear! Lifted her high, into the air! The bear, the bear…_ " then darkness and silence claimed her.

* * *

Harriman watched as the little ice witch lost consciousness. With the flick of his wrist, the blanket slacked and the unconscious queen fell into his outstretched arms. _Its times like this that make me love my job,_ thought Harriman. He let out a soft sigh, feeling very happy to actually be doing something fun on the job, which called for a bit of celebration.

The motely cladded young man then belted out few more lines, " _Oh I'm a maid, I'm pure and fair, I'll never dance, With a hairy bear, I'll never dance, with a_ -" Suddenly, the door burst open and the Scottish girl, the Viking, the annoying thief and the obnoxious sister stormed into the room.

Harriman turned, pretending to look shocked. Merida took aim with her bow, Hiccup drew his blade, as did James and Anna wielded a…frying pan?

"Pardon me!" cried Harriman, in fake outrage "It is impolite to barge in on someone like that!"

"Shut up!" snarled James. Merida scowled at Harriman "Let her go".

Harriman pouted "But I don't want to". Hiccup brandished his sword threateningly and the blade suddenly ignited with crackling orange flames, as if to punctuate the seriousness of the situation.

Harriman stifled a laugh. As if such a blade could harm him. He could play with them for a little bit, but Harriman has wasted enough time with the usual antics and _she_ hated time wasting.

The pale young man simply looked crestfallen and confused for his audience. He looked down at the unconscious queen in his arms, then he looked up at the rabble of idiots that stood before him and grinned broadly, "You know…I think I'll keep her."

Quick as a flash, Harriman snapped his fingers and the blanket flew off the bed enveloped Elsa instantly. The pale young man stepped away with his hands up. The blanket remained suspended in the air, covering a human form. Harriman grinned "And for my final trick tonight!" he grabbed the blanket and tore it away revealing, nothing but air. Elsa was gone.

Everyone stared at Harriman in shock. The motely dressed young man took a dramatic bow saying, "Thus concludes this evenings festivities. Farewell fair ladies and kind sirs, you have been a wonderful audience!" Harriman turned and took off running. He heard the sound of an arrow whizzing through air and felt leg grow stiff. The arrow hit its mark but it might as well be a bee sting because Harriman simply didn't feel the pain. He continued on, hopping onward on one leg.

Harriman threw himself forward, shattering the window and vaulting over the balcony, letting out a triumphant laugh.

* * *

Merida watched the strange jester throwing himself through the glass and jumping over the balustrade.

James rushed to the balcony and looked over the side. He grunted and uttered a venomous curse. The pale jester was gone.

Merida sighed angrily. What in the world was going on? First Jack and now he took Elsa.

Who was this man and why did he abduct Jack and Elsa? Nothing was making sense to her.

Anna stood there staring in shock at the shattered window. "Elsa…" breathed the princess, shocked. Merida looked sideways to the stupefied princess and felt sympathy. She has just witnessed a bizarre man abduct her sister for unknown reasons. If the same thing had happened to Merida's family, she didn't know what to do.

The princess stood completely still and silent, not knowing what to say.

After a length of silence, Anna stammered, "W-what…what do I do?" she dropped her frying pan and began pacing "Elsa's gone, the kingdom's going to fall apart. I-I can't rule, I don't know how!"

Hiccup placed a hand on the panicking girl's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

Anna stopped and the Viking said firmly "The kingdom will not fall apart. We will find your sister and rescue her."

"But…what can I do?" asked Anna, her voice shaking "I-I don't know how to lead. If the other kingdoms discover Elsa's abduction, they'll…they'll…"

"Which is why we need to act now" chimed Merida.

Anna looked to Merida and pleaded "Please…you have to find her, you have to save her." "We will" said James, gruffly.

A horrible thought popped into Merida's mind. "But how are we going to find them?" wondered the red haired princess, aloud "Without Genevieve, we can't track Elsa."

"Actually…" said James, reluctantly "I know of someone who could help us."

Anna's expression brightened "You do?"

James nodded and they all noticed the grim expression on the thief's face. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Merida.

James didn't answer. For a moment, the thief remained silent and grim faced. Finally, he answered. "This man is rather…dangerous"

"How so?" asked Hiccup.

"We'll be lucky if he cooperates and it'll be a miracle if we escape his castle with our lives" said James, bluntly.

A pall fell on the group. Anna's eyebrows rose "Oh my…" "Its dangerous, I know" said the thief "But what choice do we have? Elsa has been abducted by a magical mad man and Genevieve is unable to help us right now. To make matters worse, both of their lives are at stake."

Merida blinked "What?"

"I'll explain later," said James, dismissively "But right now, we have to decide if it's worth the risk to see this man. He is our best option of locating and saving Elsa, maybe even your friend".

Merida considered the thief's words carefully. Whoever this man is, he sounded incredibly dangerous. But on the other hand, he may be the only one who could help them find Elsa and even Jack. She glanced sideways to Hiccup and Anna. Hiccup nodded and Anna looked hopefully at her.

Merida turned to James "We're going". James nodded in acknowledgement.

"So where do we find this guy and what makes him so dangerous?" asked Hiccup.

James shook his head slowly "He is a very dangerous sorcerer who's cunning is legendary. This horrid creature thrives on making deals with mortals and playing cruel jokes for his amusement." "He sounds awful," said Anna.

James nodded "He is. However, fortune may be smiling on us. Genevieve has had dealings with him in the past, that may stop him from killing us on sight. From what i heard from rumors, he lives in a land called Misthaven. The thief clapped his hands together "I suggest we get some sleep, we have a very long journey ahead of us. We will be leaving at dawn."

* * *

The woman sipped some of her evening tea from her cup when her subordinate arrived. Even before he visibly appeared, she could feel his cold, eerie presence.

The foul creature who called himself Harriman emerged from a shadowy corner of her study, carrying his quarry over his shoulder. She regarded him with disdain. "You're late" chided the woman.

Harriman bowed his head low, "Forgive me mistress, the fair lady was quite persistent on refusing your gracious offer".

The woman sniffed "There is still no excuse for your lateness, you buffoon."

The pale creature's eye twitched a little in annoyance. She knew that Harriman hated her and would love nothing more than to slit her throat while she slept, but his desires were nothing more than dreams. As long as she held power, Harriman will forever remain her loyal, and infuriatingly stupid, servant.

The beautifully dressed woman arose from her chair and approached her servant.

She glanced the unconscious girl and nodded "Excellent work" said the woman.

Harriman's head remained bowed. "It is a pleasure to serve thee, oh wise mistress" said the pale creature, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The woman glared at him but said nothing. She waved a dismissive hand, "Put her in the others and get to work on the final three".

Harriman nodded dutifully. The woman turned and left the study.

As she walked out of the study, the witch could feel her servant's glare boring into the back of her skull, as if he were trying to read her thoughts and discover a hole in her defenses. Luckily, the little fool doesn't have that power.

The witch could picture all the hideous faces he was making behind her back.

A small smile appeared on her face. _Well tough luck,_ thought the woman.

The overly dramatic fool would have to grin and bear it for only a little bit longer. Once she has all of them in her possession, the demented little imp will then outlive his usefulness and then finally, the witch will move on to bigger and better things.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: Well, what do you think? The lyrics are from the song "the Bear and the Maiden Fair" from Game of thrones, so i don't own them or anything. Also, I kinda drew a little bit from season 4 of Once upon a time for this. Well, i hoped you enjoyed this. Review!)**


	8. Ch 7: Exchange

**(a/n: Sorry for the incredibly long wait but i have been busy and a pretty lazy. But, here it is! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch.7: Exchange

Merida, Hiccup and James departed Arendelle at dawn. They hitched a ride with a merchant sailing for the country of Misthaven.

Three days later, the shoreline came into view on a rather foggy morning.

"It's what this kingdom is known for" explained James, as the three travelers disembarked their ship. "Misthaven: home of mist, cheap wine and powerful magic. Here, magic is much more commonplace than in your respective kingdoms".

He explained that while magic is more widely used, it is still regarded with fear and distrust, especially if it involves the being they were going to see.

"Who is this man that we are going to see?" asked Merida. From the thief's description in Arendelle, this man they were going to see sounded incredibly dangerous. James didn't answer. He ignored her question and left, walking towards a tavern known as the "Golden Sun".

Meanwhile, Merida stood there on the wharf and watched Hiccup brought Toothless ashore from the ship. The dragon was confined to below deck so as to not cause trouble or frighten people. The dragon hated it but remained below for a good length of the journey.

Merida noticed that the dragon looked rather green and ready to vomit. But once he spotted land, the Nightfury bounded down the gangplank and fluttered his wings, glad to be back on solid ground and off the bobbing ship. Hiccup placed his pack down by his friend and scratched the back of the dragon's head.

"So, this is Misthaven?" said Hiccup, taking in the harbor town.

The town ringed around the bay, comprised of wide number and variety of cream-colored buildings with tiled roofs. The morning fog thinned out enough to show that there was several other large merchant ships moored nearby. Sailors, merchants, dockworkers and various other people moved about the harbor.

Crewmen unloaded crates and barrels from the ship that carried Merida and her friends.

The sailors and dockworkers threw curious and amazed looks towards Toothless and Hiccup.

Judging from their looks, the people of Misthaven were about as accustomed to dragons as Merida was when she first encountered the two. The princess, the dragon rider and the dragon bid Captain Hagen and his crew farewell and made their way towards the tavern that James went to.

When they arrived, the thief emerged with a broad grin on his face. James told his companions that he found them a ride to the next town and then on to their destination.

* * *

Hours passed and dawn turned to day, which then dissolved into dusk.

The town they arrived in was small. So small, that it was more of a hamlet or a village than a town.

It was comprised of a small huddle of homes, a few shops, a stable, a blacksmith's shop and an inn. Hiccup and Toothless landed on the outskirts of town and caught up to Merida and James, who were climbing out of the back of an old wagon they rode in. The two thanked the old man who allowed them to ride in the back of his wagon.

When the old man was gone, the trio continued on foot with Toothless following closely behind. They trudged through the tiny, quiet village.

Merida was saw that all the buildings looked extremely old and in desperate need of repair. As they passed the homes, the few villagers that were outside regarded them with cold and suspicious glares. As they passed a few more homes, women ushered their children inside and closed their doors and shutters.

Hiccup murmured "quite the reception"

"Don't mind them" said James "They're very suspicious of strangers"

"Why?" asked Merida, as she watched a small girl scurry inside a nearby hut with a bundle of sticks in her arms.

"Living this close to this sorcerer can be rather hazardous" explained James. "They say that he attracts the wrong sort of people. Besides, would you be so welcoming to a strange girl, a Nord, a dragon and a devilishly handsome fellow who just wandered into your village?"

Merida rolled her eyes at his comment but couldn't help but see what he meant. A powerful sorcerer living nearby is bound to attract strange folk and who knows what they would entail.

The three left the silent little village behind and followed the narrow, path through the forest.

It was at least another hour and a half until they reached the end of the road.

The three stood stock still in front of their destination, contemplating whether or not if they should proceed. Ahead of them was a tall iron gate with an intricate design. Beyond the gate, lay a grand, sprawling castle. The castle was composed of a fine brown stone. It had soaring towers, parapets and arches. In the faint moonlight, Merida could make out humanoid shapes standing along the walls and other defensible sections of the castle.

The princess figured that they were guards but the way the stood looked like they were locked in a terrible battle with an unseen foe.

However, the longer she looked at the shapes, she realized that they were statues. "Here we are" announced James, solemnly.

Merida glanced sideways at the thief and saw his face was drained of all color. He looked about ready to faint but seemed to resist the urge.

"Nice castle" said Hiccup "High towers, intimidating walls and some life like statues that really scream 'Welcome! Come right in!' "

"Those aren't statues" said the thief grimly.

The Viking and the princess looked at James in shock. The dragon Toothless sniffed the air and let out a deep, guttural growl. Merida saw the dragon's emerald eyes narrowing and he bared his teeth at the castle. The princess began to feel even more unsettled. As Hiccup said, the castle was intimidating.

It's towers and walls dwarfed Castle Dunbroch, and the shapes frozen on the walls and battlements gave her a sick, uneasy feeling that the castle was probably more akin to a graveyard than a castle.

James stepped forward murmuring "No point in just standing around here." He pushed open the gates and stepped through. Merida and Hiccup shared an uneasy look. The Viking gently stroked Toothless' head and firmly commanded him to stay outside.

The Nightfury didn't seem to like the command but he begrudgingly obeyed.

The princess and the Viking then followed their companion through the open gates, leaving behind the safety of the outside world and entered the domain of the deadliest dark sorcerer who has ever lived. After crossing a vast courtyard filled with the withered skeletons of twisted, gnarled trees and bushes, the three found the front doors and James pushed it open without much effort.

Merida gave him a curious look and he merely shrugged and said, "Why bother locking the doors? There isn't a man alive who would dare to rob from this castle. Those foolish enough to try don't live very long".

The three travelers entered the grand entrance hall cautiously.

* * *

Inside, Merida saw a few scattered candelabrums provided faint orbs of light in the vast, dark hall. Huge ancient tapestries depicting wild hunts and grand feasts hung on the walls. Directly across from them was a grand, stone staircase that led up to a mezzanine, then parted and went off of in two different directions. A faint air of dust and dead, rotted plants laced the cool air.

The flickering candlelight casted long, dancing shadows on the walls that caused Merida to suppress a shiver. The sooner they find this sorcerer, the better.

"So, where may we find our host?" asked Hiccup in a whisper.

James shrugged. The thief scooped up one of the lit candelabrums from a nearby stand and walked up to the top of the stairs. He called out "Hello! Is there anyone here?" But nothing.

James tried again but his calls were met with silence. After another attempt, James gave up.

Hiccup looked about the empty hall "What now? Split up and search the castle?"

"Don't be ridiculous" snorted James "That'll only get us killed faster. The best thing we can do is wait, now that he knows that we're here".

The Viking rolled his eyes "Oh please. Just how do we know that this castle isn't abandoned and that this isn't a silly little joke?"

"We don't" Merida put in "But it's the only good idea that we have at the moment".

The Viking shrugged and he was about to continue speaking, when suddenly a cold wind rushed through the large entrance hall, causing the tapestries to flap lazily like banners and the illuminated candles in James' hand to flicker. The wind blew harder and the temperature dropped a degree and then the candles went out, plunging the three in darkness.

For a moment, the three stood in absolute darkness. Merida could hear some fumbling around and muttering then finally James spoke up "Hold on a moment".

There was a snap and a small flame appeared, giving off a pinprick of light to the thick darkness. The tiny flame reignited the candles, revealing a confused James…and a shadowy figure.

"Hello there" greeted the new figure softy. James jumped in surprise and spun around. Standing behind him in the shadows was a man dressed in dark red tunic. He was equal to Hiccup's height, had long wiry hair and glittering golden skin. The man watched James with his gleaming golden eyes.

The man let out a high, amused giggle that made Merida's skin crawl. "So, what have we here?" mused the eerie man "Thieves? Glory seekers perhaps? Hoping to gain fame by robbing me?" the man's voice was playful but his tone slowly grew darker and harsher by the second. He advanced on James slowly like a ferocious beast readying itself to pounce.

The thief scrambled backward, almost falling back down the stairs. James grabbed on to the handrail and steadied himself. For a moment, the thief was speechless. Hiccup's hand went to his sword but he stopped when the man turned his gaze onto the Viking and Merida. His gaze was calm but it clearly relayed a simple message: _You are not welcome here and now,_ _you are going to die._

"What? No! No, that is not why we are here sir" replied James, finally managing to regain his voice. The man's dark eyes slid back towards the thief. For a few silent moments, there was such intensity in the strange man's gaze that Merida wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly burst into flames.

After a few moments, the man grinned and cocked his head "Well then, enlighten me young man. Why are you trespassing in my castle?"

James swallowed and said "W-we're here to seek an audience with you and we're here on behalf of Lady Genevieve".

That gave the man pause. Merida noticed the man's expression change for an instant. For a brief moment, the man looked interested, even thrilled but the expression vanished instantly.

"Is that so?" said the man with a cocked eyebrow. James nodded. For a moment the man turned his back to the three intruders and seemed to be deliberating with himself. Time seemed to slow down. The man continued to consider James's words, muttering to himself indistinctly. Merida felt anxiety well up within her and noticed that little drops of sweat running down James's face. Hiccup was slowly reaching for his weapon when suddenly, the man spun around and flashed them a smile.

"Well lad, you got me," said the man "I'm feeling generous today and you have piqued my curiosity". The man snapped his fingers and the entrance hall suddenly blazed to life. Hundreds of lit candles appeared around them, torches in sconces ignited and a glittering chandelier came alive with warm light above their heads.

Merida was amazed at the spectacular opulence that decorated the hall. Shining suits of armor, beautiful and intricately woven tapestry, and paintings with golden frames studded with jewels. Off to their left was a door that was left ajar and the princess caught a glimpse of something bright and shining, hinting that there was even more just beyond.

What amazed Merida more was the man who owned the castle and all the treasures it contained. Although his face looked a little different and his clothing was fine, she then recognized his voice. Standing there was the man who rescued her from the demon bear Mor'du five years ago.

"A pleasure to meet you" said the lord of the castle. He bowed theatrically "Rumplestiltskin, at your service".

* * *

The man who called himself Rumplestiltskin led his guests up some stairs and down a long corridor, leading them higher and deeper into the castle, until the reached a set of oak doors. Through the doors lay a large study stuffed with a wide array of items that made Hiccup gape, Merida eyes widen and James' jaw to drop.

Golden trinkets, jewels, stacks old leather bound tomes, crates filled with glass bottles, some navigational instruments, a glass case filled with elegant swords, paintings and much more. Although the room seemed crowded, the items were sorted and organized so they were enough room for them to navigate.

Rumpelstiltskin gestured to some chairs and the three sat down. The man summoned a comfy chair to his side with a gesture. The seat slid into place as he sat down at the head of the table.

Rumpelstiltskin reclined in his chair, his fingers lacing together as he looked around at his guests "Pardon my rudeness earlier, I don't usually don't entreat with clients here in my castle but if you come on behalf of Genevieve, I simply couldn't afford to turn you lot away". He smiled "Well then, what manner of deal are you three looking for?"

For a few long moments there was silence between them. Hiccup looked to James and the thief then looked to Merida, who just stared back at the thief. After the long awkward silence, Rumpelstiltskin cocked an eyebrow "Well? I'm waiting."

Merida shivered a little, feeling the edge in the sorcerer's voice like a razor. Not wanting to incur the wrath of an impatient dark sorcerer, Merida blurted, "We need you to help us find someone".

The sorcerer looked at her blankly "Is that it? I don't mean to be rude dearie, I most certainly can help you find the person you seek but is that honestly all that you request." He shook his head slowly, golden eyes analyzing the nervous princess "No, that can't be it. There certainly must be more".

Merida hesitated for a moment then added quickly, "Er, well, and help curing Genevieve".

That made the sorcerer's eyebrows shoot upwards. "Really?" said Rumpelstiltskin, surprised, "What has befallen the Queen of Witches?"

Merida glanced sideways to James, who explained what happened. The sorcerer sat and listened to their story quietly.

After about a minute of relating their story, James asked, "We believe that you can help us find the one responsible and concoct a cure for what is ailing Genevieve".

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to one side, a look of confusion appearing on his face "How am I to cure her? If those rock trolls couldn't, what makes you think that I have any luck?"

"Because you are well versed in dark magic" replied James "You know more everything that is to know, aside from Queen Genevieve and several others. I mean, after all, you are the Dark One, the greatest dark sorcerer to have ever lived".

The sorcerer bowed his head a little "Such flattery! Please no more, you're making me blush" He looked up at James, then to Merida and then to Hiccup "But you are right. I may know something that could help the Queen."

Merida perked up a little. Finally some progress, once they heal Genevieve and save Elsa, she'll be able to find Jack.

Rumpelstiltskin held up a finger "However, there is a matter of payment".

Hiccup frowned "Payment?"

"What? You expect me to do this out of the goodness of my own heart?" chuckled the Dark One "No, dearie. You see I am a man of business. The service that I provide isn't cheap. I need repayment in exchange for the time and resources that I expend to help my customers."

Merida held back a groan and began to feel a mixture of disappointment and fear. _Great, another price to pay,_ thought the princess. Hopefully, it won't be as costly and horrible as the deal she made five years ago.

Rumpelstiltskin explained, "Now, I am willing to help you find whoever it is that you are looking for but on the other hand, I could help Queen Genevieve. I cannot do both. I mean, I can do both but I won't, not unless I receive some sort of… compensation".

Merida didn't say anything, neither did James or Hiccup. The three sat there silently considering the sorcerer's words. There were a number of things Merida wished to say to the sorcerer but she held her tongue, hoping not to offend Rumpelstiltskin, or worse.

With no answer, Rumpelstiltskin rose to his feet saying "Now I hope that you will pardon me for a moment, I have something to take care of. I will return shortly. In the meantime, enjoy some tea and consider my terms".

The sorcerer snapped his fingers and the doors behind him opened. As they opened, Rumpelstiltskin vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Merida and friends saw, standing in the doorway, a really short, skinny man carrying a tray.

The man was dwarfish in size, wore ragged, threadbare clothes and shoes. His face was round with waxy skin caked entirely with soot and grime, tired green eyes and wild red hair that was frazzled. The diminutive man entered the study, carrying a silver trey with some porcelain teacups, saucers, biscuits and kettle on it. Merida blinked in surprise. The shabby creature looked like he had been through some intense hardship and looked ready to die of exhaustion.

The dwarfish man approached the table carefully and quietly. He slid the tray onto the table and gingerly pushed it towards the center. When he was close enough, Merida saw that there were clumps of hair missing from sections of his scalp and that he smelled heavily of burnt wood.

The dwarf stepped away from the table and bowed low. When he lifted himself up, the dwarf's eyes landed on Merida. For a brief moment, there was a flicker of recognition, which quickly replaced with impassiveness.

Merida raised an eyebrow and was about to speak to him but James spoke up "What do you think?" the princess looked at the thief "huh?"

"The deal, what do you think?"

"I say that we take ask him to cure Genevieve first" Hiccup put in.

James frowned a little "I agree, but shouldn't we attempt to rescue Elsa" "True, but we can find her once we cure Genevieve can't we?"

"We could but we may be too late"

"Too late?" asked Hiccup.

James nodded "Yes, too late. Who knows what kind of horrible things that Elsa could be going through, and there is the kingdom of Arendelle to consider."

The Viking scratched his chin "True." He scratched his head and let out a sigh of frustration "This isn't a very fair deal"

"I didn't say Rumpelstiltskin was fair" said James, resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hand, "I merely said that he was good." The thief glanced over to Merida "What do you think?"

Merida shrugged. She was just as divided as her companions were. On the one hand, they could help Genevieve, who in turn could help find Elsa and Jack. On the other, they could help Elsa and save her kingdom from turmoil. But in the end, both choices had drawbacks that could increase their troubles. Merida silently considered the offer given to them for a while, carefully weighing the options and possible price and consequences.

She glanced over to the dwarf, who silently stood by the door he entered through like a statue. The dwarf kept his eyes down to the ground but he looked up at her for a moment. Cautiously, the ragged servant looked around and he held up two fingers.

Merida frowned at him in confusion, but it took a moment for her to realize what he was trying to say. "I think we should try both".

James gave her a serious look "Are you sure?"

"Positive" said Merida, hesitantly. The thief shook his head slowly "I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

"Why not?" asked Hiccup.

"The price for a single deal is incredibly steep"

"I know that" said Merida, casually.

James gave her a questioning look "You do?" Merida nodded and told him of her experience in magical dealings, omitting a few larger details that didn't have relevance to the situation they were currently in. James' eyes widened and he looked rather impressed.

"Interesting, which also explains a few things" muttered the thief. "Magic contracts you say?" Merida nodded.

James pursed his lips and said "Good to know that you have some experience in magical deals, but what we're dealing with now is different".

"How so?" asked Hiccup, curiously.

James leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He explained, "Unlike magical contracts, Rumpelstiltskin can set the price as he sees fit. Normally, in accordance with the laws of magic, it has to be something of great worth and of equal value, but as long as it fulfills the set limits and terms, it can be just about anything".

Merida and Hiccup shared a nervous glance then looked at James. "Just…how in the world do you know these things?" asked Hiccup.

A grim smile appeared on James' lips. "I've seen lots of things. I got a few tales that could turn your hair white and put some wrinkles on your face".

The Viking swallowed a little bit but did his best not to look uncomfortable. Merida shivered at the thought of the kind of stories that James alluded to. She has had her share of adventure and misfortune but it sounded like this thief has been through worse.

Merida glanced over to the dwarf in rags and saw that he was gone. She wanted to thank him and ask him a few questions but he was long gone. Something deep down nagged at her, telling her that there was something familiar about that creature.

* * *

After some deliberation, it was agreed between the three that they would take Rumpelstiltskin's offer and do both deals at the same time.

Hours passed and the three travelers drank their tea, which was sweet like honey and soothed their aches and pains.

Finally, the Dark One returned to the study in a puff of violet smoke. Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "So, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, we do" said Merida, firmly "We agree to pay whatever price, in exchange for your help to recover our friend and cure the Queen". In the corner of her eye, Merida saw James grow tense when she said that they would pay any price but he kept quiet. They had all agreed that it was all or nothing.

The sorcerer giggled and clapped his hands together "Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" With a flick of a wrist, a roll of parchment appeared in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. He unfurled it and laid it out on the table. Spanning at least half the length of the table, the contract contained blocks of elegant sentences, paragraphs and clauses. It wasn't as beautifully decorated as the contract Merida had signed five years ago but it made up for it in length.

With another flourish of the hand, a quill and ink bottle appeared on the table.

Rumpelstiltskin gestured to the contract "Before we begin, signatures are required".

A brief moment of silence befell them. Merida, Hiccup and James shared a nervous look then Merida went first. She signed her name then handed the quill to James. The thief did as well, then Hiccup. Once they were finished, the quill vanished out of Hiccup's hand and appeared in Rumpelstiltskin's. He inscribed his own signature beneath Hiccup's and, once he was done, the quill, ink bottle and parchment all vanished.

The Dark One smiled "All done"

"What did we just sign?" asked Hiccup. Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand "A simple pact"

"Pact?" repeated Merida.

The sorcerer waved a hand "It's nothing sinister, just a little contract that states that both parties shall make good on their part and as long as they do, everything will go smoothly. If not…" he giggled a little. Merida felt her throat turn dry. From his tone, Rumpelstiltskin was probably telling the truth, however, that still didn't give Merida any comfort, considering what could possibly happen if the contract is broken.

"What now?" asked James "What is this price that you demand?"

Rumpelstiltskin simply shrugged and said "Nothing". Everyone froze. For a few long moments, there was utter silence. James found his voice "P-pardon?"

"Nothing" said the Dark One "Well that's not entirely true. I'm not asking for anything grand, as you would probably expect from me. However, instead of a hefty price, I merely ask that you do me a favor".

Merida felt sweat starting to form on her face "Favor?"

"Yes. You see, there are some errands that I need to be done" explained the sorcerer, who began to pace around the table "Whenever I lend a helping hand on deals like this, it usually disrupts my studies in the mystical arts. But in this case, I found something beneficial for us all".

He stopped and rested his hands on the table and leaned against it "While I whip up a cure and a tracking spell, you three will collect a few things that I require, for both my studies and for the task at hand".

Merida gaped at Rumpelstiltskin "B-but, this will take too long! We need to help our friend, there are lives at stake!"

The sorcerer simply shrugged "Than I'll tear up the contract and you lot can be on your merry way, dearie. I'm a sorcerer, not a miracle worker. If lives are at stake as you say, than I highly doubt that you'll find anyone who could help you in time." His glimmering, golden eyes locked on to hers and bore deep into her soul. "So, what will it be, dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, softly.

Merida said nothing at first. She could give up on the deal and they could try and find a better solution. But they didn't have the time to go in search of anything better. With each passing moment, their options shrink and chances of helping Elsa and Genevieve vanish.

Finally, Merida nodded. "Fine, we'll do it"

"Good" said Rumpelstiltskin, satisfied with her answer.

Noting the glum look on her face, the sorcerer told Merida "Don't be so glum lass, everything will be ok". He turned his back to them "Now then. Get some rest, you leave at dawn for the first item my list of errands". He snapped his fingers and the doors on the other side of the study opened again. The dwarf in rags appeared in the doorway and the Dark One disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three weary travelers behind.

The dwarf made a sound and gestured for them to follow. None of them said anything.

Exhausted from the journey and the negotiations, the three travelers trudged after the dwarf.

The dwarf led them to three rooms, all next to one another and left without a word. Overcome with fatigue, Merida, Hiccup and James retired to their rooms and each drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, the dwarf in rags limped towards his master's library.

His aching joints and limbs throbbed and screamed in agony from the long labors of the past week. For days he yearned for a brief respite from the daily drudgeries of working in the castle of the Dark One, but the work never seems to stop, not since the girl left. _Such a shame_ , thought the dwarf.

The girl was always kind to him and had softened the master up a little, but now that she left, the master was worse than ever. The dwarf finally reached the library. He pushed the door open and found the lord of the castle as he usually spends his evenings: sitting at his old spinning wheel, spinning straw into threads of pure gold.

The sorcerer sat on a stool, looking pensive as he worked his magic on the wheel and straw. No matter how many times he's seen Rumpelstiltskin at work at the wheel, the dwarf is always amazed at the seemingly miraculous power that his master showed.

Sensing his presence, the Dark One stopped the spinning wheel and glanced over his shoulder "Yes?"

The dwarf made a few signs with his hands and his master nodded in understanding. "Good" grunted Rumpelstiltskin, "Now run along and get some sleep. You have many more chores to do at dawn".

A mixture of relief and anguish filled the dwarf as he bowed in humble submissiveness. He was relieved that was finally getting a much needed rest but was agonizing that there was even more work to do. No matter what he does, there always seems to be more work.

The dwarf had tried to raise a complaint and even run away, but without a tongue and with not many other options, the dwarf was bound in servitude to the Dark One. Before he left, the dwarf made a few questioning signs to his master, who rolled his eyes saying "I'm not getting soft, you oaf. I'm simply a generous man who sees three young children in desperate need of help and I am giving them the help they deserve."

A dangerous look appeared in the sorcerer's eyes "Unlike someone I know, who is still atoning for what they have done!"

The dwarf flinched and bid his master goodnight and scurried away.

Although he has served the Dark One for five years, working like beast of burden non-stop to pay for all that he did. It still wasn't enough, not by a long shot.

End of chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: Hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to update more frequently but no promises. Please review!)**


End file.
